Pas de nom
by Karasu et Darkshadow
Summary: Romance yaoi et débilités en tous genres. Le chapitre 16 est enfin en ligne mais ne vous attendez pas à grand chose.
1. début

Auteurs : Darkshadow999 et Karasu999 (hé ouais après la belle au bois d'ébène, elles sont de retour)

Titre : Vous donneriez un titre à ce truc ? ….DS : Centre de remise en forme /Karasu : bouuuuuuu c'est nul/ Shikamaru : Galèèèèère/ Kankuro : Temari, parlons-en / Temari : Bonne idée parlons-en, qui m'a donné un frère pareil / DS : De l'amour dans l'air/ Karasu : Bouuuuu renvoyez / DS : èé Si tu te crois meilleure, trouves-en un, madame la maligne / Karasu : Car tu te crois maligne / DS : Espèce de…/Iruka : Bon, chers lecteurs, je vous laisses le soin de trouver un titre à cette fic car comme d'habitude ces auteurs sont encore en train de se disputer / Kankuro : Aie, DS m'a mordu/ Karasu : Et que ça te serve de leçon/Gaara : Aller comprendre !

Disclaimer : DS : On est vraiment obligées de le dire / Karasu : Bah… oui, donc dit le/ DS : Non, toi dis le / Iruka : Bon, je vais le dire… NOUS…NE…VOUS…APPARTENONS…PAS ! COMPRIS ?

Genre : Humour, Romance, Yaoi

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 1 : Bah…heu…le début**

Neji : Ca ne va pas Sasuke ?

Sasuke : Hm, fiche-moi la paix.

Neji : Tu sais que je devine quand tu as un problème.

Sasuke : Je crois que Naruto t'appelle.

Neji : Tu sais, si j'ai cassé avec toi, c'est parce que je pense que je ne suis pas l'homme qu'il te faut.

Sasuke : Tu veux dire au moment où je t'ai vu dans les bras de Naruto ?

Neji : Tu as raison, Naruto m'appelle.

-

Kakashi qui vient d'arriver : Sasuke, vient nous aider à monter les tentes.

Sasuke : Hm.

-

Iruka : J'ai fait les équipes pour vous répartir dans les tentes :

- Tente n°1 : Neji, Naruto, Gaara et Sasuke.

Naruto : Neji chéri, on est ensemble !

Sasuke : ……(quel sadique)

- Tente n°2 : Hinata et Temari.

- Tente n°3 : Shikamaru, Shino, Choji.

- Tente n°4 : Kiba, Kankurô, Lee.

- Tente n°5 : Anko, Ibiki.

- Tente n°6 : Kurenai, Kakashi.

- Tente n°7 : Asuma et moi !

Kiba : Je me demande toujours pourquoi on est là.

Asuma, en tirant une taffe : Ah, c'est vrai. Désolé, j'avais oublié de vous le dire.

Anko, à Kurenai, mais suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde l'entende : Ouais, il était surtout occupé à autre chose.

Asuma tout rouge : Heu…ahem…bref, ceci est un exercice de remise en forme, car j'ai bien l'impression que vous vous êtes un peu ramollit ces derniers temps.

Kankurô : Et nous, qu'est-ce qu'on a à voir dans tout ça ?

Asuma : Faut croire que le Kazekage avait l'impression que vous vous emmerdiez chez vous à rien foutre.

Kankurô : Waaaa…cool.

Naruto : Et pourquoi Sakura, Tenten et Ino ne sont pas venues ?

Kakashi : Parce qu'elles bossent, elles.

Kiba : Bêcheuses.

Iruka : Alors pendant…disons…le temps qu'il faudra, entraînement intensif : le matin, course à pied de 35km dirigée par Kurenai et Anko. Puis, entraînement de repérage avec Asuma-chan et Kakashi. Après un repas léger, préparé par mes soins, révisions de jutsus pendant 3 heures avec moi. Ensuite, 2 heures de combats dirigés par Ibiki, repas du soir, et pour bien terminer la journée, encore 5km de course à pied avec Anko et Kurenai.

Kiba : JOCKER !

Naruto : …heu, tout ça dans la même journée, ou tout ça en un mois ?

Ibiki : T'as jusqu'à demain pour deviner.

-

Le soir, tente n°1…la tension est à son comble…

Naruto :…

Neji :…

Gaara :…

Sasuke :…

Naruto :…Heu…Neji-chan, tu dors à côté de moi ?

Sasuke : J'aimerai dormir en paix ce soir !

Tout le monde : …

Tente n°2…des choses de filles que les garçons ne comprendront jamais…

Temari : Non ?

Hinata : Si !

Temari : Sérieux ?

Hinata : Sûre et certaine !

Temari, se frottant les mains : Ma petite Hinata, je pense que ces prochains jours vont être amusants…

Tente n°3……………….que dire de plus ?

Shikamaru : Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Shino : zzz

Choji : ZZZZZ -crunch- ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Tente n°4…quelle ambiance, mes amis !

Kiba : Dégage, c'est ma moitié de la tente !

Lee : Hey ! Mais Kankurô a déjà prit l'autre moitié !

Kiba : C'est pas mon problème !

Kankurô : C'est pas moi qui partage, une moitié pour chaque village !

Kiba : Tricheur !

Kankurô : Escroc !

Lee : …mais…je vais où, moi ?

Kiba/Kankurô : Dehors !

Tente n°5…là je dis, vive la sadique-attitude…

Ibiki : Et, là tu vois, j'ai pensé à ça…

Anko : MWAHAHAHA c'est pour ça que je t'aime, c'est trop fort !

Ibiki : Je sais, oui…

Tente n°6 …quoi de plus romantique…

Kurenai : Kakashi…tu me promets, que nous resterons unis à jamais, même si la mort veut nous séparer ?

Kakashi : Heu…tu sais qu'on est pas encore mariés, et heu…on ne sait pas ce que peut nous réserver la vie.

Kurenai : Mais on est déjà fiancé, quand même ! Quand vas-t-on se marier ?

Kakashi : …Mais rien ne presse, je t'assure.

Kurenai : Mais quand même…

Kakashi : Heu…on en reparlera demain, ma chérie…

Tente n°7…Oo…Heu…on verra ça plus tard, je crois qu'on les dérange, sincèrement…

-

Anko : ALLEZ BANDE DE MOLLUSQUES ! DEBOUT ! QUI A FOUTU LEE DEHORS ! KIBA, KANKURO VOUS M'FEREZ 100 POMPES ! HEY ! QUI M'A BALANCE UN KUNAI ?

Shikamaru, se cache le visage dans ses mains : Appliquons le principe de l'autruche...Je ne vois personne, donc, personne ne me vois.

Anko : SI ON DIT QUE TU AS 200 DE QI, ESSAYE DE T'EN MONTRER DIGNE!

Shino : Expérience n°12, le principe de l'autruche...échec.

Anko : ET VOILA L'AUTRE QUI COMMENCE A FAIRE DE L'HUMOUR MAINTENANT ! CA PROMET ! (Se dirige vers la tente n°1)...(et la "démonte"(1)) ET VOUS BANDE DE LARVES! DEBOUT OU C'EST MOI QUI VOUS LEVE!

Naruto : AH OSCOUR JE ME FAIS ASPIRER PAR LA TENTE!

Sasuke : La tente est juste tombée sur nous, baka !

Gaara : Hum, plus précisément, Anko nous l'a démolit sur la gueule.

Anko : VOUS AVEZ PAS FINI DE KYAKYATER COMME DES POULETS ? (se poste devant la tente n°4) DEBOUTDEBOUTDEBOUT!

Kiba, regarde en l'air : Tienstiens, la tente est encore debout...Peut-être nous a t'elle oubliée ?

Anko, sadique : Oh...tu veux que j'y remédie ?

Kankurô : Kiba, ça, c'est ma jambe !

Kiba : Pas ma faute, t'as les trois oreillers !

Kankurô : Lâche cette jambe.

Kiba -slurp- (regarde Kankurô avec un sourire sadique) Quoi, tu ne m'avais pas demandé de la lécher?

Kankurô, envoya Kiba dehors : ET EN PLUS J'AIME PAS TON HUMOUR!

Anko, voyant Kiba jarter de la tente : Et d'un. Kankurô, tu veux que je t'aide à sortir?

Kankurô : Deux secondes, juste le temps de m'amputer la jambe et j'arrive!

Anko : Comme tu veux, mais je te préviens, c'est dur de courir à cloche pied!

Kankurô : Okay, je sors...

Kiba : Je proteste, pourquoi vous avez pas réveillé les filles, c'est du favoritisme!

Anko : Tout simplement parce que les filles se sont déjà réveillées depuis une bonne heure!

Kiba : Oh...

Temari : Allez Kankurô, arrête de faire la marmotte et lève-toi!

Kankurô : Viens me chercher si tu l'oses!

Temari : Ah tu veux que je vienne, misérable cafard!

Kankurô : Je t'attends, espèce de harpie!

Temari : YAAAAA! Crève charogne!

Gaara : Quand ils sont comme ça, vaut mieux pas les arrêter, sinon...

Naruto : Et c'est toi qui dit ça?

Hinata : Heu...faudrait peut-être quand même les arrêter...

Kankurô : VIPERE, TRAITRESSE!

Temari : NON, MOI C'EST TEMARI!

Kankurô : JE SAIS SALE HARPIE ! J'AI DEMANDE A MAMAN SI JE POUVAIS T'ECHANGER CONTRE UN HAMSTER, MAIS ELLE A REPONDU NON CAR IL PARAIT QUE T'ES AUSSI SA FILLE!

Gaara : ...

Naruto : Et toi ils ont voulu t'échanger?

Gaara : Oui, contre un blaireau...(2)

Anko : HEY VOUS LA FERMER OU CETTE NUIT VOUS DORMEZ AVEC MOI ET IBIKI!

Kankurô/Temari : ...

Gaara : Ah bah si, elle a trouvé le truc.

Anko : ALLEZ, C'EST PARTI POUR 35KM DE TOR...heu...DE COURSE A PIED!

Kiba : Obligés?

Sasuke : Mauviette!

Kiba : QUOI? Tu vas voir!

35km plus tard...

Naruto : Aaaaaaah j'ai mal aux jambes!

Choji : J'ai faim!

Lee : Même pas fatigué!

Shino : ...

Sasuke : ...

Neji : ...heu...je crois qu'on en paumé deux en chemin...

Shikamaru : Galèèèèèère...

17km plus loin...

Temari : Alors lavette, t'as un caillou dans ta chaussure ?

Kankuro : La ferme, c'est toi qui t'es arrêtée en premier !

Temari : C'était pour te laisser de l'avance !

Kankuro : Ben voyons, et maintenant comment on fait pour rejoindre les autres ?

Temari : Tiens donc, tu commences à réfléchir maintenant ?

Kankuro : Et toi tu commences à faire de l'humour ?

Temari : CRETIN !

Kankuro : C'EST CELUI QUI DIT QUI EST !

Au campement…

Iruka : Comment ça t'en as perdu deux ?

Anko : Bah ils étaient derrière moi, j'ai entendu un : « SALE MOLLUSQUE ! » et puis plus rien !

Iruka : Et tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ?

Anko, sortant des kunais : Hehehe c'est parti pour la chasse aux genins. !

Iruka : Heu…je pense que leur famille aimerai les revoir vivants…

Gaara : Nonon c'est bon c'est bon vous en fait pas leur seul famille c'est moi et j'ai pas spécialement envie de les revoir vivants.

Anko : Tu vois !

Iruka : Il en est hors de question ! Je tiens à l'intégrité physique des genins ici présents !

Anko : Gneu ?

Asuma : Ca veut dire non.

Anko : Oh…bon okay, ils seront vivants ! (et elle partie en courant, pour ne pas entendre la réplique d'Iruka)

A suivre...Anko va t'elle tenir sa résolution ? Kankuro et Temari vont-ils en sortir indemne ? Iruka arrivera t'il à rattraper Anko avant le masacre ? Choji arrivera t'il à faire prendre son petit déjeuné dans la nature ? Est-ce que Lee dormira dans la tente ce soir ? Est-ce que Kiba aura droit à récupérer son oreiller que Kankuro lui a piqué (en supposant bien sûr que le dit Kankuro soit encore vivant entre temps) ? Et enfin, est-ce que Sasuke réussira à récupérer Neji ?...review, please ? ca nous aidera à écrire plus vite !

(1) Karasu : ..."Démonter"...c'est bien le mot poli pour "bousiller sauvagement", c'est ça?

DarkShadow : ...

(2) Humour noir?


	2. Anko attaque!

**Auteurs** : Darkshadow999 et Karasu999 (hé ouais après la belle au bois d'ébène, elles sont de retour)

**Titre **: Vous donneriez un titre à ce truc ? ….DS : Centre de remise en forme /Karasu : bouuuuuuu c'est nul/ Shikamaru : Galèèèèère/ Kankuro : Temari, parlons-en / Temari : Bonne idée parlons-en, qui m'a donné un frère pareil / DS : De l'amour dans l'air/ Karasu : Bouuuuu renvoyez / DS : èé Si tu te crois meilleure, trouves-en un, madame la maligne / Karasu : Car tu te crois maligne / DS : Espèce de…/Iruka : Bon, chers lecteurs, je vous laisses le soin de trouver un titre à cette fic car comme d'habitude ces auteurs sont encore en train de se disputer / Kankuro : Aie, DS m'a mordu/ Karasu : Et que ça te serve de leçon/Gaara : Aller comprendre !

**Disclaimer :** DS : On est vraiment obligées de le dire / Karasu : Bah… oui, donc dit le/ DS : Non, toi dis le / Iruka : Bon, je vais le dire… NOUS…NE…VOUS…APPARTENONS…PAS ! COMPRIS ?

**Genre :** Humour, Romance, Yaoi

**Réponse aux reviews : **PAR DARKSHADOW (l'autre est sur le sol, car elle est en mode éponge, avec les neurones à plat). No coment please.

**_Hotchpotch : _**On peut te jurer qu'on n'est pas aussi cinglées dans la réalité (enfin disons que l'HP ne s'est pas encore manifesté). Sinon pour OCC on a bien une excuse : on ne peut pas faire des conneries si les persos ne sont pas stupides. Pour tes réponses aux interrogations nous aussi on va répondre non à presque tous, on est aussi des sadiques .

**_FFelinna :_** On espère que ça va encore te plaire (tu ne peux pas imaginer l'énergie que j'ai déployé pour obliger Karasu à écrire, je te jure c'est de sa faute si la fic arrive aussi tard). Bonne lecture et savoure le bien car je ne sais vraiment pas quand le prochain paraîtra. Bonne lecture.

**_Ten-Shi :_** On est heureuse que ça te plaise. Nous aussi on s'est bien marré à l'écrire. Sinon pour le titre on ne va pas le changer en fait car on ne veut pas embrouiller les lecteurs.

**_Shakoni : _**Heureusement que tu as écrit cette review car sinon je ne sais pas dans combien de temps serai arrivé le prochain chapitre (je dirais l'année prochaine, je penses). Karasu met vraiment de la mauvaise volonté à écrire. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et peut-être à l'année prochaine si Karasu se réveille, Lol.

**_Cassy-Chan : _**Non je t'assure, nous voulons pas tuer nos lectrices, elles sont trop précieuses (selon Karasu, c'est son but à elle de vous tuer, va comprendre).

**_Yunapix : _**Non je t'assure qu'on était pas fatigué quand on a écrit ça (au contraire) alors imagine les dégâts le jour ou on aura fait 2 nuits blanches + une bouteille de coca avec nous (j'aime pas le coca ). Sinon excuse le retard mais Karasu est une carpette en grève car elle n'a pas de Mikado .

**_Sasuke 22 : _**Moi non plus je n'aime pas trop Sakura et Ino (chacun son avis) c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elles n'apparaissent pas dans la fic. Sinon il y a trop de personnage pour seul Sasuke (enfin au passage je pense écrire une fic Shino/Sasuke grâce à toi). Pour l'heureux couple je te laisses le découvrir enfin un jours car je pense que le chapitre 3 apparaîtra dans disons 100ans ? Ca te va ? Lol. Bonne lecture.

**_AngelEyes-shika : _**Je pense que tu vas être contente, Kankuro à une place de choix dans la fic (enfin ça dépend du point de vue). Ne nous hait pas, mais Kankuro va VRAIMENT en baver et ça presque tout le long de la fic (pauvre Kankuro). Bonne lecture.

**_Yahina88 : _**Je m'en excuse mais Karasu est vraiment pas coopérante. En ce moment elle sert de paillassons est comme si ça ne suffisait pas, elle dégouline (le bras seulement) dans les escaliers. Sinon pour Sasuke et Neji je te laisse la surprise. Bonne lecture

**_Zangi : _**Je sais que tu étais impatient(e ?) de lire la suite mais Karasu à vraiment tous fait pour que la suite n'apparaisse que dans 2 semaines. Enfin selon elle, elle a une excuse, elle a la flemme… (elle est pire que Shikamaru, si, si je te le jure). Bonne lecture et ne t'impatiente pas trop pour la suite. Je crois que ça va prendre des siècles avec elle.

**_Rossignol-chan : _**L'écriture de ce deuxième chapitre fut très éprouvant (Karasu rend tous très difficile). Même en mode serpillière sur le sol, elle me demande de te dire : elle aime bien les gens qui racontent leur vie car en général c'est marrant de plus elle adore les longues reviews (de mise à mort ? pour le peu de coopération qu'elle a manifesté). Très bonne lecture.

**_Tichan : _**On est très honoré que ta première reviews soit pour nous (surtout que Karasu ne le mérite vraiment pas, c'est à cause d'elle que les chapitres arrivent aussi lentement). Sinon je pense que tous les fics qu'on écrira ensemble seront que délire. La preuve au départ cette fic devait être sérieuse. Bonne délire.

**Chapitre 2 : Anko attaque !**

Anko : Le féroce prédateur de la savane perçoit distinctement l'odeur de sa proie à 5km, au Nort-Est. Une des deux cible a sans doute omis depuis –snif snif- une semaine…-snif snif- heu…deux semaines de se laver. (sort un carnet de sa poche et note) rappellez à Kankurô de prendre une douche…et le plus vite possible ! (range son carnet). Le prédateur se rapproche discrètement des deux pauvres créatures innocentes…une fois la cible verrouillée, le premier assaut est lancé. (lance un kunai et tend l'oreille)…

Innocente créature n°1 : WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Quelque chose m'a piqué !

Innocente créature n°2 : Ca y est, il vient de faire péter son dernier neurone valide !

Anko : …Cible atteinte ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à l'achever ! (sort de son buisson) YAAAAHAAAAAABAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

3 heures plus tard au campement…

Iruka : Eh bah, on peut dire que tu l'as pas manqué !

Anko : Je suis pas ninja pour rien !

Kankurô : C'était mes fesses, j'en ai encore besoin, moi !

Temari, faisant craquer ses doigts avec un sourire sadique : Bien ! Maintenant que c'est rentré petit frère, il va falloir que ça sorte !

Kankurô : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

A Konoha…

Genma : T'as pas entendu quelque chose ?

Hayate (1) : Comme une sorte de hurlement terrible ne pouvant provenir que d'une monstrueuse créature venant des entrailles de la Terre ?

Genma : C'est à peu près ça oui. Tu l'as entendu donc ?

Hayate, le plus sérieusement du monde : Non !

Au campement…

Kankurô : AAAARRRRRRhhhhhhhhhh……….QUELLE DELICATESSE !

Temari : Quelle ingratitude ! Elle est sortie, c'est le principal !

Kankurô : Y a un trou maintenant !

Temari, sortant une corde et un kunai : Pourquoi, tu veux que je le referme ?

Kankurô : AAARRGG non, pas la peine !

Anko, arrivant derrière Kankurô avec une bassine d'eau bouillante et la lui balançant sans scrupules : A LA DOUCHE !

Kankurô : AAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHH MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT POUR MERITER CA ?

Anko, sortant le produit vaisselle et le vidant sur Kankurô : Et voilà t'as plus qu'à te sécher maintenant !

Asuma : Bien, je te laisse deux minutes pour te remettre de ton opération, juste le temps de faire sortir Kakashi de sa tente. (il se dirige vers la tente) OW, KAKASHI, ANKO VIENS TE FAIRE UN BISOUS POUR TE LEVER !

Kakashi sortant de la tente : C'est bon, pas la peine, je suis près !

Kurenai : De toutes façons, y a que moi qui ai le droit d'embrasser mon Kakashi !

Kakashi : …

Asuma : Bon bah c'est partit, Gaara, Temari, Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Lee, Choji, Shikamaru, Shino et compagnie en route !

Kankurô : Hey, c'est qui la compagnie ?

Temari : Allez, trou dans cul, on y va !

Lee : Au fait, quel est l'objet de notre repérage ?

Kankurô : J'espère que ça bouge pas trop.

Temari : Des cailloux apprivoisés ?

Asuma : Bah, je pensais plus à la chasse aux moustiques.

Kiba : KOAAAAA ?

3 heures plus tard, à l'heure du repas…

Anko : Alors, bonne chasse ?

Shikamaru, arrivé le premier : Ca gratte.

Hinata : Je pense avoir de la crème dans la tente…

Kiba, mort de rire : Je crois que Sasuke a servit de buffet à volonté !

Sasuke : Crève !

Asuma, tapant sur la tête de Sasuke : Ce n'est pas gentil de dire ça à ses petits camarades !

Kankurô : C'est eux qui nous ont repérés monsieur !

Neji : 353, je crois que nous sommes tombés sur un nid.

Kakashi, avec une bombe insecticide à la main : J'aurai pu y penser plus tôt !

Temari : Mais quel exercice débile, vraiment !

Choji et Naruto : J'ai trop faiiiim !

Gaara : Shukaku ne sait même pas se protéger des moustiques, quel démon foireux.

Lee : Il faudra dire à mon maître que j'ai attrapé plein de moustiques !

Kakashi : Ouaiiiiis, et on les mettra dans sa combinaison !

Shino, sans aucuns boutons contrairement aux autres : Tu t'es trompé Neji, il y en avait 354.

Iruka : A table !

Au repas…

Choji : …Pour résumer le tout, on a droit qu'à un misérable petit LU pour le repas ?

Iruka : C'est bien cela, oui !

Naruto : Je veux rentrer à la maison !

Iruka : Bon, mangez-le vite, car nous allons passer aux révisions !

Temari, à Kankurô : Ne t'en fait pas, c'est moi qui fait la cuisine ce soir ! Je vais te faire un gâteau spéciale-Temari !

Kankurô : Je crois que finalement je vais me mettre à la diète.

Gaara : Qu'est-ce que tu fais une bouteille à la main ?

Kankuro : Il parait que ça fait passer la douleur.

Temari, septique : Tu crois ?

Trois bouteilles plus tard…

Kankuro : Z'avez vu, maintenant, j'ai plus mal du tout !

Kiba : Tu t'es vu quand t'as bu ?

Kankuro : Quoi, tu me cherches, sac à puce ?

Kiba : Quoi quoi tu cherches les emmerdes ?

Temari : Tiens, prends une autre bouteille pour continuer à dire la vérité.

Kankuro : Ah non, je veux pas que l'alcool m'incite à dire n'importe quoi , car moi je vais tout vous dire ce que je pense sur vous. D'abord est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ?

Temari : Vas-y, je sens qu'on bien se marrer.

Kankuro : Merci. (Sur le ton le plus sérieux possible dans un cas comme ça) D'abord, commençons par Kiba. Ta sœur…non, commençons plutôt par MA sœur. C'est une hystérique paranoïaque, au mauvais goûts car elle est tombée amoureuse de…hahaha je vais pas vous le dire, car c'est un ssssssecret, et un secret ça se dit à personne. Ensuite, passons à mon blaireau de frère. Il se la joue comme pas possible alors que sans Shukaku, il vaut pas un kopeck, en plus son tatouage est vraiment ringard ! Ensuite, maître Kakashi…alors ce masque il sert à quoi hein ? Il sert à cacher quelque chose ! Et même que je sais ce que c'est quoi ! Et je sais aussi ce que Kurenai sait ce que c'est quoi ! D'ailleurs, en pralant de Kurenai, je sais que vous êtes désespérée à vos 50 ans, mais de là à porter des mini-jupes comme les traînées même en hiver pour avoir des mecs aux cheveux gris comme Kakashi, il faut l'oséééééééé…ensuite, passons à Asuma. Vous puez ! Vous sentez la cigarette à longueur de journée, vous intoxiquez l'air, et mes pauvres petits poumons avec ! Et même que si ça continue, il va falloir vous enfermer dans un bocal, où vous pourrez noircir vos poumons tranquillement ! Ensuiiiite Iruka ! Alors mon ange, sous votre air calme et intelligent, se cache un pervers débile ! Eh oui, car moi je connais votre magouille avec Asuma ! Passons ensuite à l'ami des bébêtes en tous genres ! Je vais te dire un truc : Les limaces dans la salade c'est pas digeste et encore heureux que ça fait pas crouch crouch comme les abeilles dans le coca ! Car je sais que tu es constitué d'insectes, mais moi paaaaas et je veux pas l'être ! Passons à Shikamaru, le maître de la galèèèèèèère attitude ! Alors comme ça tu te crois intelligent d'être flemmard hein ? Bah moi je vais te dire un truc : tu n'es qu'un mollusque frustré de ne pas être assez couillu pour violer Shino ! Et passons à monsieur je me sens tout-puissant : Sasuke ! Alors comme ça ton grand frère t'a pas tué hein ? Eh bien il aurai dû ! Comme ça ça m'aurai empêché de te connaître et je ne m'en serai que mieux porté ! Tu sais quoi ? moi je t'aurai mis avec mon frère car vous vous croyez tout les deux supérieurs à l'élite alors que vous n'êtes tous les deux que des quiches lorraines ! Dans une autre vie, tu devais être une fille et avoir épousé Gaara ! Et bah tu sais quoi , Je te donne mon frère encore dans cette vie ! Et fait plein de choses cochonnes avec lui si tu veux ! Passons à Hinata ! Alors comme ça tu n'oses pas dire ce que tu penses des autres en face hein ? En fait tu n'est qu'une hypocrite égocentrique avec des yeux bizarres-bizarres comme l'autre abruti à côté de toi qui te sert de cousin ! Moi je vais t'apprendre un truc : t'as lâché Sasuke pour être avec cet abruti de Naruto ? Peut-être est-ce un symptôme du nio-nio en cage sur ton crâne ? En parlant de l'autre nabot tout orange, lui il est incapable de se la fermer plus d'une minute, et toujours pour dire des conneries plus débiles les unes que les autres ! Tu sais quoi ? On le sait tous que tu veux devenir Hokage ! Et tu sais quoi ? Tu le deviendras pas ! En parlant de ça, ça me fait penser à Anko, la maîtresse de la torture, hein ? Ce serai pas plutôt pour cacher ta fragilité psychologique ! En plus tu sors avec Ibiki, ce malade balafré complètement instable et obsédé par la torture des autres, tout simplement pour se venger de ces propres blessures ! Maintenant, Lee ! Tu n'es qu'un imbécile aux gros sourcils qui passe son temps à s'entraîner car en fait, il est totalement incapable de faire autre chose ! Ensuite, Choji, qui n'est qu'un gros lard dépourvu de la moindre parcelle d'intelligence ! Et enfin, mon préféré, Kibanounet ! Toi, t'es le moins pire de tous ! Bon, je reconnais que tu n'es qu'un sac à puce à l'humour pas drôle, ti mignon ! J'aimerai bien te faire plein de papouilles…

Kakashi : STOP ! Je crois qu'on eu assez de vérités pour aujourd'hui !

Kankuro : Attendez, j'en suis qu'à la moitié !

Iruka : L'autre attendra que tu ai décuvé ! Maintenant en cours…

A suivre…Kankurô survivra t'il à ses multiples ennemis ? Sasuke était-il réellement une fille dans sa vie antérieure ? Est-ce que l'équipe arrivera à survivre à la cuisine de Temari ? Kurenai va-t-elle rallonger ses jupes ? Kakashi ce teint t'il les cheveux ? Choji va-t-il survivre au régime petit LU ? Karasu va-t-elle enfin se réveiller ? Va-t-elle survivre aux menaces de mort des lecteurs enragés ? Vous verrez la suite dans le prochain chapitre de Pas de nom !

DS : Enfin s'il apparaît un jour !

Karasu : Reviews please…j'essaierai de faire des efforts ! TT

DS : Bon, je vais me coucher maintenant, à dans 2 semaines, si on y arrive.

(1) : Eh oui, il est reviendu, faites péter le champomy !


	3. Mangez épicé, c'est bon pour la santé

**Auteurs** : Karasu, dans le noir avec juste les deux yeux visibles comme dans les dessins animés: C'est bon ? Il est parti / DS, allumant une bougie : Oui, la voie est libre ! (se dirige vers l'ordi) / Karasu : T'as vu, c'est la seule chose qu'il n'a pas abîmé ! Kidomarou est un vrai tortionnaire / DS : La faute à qui / Karasu : Pas moi en tout cas / DS : Voyons voir…qui donc est la fille qui a mis un temps monstre à se décider à commencer à penser à écrire le 3e chapitre ? …C'est bizarre, je l'ai sur le bout de la langue… / Karasu : Pas de Mikado pas de fic, c'est la règle / DS : En tout cas, cher lecteurs, évitez à l'avenir de nous envoyer (pense à Sakoni) des outils de persuasion de ce genre pour nous inciter (et ça marche) à écrire notre fic plus rapidement ! …Remarque, un Itachi en boxer… / Iruka : Hors Sujet ! Recalés !

**Titre **: Karasu : Alors, un titre…un titre…c'est facultatif / DS : Alors, selon les statistiques sur le pourcentage de votes sur les titre que nous avons proposée (Karasu : Nous en avons proposé ?)...(balance son carnet) Y en a pas ! Cette fic restera donc sans titre / Sasuke : A quoi ça sert de se faire passer pour intelligente si c'est pour dire des conneries pareilles / Karasu : Ce qui confirme mon apriori envers les blondes…hey, lâche cette tondeuse / DS : Mort aux roux / Kankuro : A l'aide ! DS me pourchasse avec la tondeuse / DS : AHAHAHAHA / Karasu : Et que ça te serve de leçon / Gaara : Allez comprendre… / Iruka : On s'égard, on s'égard…

**Disclaimer :** Karasu : La partie que je déteste / DS : Pire que d'avoir un Kidomarou sur le dos / Karasu : Pire / DS : Pire comment / Karasu : J'vais pas t'faire un dessin / DS : Mais c'est qu'elle m'agresse celle-là / Iruka : Allez, je vous laisse une dernière chance / Karasu : M'en fiche, j'le dirais pas, et c'est mon dernier mot / DS : Si Karasu le dit pas, bah j'le dit pas / Karasu : De toute façon si je l'avais dit tu n'aurais pas eu à le faire / Iruka : On n'est jamais mieux servit que pas soi-même (s'éclaircit la voix) NOUS NE VOUS APPARTENONS PAS !

**Genre :** Humour, Romance, Yaoi

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**yunapix : **DS : Eh bien, voici le 3e chapitre après environ…allez, 2 mois d'attente / Karasu : Me sens pas responsable –sifflote- / DS : La fic n'a pas été si longue à écrire en fait, mais par contre, traîner Karasu est quelque chose de trop difficile pour une seule personne !

**Cassy-Chan : **Karasu : eheheh (rire pas du tout crédible) voyons, tu penses que je serai assez sadique pour vous tuer ? Mais nooooonnnnn, je tiens trop à vos review moi ! eheheh / DS : Par contre moi, elle m'aura par l'épuisement. Il faut la traîner, la supplier, lui offrir des Mikado, la menacer (tout cela en 1 mois) pour qu'elle daigne s'asseoir et critiquer tout ce que je propose pour la fic (et l'ordi par la même occasion). / Karasu : On parle de moi là / DS : Désespérante / Karasu : Je t'aurai achevé avant la fin eheheh / DS : …Si je meurs, la fin de la fic n'apparaîtra jamais.

**Shibi : **DS : Heureusement que tu as présisé « même si ça met du temps », elle est abominable, et encore, c'est un euphémisme / Karasu : Eheheh, Satan ne m'arrive pas à la cheville / DS : C'est la dernière fic que je fais avec toi / Karasu : J'en doute, j'en doute, à part, ça, OUI, je suis une grande fan de Kankurô / DS : Moi je préfère Itachi.

**Hotchpotch : **DS : Je te PROMET que tous les chapitres arriveront un jour, mais quand, si on te le demande… / Karasu : AHAHA je suis encore vivante ! eheheh Désolé mais je suis increvable / DS : De plus, d'être chiante, increvable, pénible et je te passe tout les adjectifs possibles et imaginables, il est impossible de la tenir plus de 2mn en place, d'où le peu d'écriture de cette fic. / Karasu : Moi, je tiens plus que toi en place : je dors debout / DS : Et elle en est fière…

**Sakoni : **DS : Merci pour Kidomarou, il a été très convaicant. Même si maintenant je vais devoir expliquer à ma mère pourquoi on a plus de vaisselle à la maison… / Karasu : Kidomarou fait très peur. / DS : Je t'emprunte Kidomarou pour tous les chapitres, avec lui, il me faut un mois de moins pour la convaincre de faire un chapitre…enfin, avec le peu qu'il y a, je sais même pas si on peu appeler ça un chapitre… / Karasu : C'est pour me venger de Kidomarou que c'est court eheheh… / DS : Elle est vraiment machiavélique hein ? (dites oui, c'est bon pour son moral).

**Yuzu : **Karasu : Eheheh, je sais, je suis géniale / DS : Géniale ? Pour avoir mis 2 mois à te décider à écrire cette fic, avoir proposé 2 phrases et avoir critiqué toutes les autres ? Moi j'appelle ça une calamité / Karasu : Hey, tu oublies que c'est bibi qui non seulement tape elle-même la fic entièrement sur ordi mais en plus qui corrige toutes tes autres fics ! Ca mérite au moins les applaudissements de tout le monde / DS : Après toute l'énergie que je déploie pour te persuader à écrire la fic, tu me dois bien ça / Karasu : Ouais, c'est peut-être aussi que t'es nulle en ortho, allez avoue / DS : C'est plus une réponse de review, ça, c'est un règlement de comptes !

**AngelEyes-Shika : **DS : Pour l'empoisonnement, Karasu, ne l'aurai pas volé, mais j'en ai encore besoin. Mais si il y a quelqu'un qui doit la tuer, ce sera moi / Karasu : Eheheh, vous oubliez qu'une marionnette ne meurt pas, dommaaaaaage / DS : Il me reste toujours ma hache et une scierie pas très loin de chez moi… / Karasu : Maiheuuu ça vous arrive jamais à vous, d'être flemmard / DS : Toujours ! Mais ça n'empêche que là tu dépasse les bornes / Karasu : Bon bah, vive Kankurô quand même ?

**Sailor Ocean : **Karasu : Encore une à qui j'ai envoyé un pied dans la tombe, eheheh, et une victoire de plus / DS : Karasu, si tu tues tous les lecteurs, tu n'auras plus de reviews, et s'il n'y a plus de review, tu refuseras catégoriquement de continuer la fic, et donc, tu ne tueras plus personne. / Karasu : …Elle est où la logique / DS : Fini la fic vite fait et tu pourras tuer tout le monde que tu veux après / Karasu : Alors dans 2 ans normalement je… / DS : Déconcertant, non ?

**Chapitre 3 : Mangez épicé, c'est bon pour la santé**

Iruka : Bien ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier la circulation du chakra dans le corps humain.

Kiba : Moi, je propose qu'on s'en aille tous… (gros silence et regard noir du prof) enfin moi c'que j'en dit…

Iruka : Bon, Lee peux-tu expliquer ce qu'est le chakra ?

Lee : Non, car maître Gai n'est pas là pour me féliciter, donc ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Iruka soupirant (la journée va être longue) : Bon, et toi Naruto ?

Naruto : Chakra…chakra…j'ai déjà entendu ce mot-là quelque part…

Iruka : Naruto, réfléchit un peu !

Sasuke : Vous lui demandez l'impossible monsieur.

Shikamaru : Vous pourriez baisser d'un volume ? Y en a qui essayent de dormir ici ! Prenez donc exemple sur Kankurô !

Naruto : ……. ….. … … .. .. . . HEIN QUOI REPETE UN PEU !

Sasuke : Affligeant…

Iruka, rassemblant tout son self-contrôle : Bon, y a t'il quelqu'un ici qui sait ce qu'est le chakra ?

Temari : Je serai tenté de dire non…

Shino, prit de pitié pour le pauvre prof : **Chakra** n.m (mot sansk., _roue, disque_). Le chakra est l'énergie dont ont besoin les ninjas pour lancer leurs sorts. Il existe deux genres de chakra. Celui produit par des milliards de cellules qui composent le corps : l'énergie corporelle, et celui acquis grâce à l'entraînement et à l'expérience : l'énergie spirituelle.

Naruto : Il a appris le dico par cœur, ma parole !

Kiba : Ouais, ça impressionne au début, et puis on s'habitue…

Iruka : Merci Shino, donc je disais…

Ibiki : Ca suffit maintenant, place au VERITABLE entraînement !

Iruka : Heu…mais il me reste encore 2h48 de cours…

Ibiki : C'est pas grave, tu les rattraperas la prochaine fois ! Allez, en route les gosses !

…

Ibiki : Très bien, voilà les consignes : je vous tape dessus et vous devrez encaisser les coups sans crier et sans répliquer…c'est pour heu…tester votre résistance physique !

Tout le monde : …

Kiba : Elle est où l'astuce ?

Ibiki : Attention, ça va faire très mal, SOUFFREZ AHAHA !

Le soir…

Kiba : Je viens de découvrir qu'on pouvais avoir mal à des endroits dont je ne connaissait même pas l'existence.

Kankurô, venant à peine de finir de décuver : Mal à la tête…

Neji : Estime-toi heureux qu'Ibiki t'ai laissé dormir sur ta table au cours d'Iruka !

Naruto : Regardez ça ! Les filles ont eu que dalle, quelle arnaque !

Hinata : C'est ce qu'on appelle… la ga…galanterie.

Temari : J'ai fais une soupe au miso ! Et c'est à toi, mon cher frère, que revient l'honneur de goûter en premier !

Kankurô : Non merci, je choisis de vivre.

Temari : Alors je te conseille VIVEMENT de boire ma soupe !

Kankurô : Bah pourquoi, argumente !

Temari : Parce que je suis ta GRANDE sœur !

Kankurô : C'est pas une raison !

_BAFF_

Kankurô : Ah, bah là c'est clair !

Kankurô prenant une cuillérée : … .. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH ! CA ARRACHE ! T'AS MIS DU PIMENT !

Temari, d'un ton enjoué : Plein !

_Flash-back_

Temari : Alors…pour une soupe au miso…tiens, du navet, ça pourrai être marrant, et du piment aussi ! Bon…une petite pincée…allez, une pour mon tout petit frère…ho, et une autre pour mon deuxième petit frère…allez, tant qu'à faire, je met tout !

_Fin du flash-back_

Temari : Voyez-vous, on a toujours du miso sucré, alors pour changer, j'ai essayé d'en faire un épicé !

Kankurô : Quand je vous disais qu'elle voulait ma mort…

Temari : Bon bah, si vous aimez pas, c'est pas grave ! J'ai préparé un gâteau au curry, façon Temari !

Kankurô : Iruka-sensei, il reste encore des petits LU de ce midi ?

Iruka : Bon ! Voyant dans quel état vous a mis notre cheeer collègue (foudroyant du regard le collègue en question) nous vous dispensons de la course à pied pour ce soir.

Le soir, dans les tentes…

Tente n°1…toujours aussi animée…

Gaara : …

Sasuke : …

Naruto : Dit Neji, c'est vrai que je ressemble à un nabot orange bavard et stupide?

Sasuke : Kankurô t'as assez bien résumé, en effet…

Naruto : Alors, ça veut dire que tu vas vraiment sortir avec Gaara ?

Gaara : …

Sasuke : …

Neji, ne voulant pas rajouter de la pression dans la tente : …

Tente n°2…discussion sur : mon frère est un imbécile…

Temari : Mon frère est un imbécile.

Hinata : Mais non, il a ses bons côtés.

Temari : Mon frère est vraiment un imbécile (oser me traiter d'hystérique paranoïaque)

Hinata : Mais non, je suis sûre qu'en réfléchissant bien…en réfléchissant très bien, on pourrai lui trouver une petite qualité.

Temari : Peine perdue, mon frère est un imbécile.

Hinata : …

…et ça peut continuer longtemps comme ça…

Tente n°3…tentative ratée…

Shino : (alors, je lui dit ou pas ? Si je tente pas, je resterai con toute ma vie, alors que si je lui dit…ouais, mais si je lui dit…bon allez je tente) …Shikamaru ? –le secouant un peu- Shikamaruuuuu… -le secouant comme un cocotier- HEY, SHIKAMARU !

Shikamaru : Hummm… ?

Shino : Je peux te poser une question à propos de ce qu'à dit Kankurô ?

Choji : ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Shikamaru : Je t'en pris, fais comme si j'étais réveillé.

Shino : …C'est bon, oublie…

Tente n°4…Bouclier-pigeon…

Kiba : M'approche pas, pervers !

Kankurô : Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

Kiba : N'approche pas j'ai dit ! Lee, mets-toi entre nous deux, s'il a des choses cochonnes à faire, qu'il le fasse avec toi !

Kankurô : Non mais ça va pas ?

Lee : Heu…pourquoi moi ?

Kiba : C'est dehors ou entre nous deux !

Lee : Bon, bon, on fait comme ça…

Anko : LA FERME ! LE PREMIER QUI L'OUVRE, IL DORT AVEC MOI ET IBIKI !

Tout le monde : …

A suivre…

Iruka va-t'il récupérer ses 2h48 de cours ? Ibiki va-t-il arrêter de maltraiter ses élèves ? Temari prendra t'elle des cours de cuisine ? Shino va-t-il réussir à parler à Shikamaru ? Kankurô est-il réellement un pervers ? Va-t-il faire des choses bizarres à Lee ? Kiba sera-t-il jaloux ? Les prochains chapitres seront-ils plus longs ? Arriveront-ils plus vite ? Vous saurez tout dans le prochain épisode de…Pas de nom !

DS : Moi, je vote pour dans 3 mois !

Karasu : Moi je pense qu'on sera mortes bien avant !

DS : Ohoh, je crois que Kidomarou nous a retrouvé.

Karasu/DS : AAAAAAAAAAhhh….

Kiba : Laissez quand même des review, elles font peine à voir…


	4. Késako?

**_Auteur _**: Karasu : mwahahahaha… / DS : Je peux savoir ce qu'on fout dans des catacombes / Karasu : Je suis venu voir si des lecteurs étaient morts en lisant la fic / DS : On a pas pu écrire cette semaine car tu m'as obligé à visiter tous les cimetières du voisinage pour essayer de trouver des lecteurs morts en lisant notre fic ? T'es louche… / Karasu : Bof, c'est pas une semaine de plus ou de moins qui va empêcher la terre de tourner…hey, c'est peut-être une bonne idée finalement / DS : Je te rappelle que les hommes d'Orochimaru et de l'Akastuki sont à nos trousses car les lecteurs trouvent qu'on écrit trop lentement. / Karasu : Okay, okay, trouve-moi un ordinateur et on écrit (eheheh ça va bien lui prendre quelques heures) / Kidomaru sortant d'on ne sait où : Sakoni m'a chargé de vous donner ça. / Karasu : Aaaaah un ordinateur portable ! Vite, on prend la porte / SCHLANG / DS : Ohoh / Tayuya : Ca suffit les conneries ! Allez, au boulot / Iruka : Bon, là je crois que vous n'avez plus vraiment le choix… / DS et Karasu : Bandes de sadique / Iruka : Vous pourrez vous plaindre après, mais maintenant, écrivez cette foutu fic une bonne fois pour toute !

**_Titre_** : Karasu : Je sais même pas pourquoi on laisse cette partie-là vu qu'on a même pas de titre pour cette fic / DS : Car Iruka a dit que cette partie était très importante / Iruka : Tiens tiens, tu m'écoutes maintenant / Kankurô : Ahaha, DS, la cireuse de pompes / DS, cours après Kankurô avec un chausse-pieds : Reviens ici tout de suite / Kankurô : Aïe ! DS me jette des chausse-pieds dans la tête / Karasu : Et que ça te serve de leçon ! Gaara : Allez comprendre… / Iruka : Ca devient vraiment ridicule…

**_Disclaimer _**: DS : C'est vraiment cette partie-là qu'on devrait supprimer / Karasu : Pour une fois, on est d'accord / Iruka : Bon, je suppose que c'est encore à moi de le faire… / DS : Ne te sens surtout pas obligé / Iruka : En aucuns cas on ne vous appartiendra, c'est clair ?

**Réponses aux reviews** :

**_Ewalin : _**DS : Elle entendait quoi par le : sinon… / Karasu : M'en fiche, moi ce qui m'intéresse c'est d'avoir faillit réussir à la tuer, dommage que je l'ai manquée de peu… / DS : Ne fais pas attention à elle, c'est juste pour se rendre intéressante / Karasu : Maiheu !

**_AngelEyes-Shika :_** Karasu : Bah ! Si il me préfère à toi, c'est tout simplement car c'est lui mon créateur, même s'il doit regretter amèrement en ce moment de m'avoir créé / DS : Je suis d'accord, alors qu'elle le torture, c'est la première personne à qui il pense pour se faire sauver ! Il doit pas être net lui non plus / Karasu : Tu crois qu'on peut vendre la recette du miso au piment à de grands cuisiniers ? DS : Hum, faut voir…et toi AngelEyes, tu veux essayer ?

**_Yunapix : _**DS : Fait attention à ce que tu dis : si tu dis à Karasu qu'elle peut prendre son temps, elle serait capable de poster le prochain chapitre dans un an / Karasu : Aaaaah voilà un lecteur compéhensif ! Je peux vraiment prendre tout mon temps / DS : Dommage pour toi, tout les lecteurs ne sont pas aussi compréhensifs

**_Shiki no Kagami : _**Gaara : C'est vrai, on m'a un peu oublié depuis un moment. / Karasu : En fait on a décidé de le laisser un peu tranquille, car il va tellement morfler dans les prochains chapitres… / DS : Comment peux-tu dire ça alors qu'on ne sait même pas ce qui se passera au prochain chapitre, et pire, on ne sait même pas comment ça finira / Karasu : Ca finira lorsqu'on en aura marre ! … Peut-être qu'il n'y aura plus jamais de chapitres après celui-là !

**_Wish : _**Karasu : Ahaha, mais la vie a toujours injuste avec moi, alors pourquoi pas avec toi ? Eheheh / DS : C'est pas un moyen de torture, c'est plutôt parce qu'elle a la flemme d'écrire la suite… (coup de pub : si tu t'ennuies, lis notre autre fic, La belle aux bois d'ébène)

**Sakoni :** DS : alors, pour la longueur de la fic, je crois qu'on y est ! Et oui, Kidomaru fait vraiment très peur / Karasu : Mais pourquoi tu l'a pas utilisé, ta bombe insecticide ! TT / DS : Bon, bah, t'as eu raison, plus de deux semaines d'attente, mais…c'est la faute à Karasu / Karasu, n'écoutant pas : Eheheh, toi aussi, tu me trouves machiavélique / La seule personne machiavélique dans cette fic, c'est Kidomaru ! Et peut-être Tayuya, aussi / Karasu : Pheu ! Je fais bien plus peur que tous les ninjas du son réunis / DS : Tu disais ?

**Kamori12 : **DS : Ta super longue review aussi longue que notre chapitre 3 m'a fais mourir de rire / Karasu : Donc en gros, arrête tes conneries si tu veux lire la fin de cette fic ! Je pourrai pas l'écrire si DS meurs / DS : Au moins t'es plus la seule à chercher la mort des lecteurs / Karasu : Peuh ! Je vaux bien mieux qu'elle, j'ai pas ris une seule fois en lisant sa review (nez qui s'allonge) / DS : Ah bon ? Qui au téléphone était tellement morte de rire que je ne comprenais pas la moitié de ce qu'elle lisait ? Zut, je n'arrive pas à me rappeler de son nom… je lui demanderais bien de me rembourser les frais de communication, tiens / Karasu : Tu as bien raison, je serai à ta place, je ferai pareille / DS : Ce qui serai gentil, ce serai de ne pas t'allier avec Sakoni pour nous obliger à écrire plus vite : on tient à la vie ! En plus, ça nous obligerai à en écrire un par semaine !

**Ehwinn :** DS : Je me demande pourquoi tout le monde nous reproche d'écrire des chapitres trop courts et que ça arrive trop lentement…une page de word tous les deux mois, c'est suffisant, non ? Que les lecteurs sont exigeants / Karasu : J'te l'fais pas dire ! moi je dis : moins j'en fais, mieux j'me porte / DS : Quoiqu'en même temps, quand j'attends la suite d'une fic, je suis pareille que toi ! Au passage, toutes les questions que nous posons à a fin des chapitres auront des réponses plus convaincantes. / Karasu : En tout cas, ce serai vraiment cool si tout pouvais se réaliser, peut-être que Kankurô est médium, qui sait ?

Note : Les pensées des personnages sont entre parenthèses

Note 2 : Karasu : Si vous vous paumez dans les noms inventés, DS a été assez sympathique pour vous faire un petit plan…moi chuis pas assez aimable…

Note 3 : DS : Bon, okay, ce chapitre est assez spécial, mais bon vous en faites pas, les prochains chapitres seront comme les 3 premiers / Karasu : M'en fiche moi, on m'a demandé d'écrire beaucoup, pas que ce soit intéressant / DS : …Ne faites même pas attention à cette réflexion…

Chapitre 4 : Késako ?

La nuit, les esprits tourmentés par leur journées s'égarent dans le passé de leur vie antérieure…

_: Ookami nee-san, ça va ? je savais que tu m'avais dit de ranger mes jouets car sinon tu glisserais dessus…eh bah…t'avais raison._

_Sasuke, ouvrant les yeux : Hein ? Itachi ?_

_: Malheur, elle s'est cognée plus fort que je pensais. Je devrais peut-être appeler Harinezumi._

_Sasuke : Itachi, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'es tout petit !_

_: Mais arrête de m'appeler Itachi ! Moi c'est Kômori ! Ton petit frère ! Hého, on se réveille ! -croisant les bras- Et en plus, j'ai déjà 11 ans ! …Ca va grande sœur ?_

_Sasuke : …Gr…GRANDE SŒUR ? -remarquant qu'il portait une longue robe noire moulante, et remarquant surtout deux choses proéminentes au niveau de la poitrine- AAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHH ! CHUIS UNE FILLE !_

_Kômori : Heuuuu…ne bouge pas ! Je vais le chercher !_

_Sasuke, se regardant dans un miroir juste au dessus de lui : J'ai…les cheveux longs ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive !_

_: Heuuu…Ookami-san ? Ton petit frère te fait encore des misères ?_

_Sasuke : NARUTO ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je suis une fille ! Où on est ?_

_: Baahh…on est chez toi, oui, tu est une fille, ce qui se passe, j'aimerai autant le savoir que toi et c'est pas parce qu'à chaque fois que je passe chez toi c'est pour te dire qu'Anaguma sera en retard, que c'est une raison pour faire semblant de pas me reconnaître !_

_Sasuke : Mais bien sûr que je te connais ! T'es le baka de service !_

_: Eh bah on avance ! Et mon prénom c'est… ?_

_Sasuke : …Naruto !_

_: Perdu ! Allez, répète après moi ! Ki-tsu-ne ! Le meilleur ami d'Anaguma !_

_Sasuke : Eeeeet…c'est qui Anaguma ?_

_Kitsune : Hein ?_

_Kômori : Elle est là ! Viens vite Hari-chan !_

_Harinezumi : Ouais ouais, c'est bon elle va pas mourir !_

_Sasuke -attrapant Dosu par les épaules- : DOSU ! Rappelle-toi ! On avait passé l'examen chunin ensemble ! D'ailleurs…heu…t'es mort non ?_

_Harinezumi : …T'as raison, Kômori, il faudrai se dépêcher._

_Kitsune : Et merde ! Je vais devoir dire à Anaguma que sa chère…_

_: Salut la compagnie ! Je vous dérange ? Tant mieux ! Je voulais vous dire…_

_Sasuke : Tayuya ! Tu devrais être morte !_

_: Non, moi c'est Yagyuu, tu sais, ton bison préféré ! Mais tu peux m'appeler Yagi, tu sais comme d'hab' quoi !_

_Sasuke : …Bison ?_

_Yagyuu, ne l'écoutant pas : Oh ! Mais c'est Kumo que je vois là-bas ! HEY ! KUMO ! ATTENDS-MOI ! Zut ! Il se sauve ! Bon bah à plus !_

_Sasuke : Kumo…bison…Ana-truc…je suis perdu là…_

_Harinezumi : Oh, c'est juste une amnésie passagère, ça ne durera pas, pas de soucis._

_Kômori : Je peux aller habiter chez Tsubuyaku en attandant ?_

_Harinezumi : Non, toi tu reste t'occuper sagement de ta sœur ! Pendant ce temps-là, Kitsune, tu vas prévenir Gaidoku de la situation._

_Kitsune : Pourquoi moi ?_

_Sasuke : …Gaidoku ?_

_Kômori, secouant la tête : Alalala, elle a même oublié le chef de la famille !_

_Kitsune, essayant d'arnaquer Kômori : Je m'occupe d'Ookami et toi tu vas prévenir Gaidoku, okay ?_

_Kômori : Non merci, je choisis de vivre._

_Harinezumi : Allez Kitsune, plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite ce sera fini !_

_Sasuke : Je crois que je vais m'allonger un peu._

_Kômori : Bonne idée, nee-san, je vais te faire un thé !_

_Harinezumi : Bon, moi je vous laisse._

_Sasuke, montant les escaliers : Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_-BLARFF-_

_Kômori : Heuuu…je sais aussi que tu m'avais dis de ranger ma chambre, mais…La tienne est à droite !_

_Sasuke : Tu me rangeras ta…je vais dormir._

………

_-griiiiii- -bruit de porte qui s'ouvre-_

_Kômori : Heuuuu…nee-san…je veux pas te déranger mais…les rideaux ont pris feu, je fais quoi ? Enfin, si tu veux encore te reposer, on peut régler le problème après._

_Sasuke : Oui, c'est une bonne idée…un feu…UN FEU ? -sort de la chambre en courant, déboule dans les escalier…remonte les escaliers, remonte dans la chambre, chope son petit frère- OU EST LA CUISINE ?_

_Kômori : Heuu…en bas à gauche._

_Sasuke chope sa couverture, vas dans la cuisine et étouffe le feu avec._

_Kômori : Baaaahhh…on se fait inviter ce soir ?_

_Sasuke : Vas faire ce que tu veux, je veux juste dormir…-s'appuyant sur la gazinière encore chaude- …GYYAAAAAA…_

………

_Harinezumi, mettant un bandage à la main de Sasuke : Je veux bien que tu sois amnésique, mais normalement ce n'est pas sensé rendre les gens stupides !_

_Kômori, secouant la tête : Alala, grande sœur tu fais vraiment n'importe quoi !_

_Sasuke : Je suis…fatigué…_

_Yagyuu et : Coucou tout le monde ! Alors, on espère que tout le monde est prêt pour fêter la nouvelle année ?_

_Sasuke : Hein ? La nouvelle année ? Je croyais qu'on était en mai ?_

_Yagyuu : Mais noooooonnnnn tu nous refais à chaque fois la même comédie quand tu dois danser avec le corbeau ! Mais t'en fais pas, moi et Tabentori, on s'occupe de tout ! -montre la fille à la tignasse blonde à côté d'elle-_

_Tabentori: Et puis t'exagères, mon frère n'est pas si abominable que ça !_

_Sasuke : Temar…heu… Tabentori, tu ressemble beaucoup à une hystérique que je connais, et qui fesait une cuisine disons…spéciale._

_Tabentori: Eheheh, t'en fais pas, c'est moi qui fait la cuisine cette année, et je vais vous faire mes sushis- Tabentori -nutella-confiture de fraise-beurre de cacahuète !_

_Sasuke : (C'est vraiment le sosie de Temari, autant physiquement que de caractère…)_

_Yagyuu, prend Tabentori par le bras : Bon, bah on vous laisse, moi je m'occupe des robes !_

_Harinezumi : La tempête est passée…_

_Sasuke : …Je dois être rassuré ?_

_: Derrière une tempête se cache l'ouragan._

_Harinezumi : C'est profond ça, Tsume._

_Kômori, se moquant de sa sœur : Et lui, dans ton monde, il s'appelle comment ?_

_Sasuke : (Kimimaro…) …Non, je le connais pas._

_Tsume : Je passais juste parce que j'aime bien te voir dans tout tes états avant de danser avec le corbeau._

_Sasuke : Vous commencez à me faire peur, tous._

_Tsume : La peur ne doit pas t'égarer du droit chemin…car l'amour gagne toujours !_

_Harinezumi : C'est ça, c'est ça, va donc protéger ton ami le corbeau des foudres de son frère._

_Kômori, croisant les bras : De toutes façon, Anaguma a vraiment un sale caractère !_

_Harinezumi : Faut avouer aussi que Sainantori avait fait fort la dernière fois avec notre pauvre Ookami…_

_Sasuke : Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait ?_

_Tsume : La haine n'engendre que la haine…_

_Sasuke : Réflexion faite, je veux pas savoir._

_Harinezumi : T'es encore là, Tsume ?_

_Tsume : D'habitude, elle me vire à coups de brosses à cheveux, j'attendais juste…je suis déçu…_

_Kômori : Je peux la remplacer ?_

_Tsume : Non non, y a que ma chère et tendre Ookami qui est assez mignonne pour ça…_

_Harinezumi, pointant son indexe vers la porte : Dehors._

_: ExcusezmoivousnauriezpasvuKumoparhasard ?_

_Sasuke : Gné ?(Haku, bon à partir de maintenant, je suis plus étonné)_

_Harinezumi : La dernière fois qu'on l'a vue, Yagyuu lui courait après, donc à priori en ce moment il doit être caché au milieu de la forêt. Arrête donc d'être aussi timide, Ansei, on ne comprend rien._

_Ansei, se sauvant vers la porte : P…pardon, désolé…merci…_

_Kômori, les mains en porte-voix : Hey, nounours, la prochaine fois, PARLE PLUS FORT !_

_Sasuke : Nounours ? Ca vous arrive souvent de vous donner des noms d'animaux ?_

_Kômori : Bah ouais, selon notre signe quoi !_

_Sasuke : Notre…signe ?_

_Kômori : Olala, t'as même oublié ça ? C'est vraiment la misère ! Tu devrais pourtant te rappeler que nous sommes les douze maudits possédés par les signes du zodiaque galbadien ! (1)_

_Sasuke : Je me sens très…très…fatigué…tout d'un coup…_

_-Pouff-_

_Sasuke : Oooh…le sol est plus près tout d'un coup…qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_Harinezumi : Attends que ça passe et évite les miroirs._

_Sasuke, se tournant vers le miroir : Le miroir ? Pourq…AAAAAAAAAOOOOOOUUUUUUUUhhhhhhh ! C'est horrible ! Je suis tout poilu ! Je suis un loup ! UN LOUP !_

_Harinezumi : Quand je te disais d'éviter les miroirs. Pourquoi tu ne m'écoute jamais ?_

_: Oh, Hari, je te cherchais !_

_Sasuke, sautant sur le nouveau venu : AAAAOOOUUUU ! Zabuza ! Je suis un loup ! Un loup !_

_: Heu…ouaw…moi qui me disais que j'avais besoin de Harinezumi en urgence, j'te le laisse !_

_Harinezumi, las : Fais pas attention, Kumo, amnésie passagère. Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ?_

_Kômori : Je commence à me demander si c'est vraiment passager._

_Kumo : Laisse tomber, c'est pas grave je me débrouillerai…_

_Sasuke : AAAOOOOUUUU ! Je suis un loup et tout le monde s'en fout ?_

_Kumo : Et alors ? Te plains pas, moi je suis une araignée, et à chaque fois Yagyuu essaye de m'écraser sans remors à coup de sabots sous prétexte qu'elle n'aime pas les araignées !_

_Kômori : Sûr, Bison vs Araignée, le combat doit être rude pour toi, Kumo._

_Sasuke : ALORS CA VOUS FAIT RIEN ?_

_Harinezumi : Si, mal aux oreilles. Calme-toi, Ookami, t'énerver ne te rendra pas plus ton apparence._

_Sasuke : Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_

_Tsume : Douceur, calme et sérénité sont les trois mots clés de ta réussite._

_Harinezumi : Tiens, t'étais pas avec le corbeau, toi ?_

_Tsume : Quand les meubles ont commencés à traverser la pièce, je me suis dis que les deux frères pouvaient très bien s'entretuer sans mon aide._

_-pouff-_

_Kumo et Kômori sortent de la pièce pendant que Harinezumi tire Tsume pour les rejoindre._

_Harinezumi : On te laisse te rhabiller_

_Tsume : T'es encore plus mignonne à poil._

_Kômori : Attention, ou je dis tout à Anaguma._

………

_Yagyuu : C'est re-moiiiiiii ! –Kumo sort en courant- Ookami, voilà ta robe ! Il faut que tu l'essaye tout de suite, je dois voir Sainantori après !_

_Sasuke : Ma…robe ? C'est que le haut ça ?_

_Yagyuu : Mais noooooooonnnnn, regarde : là, c'est pour cacher la poitrine, et là, la culotte ! Eheheh ! Astucieux, non ?_

_Sasuke : Rassure-moi : La robe coûtait 100 balles, et vu que tu n'avais que 50 sur toi, t'en a demandé que la moitié ?_

_Yagyuu : Mais non, voyons, puisque c'est moi qui l'ai faite !_

_Sasuke : Donc ils n'avaient plus de tissu au magasin ?_

_Yagyuu : Rôôôôôôô tu ne comprendras jamais rien à l'art avec cet esprit !_

_Sasuke : Je refuse de porter cette robe !_

_Tsume : Mais non ! Elle est magnifique ! Si tu veux, mon amour je vais t'aider à l'enfiler !_

_Harinezumi : Tu sais, Anaguma serait très heureux que tu l'aides déplacer le mobilier !_

_Tsume : Nan, moi je suis pour Sainantori !_

_Harinezumi : Oh mais tu sais, Sainantori sera aussi heureux de bénéficier de ton aide !_

_Tsume : Bah non, sinon Anaguma va se fâcher contre moi !_

_Kômori : Bon bah faites ce que vous voulez, mais moi je vais chez Tsubuyaku !_

_Sasuke : Mais ne rentre pas trop tard !…Enfin…fais ce que tu veux…_

_Yagyuu : Ooooooh regardez, son instinct maternel reprend le dessus sur sa méchante amnésie !_

_Sasuke : Bon, okay, merci pour la robe, maintenant tout le monde dehors._

_Yagyuu : Ah bah non, je veux voir le résultat de mon dur labeur !_

_Tsume : Et moi je veux voir tous les détails pour les raconter à Anaguma…_

_Sasuke : DEHORS !_

………

_-toctoctoc-_

_Kômori : Heuuuu…grande sœur…je sais que tu m'avais dit de rentrer tôt…eh bah…j'ai oublié l'heure…_

_Sasuke : Monte dans ta chambre…_

_Kômori : Eeeeetttt…je sais que tu m'avais dit de bien lacer mes chaussures parce que sinon j'allais les perdre, eh baaaaah…t'avais raison ! En jouant au foot avec Tsubuyaku, elle s'est envolée toute seule dans l'arbre du chef de famille…_

_Sasuke : On verra ça demain…_

_Kômori : Eeeeeeeettttt…tu m'as dit aussi de ne pas tacher mon Tee-shirt blanc avec de la sauce tomate parce que ça ne partirait pas, eh bah………t'avais ENCORE raison ! La maman de Tsubuyaku n'a rien pu faire pour enlever les taches…_

_Sasuke : AU LIT !_

_Kômori : Au passage, demain, c'est le nouvel an. Alors bonne nuit !_

………

_Kômori : Ookami nee-san ! C'est bon, je suis prêt !_

_Sasuke : …C'est pour quoi la chaussure blanche et la chaussure rouge ?_

_Kômori : Bah, ma deuxième chaussure blanche est toujours dans l'arbre, et la deuxième rouge est toujours en train de voguer joyeusement sur le lac…_

_Sasuke : Et je peux savoir pourquoi…elle vogue ?_

_Kômori : Parce que je lui ai rendu sa libertée ! Mais non, je rigole ! La dernière fois, bah, je l'ai utilisé comme bateau en jouant avec Tsubuyaku !_

_Sasuke : Okay. Et ton jean déchiré et ton Tee-shirt délavé, c'est pour lancer une nouvelle mode ?_

_Kômori : Ah non, là c'est parce que tu devais laver mon yukata, mais à ce moment là t'es tombée dans les escaliers en râlant contre mes jouets, et puis tu es devenue amnésique, du coup t'as oublié de le laver…donc c'est de ta faute !_

_Sasuke : Bon…où est la machine à laver ?_

_Kômori : …La ma-quoi ?_

_Sasuke : Vous lavez comment vos vêtements ?_

_Kômori : Bah…au puit ?_

………

_Sasuke, en train de frotter le yukata avec une brosse au bord du puits : Plus jamais ça ! Faites que je me réveille, Kami-sama, c'est un cauchemard !_

_: Ooooh ! Mais qui voilà ? C'est cendrillon ! Allez, frotte ! Que t'es mignonne comme ça ! Ca me donnerai presque envie de t'embrass…-bing-_

_Tabentori: Alala, marre de toujours surveiller mes deux frères ! Y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! J'devrais presque les tenir en laisse ! Allez, on laisse la petite ménagère finir son boulot, tu la reverras bien assez tôt !_

_Sasuke : (Ben tiens, Kankurô maintenant,…attends…je suis pris d'un doute là…) Tu es…Anaguma ?_

: Wow…C'est fou ce que ça peut faire une amnésie ! Enfin, en même temps, je veux bien être ton Anaguma…

_-paff-_

_Tabentori: On se calme ! Non, Ookami, lui c'est Sainantori, le corbeau ! Celui avec qui tu vas danser ce soir ! Allez, Sainantori, on rentre !_

_Sainantori, trainé par Tabentori: Je t'aime, mon amour, Bon voyage ! Hasta la vista baby ! Ne l'oublie pas ! C'est moi ton âme-sœur ! Pas ce morveux d'Anaguma ! Epouse-m…-paff-_

_Tabentori: Ca suffit les conneries ! T'as remplit ton cota pour la journée !_

_Sasuke : Bon, on va dire que le yukata est propre ! Je suis bonne…bon pour récupérer cette foutue chaussure ! …Il habite où le chef ? –vois un gamin de l'âge de Kômori passer- Hey Shika…heu…petit ! Approche !_

_: Et galère. Fais vite, je dois rejoindre Kômori, il a dit qu'il avait trouvé une nouvelle bêti…heu…nouveau jeu à faire…_

_Sasuke : …C'est toi, Tsubuyaku ?_

_Tsubuyaku : Ouais, on m'a toujours appelé comme ça jusqu'à maintenant…_

_Sasuke : Il habite où le chef ?_

_Tsubyuku : Juste en face, il a pas déménagé depuis la dernière fois…_

_Sasuke : …Okay, tu peux rejoindre Kômori, mais pas de conneries, hein !_

_Tsubuyalu : Ouais ouais, comme d'hab' quoi…_

_Sasuke se rendit dans le jardin en question et commença à escalader l'arbre. Tout à coup, un couteau se planta à quelques centimètres de sa tête._

_: Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?_

_Sasuke : Orororo…Orochi…chef !_

_, une carabine à la main : Réponds !_

_Sasuke : je venais juste cueillir la chaussure de mon petit frère, mais maintenant que je l'ai je vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps !_

………

_Sasuke, rentrant dans la maison, essouflée et voyant des plantes un peu partout dans le salon, avec du sable autour : ……Qu'est-ce que…_

_Kômori : Ah, grande sœur ! On joue à pirates des caraïbes ! Tu veux bien faire capitaine Barbossa ?_

_Tsubuyaku : Je te trouve bien optimiste…_

_Sasuke : KOMORI !_

_Kômori : Aaaaah, non ! Moi c'est Will Turner, et Tsubuyaku, c'est Jack Sparrow !_

_Sasuke : JE VAIS TE TUER !_

_Tsubuyaku : Je trouve qu'elle prend sont rôle très à cœur, pour une fois…_

_Kômori : NON ! LA C'EST PAS BARBOSSA ! C'EST OOKAMI EN COLERE ! C'EST MILLE FOIS PIRE !_

_Tsubuyaku : Bon bah, moi je vais vous laisser, hein !_

………

_Kômori : Blubblbblob…_

_Sasuke, lui sortant la tête de la baignoire : Tu peux parler plus clairement ?_

_Kômori, lui crachant toute l'eau qu'il avais dans la bouche sur le visage : J'aime pas prendre mon bain ! Tu veux me noyer ?_

_Sasuke : (Allez Sasuke, c'est l'occasion rêvée, si tu ne peux pas le tuer dans la réalité, tue-le ici !)_

_-ding dong-_

_Sasuke : Okay ! Tu sors de la douche et tu mets ton yukata noir à petits nuages rouges (ça me rappelle quelque chose) et tu ne mets pas de l'eau partout…je reviens._

_Kitsune : Salut ! Je suis venu te chercher pour Anaguma, il avait peur que son grand frère te kidnappe…heuu…tu comptes aller à la cérémonie dans cet état ?_

_Sasuke : Préparer mon frère, c'est déjà une rude épreuve !_

_Kitsune : Normalement, tu le prépares le matin et tu l'empêches de sortir de toute la journée !_

_Sasuke : Ah…je le saurai pour la prochaine fois…(non ! car je ne compte pas rester moisir dans ce corps !)_

_Kitsune : Je sens qu'on va être en retard…_

_Sasuke : Mais non, j'en ai pour 5 minutes…par contre, tu surveilles Kômori pendant ce temps !_

_Kitsune : Okay okay._

………

_Kômori : Tu sais grande sœur, c'est vrai que tu m'avais dit de ne pas mouiller toute la salle, mais…j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !_

_Sasuke : DESCENDS REJOINDRE KITSUNE AVANT QUE JE TE TUES !_

_Kômori : Bonne idée ! J'y cours ! J'y vole !_

_Sasuke : (bon, la salle de bain va attendre, voyons voir ce que je vais me mettre sur le dos…)-ouvrant la penderie et tombe sur une montagne de linge et de maquillage- (Ohoh, ça va peut-être prendre un peu plus de temps que prévu)_

_Pour finir, Sasuke opta pour un kimono noir aux longues manches, lâchant ses cheveux et rajoutant un peu de maquillage et un magnifique collier._

_Sasuke : (bon, je crois que je suis prête…prêt. Faut pas que je m'éternise ici, sinon je vais devenir fou !)_

………

_Sainantori : Ooooooh ! Ookami, mon amour ! Tu es venue ! Comme tes couleurs illuminent cette salle !_

_Kômori : Ouais, enfin en même temps, elle est tout en noir…_

Sainantori : Mais le noir est la plus belle couleur qui existe au monde ! Surtout sur Ookami ! Ca contraste avec la blancheur immaculée de son beau visage !

_Tsume : En même temps, toi aussi t'es tout en noir !_

_Sainantori : Bien sûr ! Comme ça je suis assortis avec Ookami ! On se croirait déjà marié !_

_Sasuke : Déjà, on est pas mariés, et en plus, j'ai pas vraiment eu le choix de venir !_

_Kumo : Ouais, en même temps vous faites un peu dark tout les deux, on est pas à un enterrement !_

_Sainantori : Alala ! Tu ne comprends rien à l'art ! Lui par exemple, -montre du doigt le dernier arrivant portant un yukata blanc- il fait tache !_

_: Désolé du retard. Heuuu…tu es très jolie ce soir, Ookami…_

_Sainantori : Vous avez vu ça ? Quel novice ! En fait, il est en train de dire que Ookami est moche habituellement ! Laisse tomber ce minable ! –met un genou à terre et prend la main de Sasuke- Moi je t'aurai dit : Oh Ookami, tu es toujours aussi resplendissante ! Ta beauté illuminerait le plus sombre lieu de la planète ! Même les enfers avec toi seraient un paradis ! Je suis à toi pour la vie !_

_Sasuke, pointant son doigt sur le mec au yukata blanc sans plus de cérémonie : (Gaara a l'air plus gentil comme ça, en plus le blanc lui va super bien…heu…qu'est-ce que je raconte ?)C'est qui lui ?_

_, semblant sentir tout son monde s'écrouler devant lui : Tu…tu ne me reconnais donc pas ?_

_Sainantori : Aha ! La sentence à été prononcée ! Dégage le nain ! C'est moi qu'elle préfère ! Allez viens Ookami, on va danser !_

_Ansei : Ne t'en fais pas Anaguma-san…elle est amnésique, c'est tout…_

_Anaguma : C'est tout ? Et tu veux que je ne m'en fasse pas ?_

_Kumo : Eheh ! C'est la première fois qu'Ansei prononce une phrase entière audiblement ! –donne une tape à l'épaule d'Anaguma- t'es vraiment un tombeur, mec !_

_Anaguma : Ouais, mais qu'elle m'oublie MOI…_

_Kômori : Bah t'en fais pas, même moi elle m'a oublié, d'ailleurs, y a à peine une heure elle a essayé de ma noyer._

_Anaguma : Oui mais MOI ! Et dire qu'on devait se marier !_

_Kômori : Eh bah là, t'es mal barré, mec !_

_Tsubuyaku : Galère, Gaidoku notre chef arrive, alors évitez de foutre le bordel comme la dernière fois, ne serai-ce que pour éviter qu'il ne ressorte sa carabine pour remettre de l'ordre dans les troupes !_

_Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, formant un grand courant d'air, et sous le froid on entendit une bonne douzaine de –pouff- et apparurent dans la salle un renard, un panda, une chauve-souris, une araignée, un loup, un corbeau, une marmotte, un bison, un lion, un blaireau, porc-épic et une pie. Peu après, un hurlement satanique déchira le long silence._

_Le loup –Sasuke- : ET LA ? VOUS TROUVEZ TOUJOURS CA NORMAL ?_

_Le porc-épic –Harinezumi- : Tsubuyaku, tu seras gentil de mieux fermer la porte la prochaine fois…_

_L'araignée –Kumo- : Ah non ! Yagyuu ne m'écrase pas !_

_Le bison –Yagyuu- : C'est plus fort que moi ! Je hais les araignées !_

_Le panda –Ansei- : Nooonnnn ! Ne tues pas Kumo !_

_La chauve-souris –Kômori- : Eheheh ! Tsubuyaku ! Essaye de m'attraper ! Je vole ! Je suis libre !_

_La marmotte –Tsubuyaku- : Et galère ! Gaidoku va encore nous briser les tympans !_

_Le corbeau –Sainantori- : Ne t'en fais pas, Ookami ! Je te protège !_

_Le blaireau –Anaguma- : Ne l'approche pas, Ookami ! Il est dangereux !_

_La pie – Tabentori - : Ah ! La famille !_

_Le renard –Kitsune- : Attrappe-le Anaguma ! Je vais me faire un corbeau farci !_

_Le porc-épic –Harinezumi- : Arrêtez de battre ! Sinon j'aurai encore des heures suppl' !_

_Le lion –Tsume- : Ouais, peace les gars !_

_Gaidoku, qui vient d'entrer : OW ! C'est quoi ce zoo ! –sort sa carabine et tire dans tous les sens- Dehors tout le monde !_

_Tous les animaux se dispersèrent, de peur de recevoir une balle perdu –pas forcément perdue, d'ailleurs- de leur chef bien aimé. Sasuke se perdant dans tout le bazar, il fut pour la première fois de sa vie soulagé d'entendre un blaireau l'appeler._

_Le blaireau –Anaguma- : Ookami ! Suis-moi !_

_Le blaireau et le loup s'éloignèrent donc du troupeau, entendant encore les cris éloignés des autres animaux._

_L'araignée –Kumo- : Hey ! Faites gaffe à pas m'écraser, je vous rappelle que je suis là, moi !_

_Le bison –Yagyuu- : Te plains pas, c'est moi qui risque le plus de me faire tirer dessus !_

_La chauve-souris –Kômori- : Ohoh, j'ai comme l'impression qu'on ne va pas tarder à se retransformer…_

_Le lion –Tsume- : Ohoh, il va pleuvoir, les oiseaux volent bas…_

_Gaidoku : AHA ! CREVEZ TOUS ! –BAM BAM !- AHA !_

_Plus loin, scène style Le roi lion, quand Nala retrouve Simba et qu'ils s'amusent à rouler l'un sur l'autre jusqu'en bas de la colline, sauf que pas de bol pour eux, il y avait un lac en bas de la colline._

_-PLOUF- -double pouff-_

_Eh oui, il fallait bien qu'ils retrouvent leur corps original à un moment ou un autre. Deux têtes humaines sortent de l'eau. Une chaussure rouge qui voguait joyeusement au gré des courants passa entre les deux amoureux. Sasuke la repêche de justesse._

_Sasuke : Tiens, la chaussure libre de Kômori va retrouver sa captivité._

_Anaguma : Hein ?_

_Sasuke : C'est pas grave, oublie…_

_Anaguma : Heuu…tant que mon abruti de frère n'est pas là, je voulais te dire que…même si je m'exprime peut-être pas aussi bien que lui et que je suis un peu maladroit, je veux que tu saches que je tiens à toi plus que tout au monde. Que tu es ma seule raison de…_

_Sasuke, se penchant vers Anaguma : (je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai envie de l'embrasser tout à coup)_

_Sasuke décida donc de suivre son instinct, histoire de stopper le pitoyable monologue d'Anaguma, et ferma les yeux pour l'embrasser._

_Sasuke : Anaguma, je…_

Sasuke : …t'aime.

Sasuke rouvrit doucement les yeux, et vit deux yeux bleus cernés de noir le fixer bizarrement.

Sasuke : …Anaguma ?

Gaara : Ah non, moi c'est Gaara. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir qui est cet Anaguma que t'a pas arrêté d'appeler dans ton sommeil. De plus, pourquoi tu m'a dit : tèmm ?

Sasuke, se redressant vivement et rougissant un peu : T'aime…tèmm…thème ! Ah oui ! Je voulais connaître le thème du cours de maître Iruka d'aujourd'hui !

Naruto : Eh, les deux amoureux ! C'est l'heure de se lever !

Sasuke : JE NE L'AI PAS EMBRASSE !

A suivre…

Sasuke va t'il regarder ses amis (ou ennemis) d'une autre façon à présent ? Quel sera le prochain thème d'Iruka ? N'était-ce qu'un simple rêve, ou la vie antérieure de Sasuke ? Sasuke est-il tombé amoureux de Gaara ? Est-ce que les prochains chapitres seront aussi longs que celui-ci ? Arriveront-ils plus vite ? Vous croyez pas que vous nous en demandez un peu trop ? Kamori12, Ewalin et Sakoni cesseront-elles de martyriser les pauvres auteuses et deviendront-elles aussi compréhensives que Yunapix ? Ou au contraire d'autres lecteurs vont-ils se joindre à elles ? Est-ce que AngelEyes se risquera à manger du miso au piment ? Karasu arrêtera-t'elle de torturer Wish psychologiquement ? Est-ce que Shiki no Kagami est rassuré d'avoir entendu une phrase de Gaara (et plein d'Anaguma ! Ca compte ?) ? Kidomaru et Tayuya laisseront-ils les pauvres auteuses sortir des catacombes ? Vous saurez tout dans le prochain épisode de Pas de nom !

Sasuke : Ookami (signifie loup en japonais)

Itachi : Kômori (chauve-souris)

Naruto : Kitsune (renard)

Dosu : Harinezumi (hérisson)

Tayuya : Yagyuu (bison)

Temari : Tabentori (taben : bavard – tori : oiseau donc un truc du genre oiseau bavard)

Kimimaro : Tsume (griffe)

Haku : Ansei (

Zabuza : Kumo (araignée)

Kankurô : Sainantori (sainan : malheur – tori : oiseau donc un truc du style oiseau de malheur)

Shikamaru : Tsubuyaku (marmotte)

Orochimaru : Gaidoku (poison)

Gaara : Anaguma (blaireau)

(1) Karasu : Ouais, en fait on avait vraiment pas d'idées pour le nom alors du coup on a mit n'importe quoi (Galbadia de FF8)

DS : Ca vous fait penser à Fruits basket ? Tiens, c'est bizarre…

DS : Aaaaah je suis contente, on a fini, on va pouvoir sortir de ces catacombes, ça commençais à sentir le moisi ici ! Tiens ? j'ai la tombe de Victor Hugo à côté de moi ! C'est normal ?

Karasu : Te plains pas, moi j'ai Jean moulin et La fontaine !

DS : Jean Moulin ne devais pas être au Panthéon ?

Karasu : Roooo on est pas en histoire !

DS : En parlant d'histoire, je crois que le prochain chapitre n'apparaîtra que dans…un ou deux mois ? …A moins (chuchotement) que vous arriviez à persuader Karasu d'écrire plus vite ?

Karasu : Moi, ça me fait penser que c'est l'anniversaire de…KANKURO !

DS / Karasu : BON ANNIVERSAIRE KANKURO ! (Pour les incultes, Kankurô est né le 15 mai !)

Kankurô : Bon bah dans ce cas comme cadeau je souhaite ne plus apparaître dans cette fic !

Karasu : NON ! PAS POUR M'AVOIR MENTIS ! TU N'ES PAS MON PERE ! TU M'AS ADOPTE !

DS : Comme tout le monde ne comprend pas la marionnette, je vais traduire : nous apprenons que dans le tome 28 ou 29 de Naruto que ce n'est pas Kankurô le créateur de Karasu et compagnie. On va pas s'étendre sur le sujet pour éviter les spoils. Mais j'aime bien Deidara !

Karasu : Tu te rends compte ! C'est comme si un inconnu venait voir un innocent petit enfant pour lui annoncer : Je suis ton pèèèèèèèèère Luke ! Heuuu…Karasu !

DS : Ouuaiiiiiiiis ! Star Wars sort Mercredi ! C'est fabuleux ! Au passage, si le prochain chapitre arrive un peu tard, c'est que Karasu sera encore traumatisée par le fait d'avoir été vilainement trompée.

Karasu : Pourquoi tant de haine ?

Kankurô : Ouais, faut pas exagérer quand même ! C'est qui qui t'a poncé, ciré et soigné à la moindre petite écharde durant toutes ces années ?

DS : Bon, laissons cette émouvante réunion de famille, moi je sors des catacombes ! Au passage, on attend toujours vos reviews, même si c'est des reproches ! A plus !


	5. Baignade interdite

**_Auteurs :_** Karasu mettent son bandeau de Konoha : AHA Je suis prète / DS devant la télé : Ouais ouais, baisse le son et ensuite reviens vraiment au moment où tu auras envie ! Car la dernière fois, tu m'as fait sortir du lycée en catastrophe et une fois arrivée devant l'ordi, t'avais plus envie / Karasu : Mais là j'ai vraiment enviiiiiie / DS : Ouais ouais c'est ça, comme la dernière fois quoi... / Karasu, détruisant la télé à coup de chidori : Tu vois, j'ai très très très envie / DS : Je peux savoir où tu as appris cette technique ? Et, tant qu'à faire, si tu pouvais plutôt l'utiliser sur l'araignée qui squatte la salle de bain / Karasu : J'ai peur des araingnées / Iruka : Vous en avez pas marre de tout casser ? Qui va tout rembourser / DS et Karasu : Sakoni, Kamori et AngelEyes / Iruka : Ouais, en bref, elle restera pété toute ma vie…

**_Titre :_** Karasu : Comme cette rubrique ne sert à rien, on va s'en servir pour lancer le débat : comment faire pour que Kidomaru et Envy nous lâchent les basques / DS : Aha, j'ai fais des recherches très poussées pour qu'il y ai 0 pour 100 d'échec : l'achat d'une super bouteille d'insecticide et un bon d'achat de 1000 euros pour s'acheter de nouvelles fringues ! Ca nous laissera tout juste le temps de nous enfuir / Karasu : On ne va quand même pas s'enfuir comme des lâches ! Me prend pas pour toi / Kankurô : DS la peureuse-heu, elle est amoureuse-heu / DS, le bombarde d'insecticide : Reviens ici ! Et c'est moi qui fuis, hein / Kankurô : Aie ! Au secours ! Mes yeux ! Je suis aveugle / Karasu : Et que ça te serve de leçon / Gaara : Allez comprendre. / Iruka : Pourquoi perdre tant d'énergie dans ce débat au lieu d'écrire cette fic ?

**_Disclaimer : _**DS : Alors, je t'offre une boîte de Mikado, et tu dis le disclaimer à ma place / Karasu : Même pas en rêve ! Je refuse de me faire acheter / DS : Bah, moi je refuse de le dire / Iruka : Vous avez pas grandis depuis le début de cette fic, hein ? Très bien, je vais le dire : Nous ne vous appartenons pas !

**_Genre :_** Humour, Romance, Yaoi

**_Réponse aux reviews :_ **

**_Jalexa Uchiwa :_** DS : Bah, pour tout t'avouer, moi aussi j'étais larguée pour les prénoms des persos au départ. Heureusement que j'avais mes mémo-fiches avec moi / Karasu : Rôôôôô c'était pas si compliqué voyons ! Moi je m'en suis rappelé presque tout de suite / DS : Parfois, j'ai vraiment envie de la frapper quand je vois ce genre de phrase et ne plus jamais écrire un chapitre avec elle ! D'ailleurs je me demande ce qui me retiens. / Karasu : T'es un peu trop impulsive voyons, prend exemple sur moi :je m'énerve jamais / DS : On va pas s'étendre sur le sujet, bonne lecture !

**_Maetel : _**Karasu : A ouaiiiiis le père Lachaise ! J'ai déjà vu ça / DS : T'en fais pas, je ne suis plus traumatisée par des choses pareilles, vu toutes les horreurs qu'elle m'a montré, les catacombes n'étaient que de la rigolade. Au passage, au père Lachaise, j'y étais avec Karasu…je sais plus trop qu'elle tombe elle a voulu déterrer… / Karasu : Mais c'était purement scientifique / DS : Alors si c'était pour la science…

**_Ewalin : _**DS : Karasu, tu crois qu'on a encore une personne contre nous,…toi / Karasu : Peuh ! Même pas peur (grosses gouttes de sueur sur le visage) / DS : Imagine qu'elle nous en voie quelqu'un de pire que Kidomaru ? Je promets que si on m'envoie un Itachi en boxer, j'oblige Karasu à écrire le prochain chapitre cette semaine / Karasu : Pour un arachnophobe, c'est dur d'imaginer pire que Kidomaru / DS : Je te comprends mais un poisson géant du style Kisame c'est aussi impressionnant !

**_Sakoni :_** Karasu : Sûr, Kidomaru fait déjà suffisament peur quand il me tombe dessus en pleine nuit, si en plus je me retrouve avec Envy sur les bras…enfin, remarque, ya des avantages à ça, eheheh… / DS : Moi, j'écris pas par la peur, mais plutôt quand je suis contente ! Du style, avoir les deux Uchiwa ! Ca m'aide plus à obliger Karasu à écrire / Karasu : Désolée de te dire ça, DS, mais non seulement Kidomaru et Envy sont bien plus persuasifs que toi mais en plus, Sakoni, ne l'écoute pas : c'est un subterfuge pour te faire baisser ta garde et faire disparaître les serials killers à ses trousses / DS : 1, si tu me crois pas, très bien je suis en grève le prochain chapitre apparaîtra dans deux mois ! 2, t'es de quel côté toi / Karasu : Dans deux mois ? Vu le genre de lecteurs qu'on a, je te trouve bien téméraire…enfin bon… / DS : Oui, mais si je ne t'oblige pas à écrire, ya plus de chapitres, et se sera de ta faute !

**_Kamori12 :_** Karasu, tremble encore suite aux violentes secousses : Beuuuuuuu…O.o Ta review me fais peur… / DS : Est-ce que je pourrai t'emprunter l'orchestre pour le dernier chapitre de notre fic ? –souffle à Karasu- on aurai pas dû parler de Sakoni et d'alliance / Karasu, reprend (de moitié) ses esprits : Un par semaine ? Nan mais ça va pas ? Tu veux ma mort c'est ça ? –voit de nombreuses paires d'yeux injectées de sangs qui la fixent méchament- enfin…on peut peut-être se trouver un terrain d'entente ? Qu'en dis-tu / DS : En tout cas, je préviens : je ne l'oblige pas à écrire un chapitre par semaine ! Sinon je deviendrais folle au bout de deux ! Ce sera un toute les deux semaines si on a le temps, un par moi si ya problèmes / Karasu : T'en fais pas, t'as des alliés de choix pour t'aider là-dessus maintenant –les yeux la fixe toujours…ce depuis le début de la fic, quasiment, en fait…- / DS : 2880 chapitres ? Je me mets en grève tout de suite, je demande de meilleures conditions de travail et de changer de coéquipière / Karasu : Ouais, c'est ça et encore, c'est pas toi qui viens de te faire secouer comme un prunier / DS : Si t'es pas contente, tu peux toujours en parler à mon avocat Gaara / Karasu : Genre il a que ça à faire…

**_Rossignol-chan :_** DS : Bon bah j'espère que tu es contente, on l'a fait en moins d'une semaine, c'est notre record / Karasu : Donc, ce soir, tu devras prier pour moi au moins deux fois, histoire de me porter bonheur. / DS : A toi, c'est plutôt pour moi qu'il faudrait prier : j'ai la poisse de devoir te faire écrire / Karasu : Eh bah, moi j'ai la poisse tout court…

**_AngelEyes-Shika : _**Karasu : Oui, je le reconnais, ce chapitre était vraiment spécial, mais…c'était nécessaire. / DS : De perdre le lecteur ? Ou de leur offrir du miso au piment / Karasu : Ce chapitre nous sera utile pour la suite de l'histoire…d'autre part, pour toutes réclamations au sujet du miso au piment, allez vous adresser directement à la principale concernée, j'ai nommé : Temari / DS : Les réclamations se font auprès de moi ! Car je suis l'agente de Temari / Karasu : Le succès t'es monté à la tête ma parole…n'importe quoi ! -- ; / DS : Non, c'est la fatigue de te traîner et le stresse de voir une grosse araignée me courir après !

**_Natalia :_** DS : Bah, voilà la suite avec un temps record, alors bonne lecture / Karasu : Et profites-en bien, c'est rare que ce soit aussi rapide !

**_Yuzu :_** DS : Eheh, voilà la suite tant attendue, et au passage, moi j'aimerai bien être à la place de Sasuke / Karasu : Bah…mine de rien, moi aussi, au risque de me faire taper dessus… / DS : N'approche pas à Sasuke et Gaara grrrr / Karasu : Oh mon dieu, ne me fais pas peur ! BWAHAHAHAHAHA / DS : Je ne veux même pas répliquer à ça !

**_Ten-shi : _**Karasu : Pourquoi toujours à moi d'écrire vite ? DS, en faite, à par me convaincre, elle en fout pas une rame ! Voilà / DS : A part te brailler dessus je fais rien, je fais au moins la moitié du boulot ! Et je suis sûre que si je n'étais pas là, il n'y aurai pas de chapitres ou une page tous les trois mois / Karasu : Moi mes fics persos, je les avance assez régulièrement…enfin, là, j'ai perdu toutes mes données, par malchance, comme toujours…donc… / DS : Disons que j'ai une sale manie d'écrire pleins de premiers chapitres : j'ai 6 fics de commencées, mais ne me demandez pas comment ça va se finir.

**_Shiki no Kagami : _**DS : 2 ans / Karasu : T'as entendu ça ? Et c'est pas moi qui l'ai dit / DS : Alors là, j'en reviens pas / Karasu : Ouais, a mon avis, elle était pas vraiment sérieuse…dommage…en 2 ans, un chapitre, ce serai pas mal… / DS : Ca dépend, c'est peut-être une lectrice très, trèèès compréhensive ! Je m'ennuierai si je devais faire un chapitre tous les 2 ans.

**_Ehwinn : _**DS : C'est la première review aussi longue où on a pas un seul reproche / Karasu : Sûr, les lecteurs devraient tous être comme ça / DS : Oui, mais justement, c'est pas le cas / Karasu : Quel monde injuste…

_Sasuke : JE NE L'AI PAS EMBRASSE !_

Chapitre 5 : Baignade interdite

Naruto : Hein ? Heuuu… si t'insistes… je voulais juste dire que ce matin on avait baignade obligatoire signé Anko.

Gaara : Ca cache quelque chose…

Sasuke, tout rouge : Où…où est…NEJI ! Il est où, faut que je le voie !

Naruto : Bah…dehors...

Sasuke, tout rouge : Hum, dehors ! Bonne idée, je vais le rejoindre ! (se sauve de la tente en courant)

Gaara : Ca lui arrive souvent ?

Naruto : AHA ! C'est la malédiction de Kankurô ! Nous sommes tous maudits…

Gaara : …C'est ça oui…je crois que sortir de cette tente me fera du bien à moi aussi… (sort)

Naruto : …Mais attends…ça veut dire que je suis bien un nabot orange ? (regarde ses vêtements) ……….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH JE SUIS TOUT ORANGE ! (se précipite vers une valise)…

Dehors…

Sasuke, entendant un hurlement provenant de la tente: …Je veux même pas savoir…

Naruto peu après, sortant de la tente en question : Allez, près pour la baignade ?

Sasuke : …Si je ris, j'ai peur de l'encourager…

Kiba, regardant successivement Lee et Naruto : Oh non, maintenant on en a deux ! Celui-là vous le garder dans votre tente, on en veut pas !

Kankurô : Offre promotionnnelle : pour l'achat d'un, nous vous offrons le deuxième ! (pousse Lee vers Sasuke) En plus, c'est super fidèle, plus qu'un chien les puces en moins ! Allez, cadeau, moins cher que gratuit, et je vous l'emballe en prime !

Gaara : Non, sincèrement, si tu le fais…je te tues.

Temari : Non non, un pour chaque frères, 50-50, pas de jaloux !

Neji : Naruto…c'est QUOI ça ?

Naruto : Gai-sensei m'avait offert cette tenue, donc j'ai décidé de me mettre au vert !

Anko, en maillot deux pièces : Oh ! Mignon, Naruto… bon, à la douche tout le monde !

Kurenai, en bikini jaune et vert style plage du Brésil, où se serai d'ailleurs sûrement marqué Brasil, s'il y avait eu assez de tissu : Aaaaah je vais bien bronzer aujourd'hui !

Shikamaru : A ce stade là, madame, c'est presque du détournement de mineur !

Shino : Ouais, loi 81 du code heu…ninja !

Lee : Allez ! On y va ! On y va ! On y va !

Kankurô, assommant Lee : Ca y est, il est passé mode off, on est tranquilles pendant au moins toute la matinée ! (prenant Sasuke par la taille) mais tu sais, ça marche aussi avec le tiens…

Anko : Bon, les câlins, c'est ce soir sous la tente !

Kankurô : Ouais mais on est pas dans la même tente !

Anko : On pourra s'arranger ! On mettra Naruto avec Lee et Kiba !

Kiba : Même pas en rêve ! Pas deux sosies de Gai !

Sous la cascade glacée (0°, on peut même apercevoir des petits glaçons flotter par endroits) à 200 m du campement…

Kiba : Se geler le cul juste pour se laver ? C'est décidé, je sentirai la fouine toute la semaine !

Kankurô : Ouais ! On va sentir les hommes ! Les vrais, les virils, les purs, les… (Anko pousse Kiba et Kankurô dans l'eau) HEY ! J'avais pas fini ma phrase !

Anko : Aujourd'hui, je fais le poussoir automatique ! Allez, mettez-vous devant, c'est gratuit !

Kankurô, tirant Sasuke dedans : Allez, viens mi amor, mon coeur t'appartiens !

Sasuke : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHH ! C'est glacé !

Kankurô : Viens près de moi que je te réchauffe !

Gaara en train de regarder Kankurô courir après un pauvre Sasuke effarouché, les rejoints après que Sasuke se retourne et essaye de noyer Kankurô, et observe les petites bulles qui sortent de l'eau : Même dans l'eau il peut pas s'empêcher d'ouvrir sa grande gueule…si tu veux je te fais la traduction, ça doit faire un truc du genre : « Etre tué par toi est le plus grand des honneurs ! Je t'aime, mon amour, au revoir ! On se retrouve au paradis ! » …je crois tu ferais mieux de le lâcher.

Sasuke : « Je t'aime, mon amour, au revoir… » J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part…

Gaara, désignant les petites bulles qui commencent à se raréfier : Tu pourrais y réfléchir après l'avoir lâché ?

Kankurô, une fois relâché : Aaaaaaahhhh, ça fait du bien d'être en vie…j'avais presque oublié ce que ça faisait d'enlacer son petit ami…

Kiba, arrivant : Oh, vous jouez à quoi ? Au chat et à la souris ? Je joue ! (saute sur Gaara, calle sa tête sous son bras et frotte le haut de son crâne) Tu es à moi maintenant ! A moi tout seul ! Je partage pas avec ce pervers de Sasuke ! T'as pas vu comme il te mattait ?

Sasuke : Et là, on fait quoi ?

Gaara : ON LES NOIENT !

Kankurô : Hey, c'est pas gent… blupblplubblbpulbulpb (petites bulles qui remontent joyeusement à la surface)

Sasuke : Et là il dit quoi ?

Gaara, trop occupé à noyer Kiba : Deux secondes, j'attends qu'il n'y ai plus de bulles et j'arrive !

………

Pendant ce temps, dans le camp…

Temari, avec Hinata, dans une grande bassine en bois : T'as eu une idée merveilleuse de faire chauffer l'eau de la cascade au lieu qu'on se les gèle comme la bande de con-gelés (1) !

Hinata : Ouais, mais on a pas pu voir si Kankurô et Kiba on pu voler ton journal intime !

Temari : Vu la réaction de Kankurô avec Sasuke………..ils l'ont volé ! D'ailleurs, je pense que Kiba ne va pas tarder à embêter Gaara.

Hinata : Je sais que le plan d'origine est que Gaara sorte avec Sasuke et Kankurô avec Kiba…..mais imagine, juste une minute, que Kankurô sorte avec Sasuke et Kiba avec Gaara ?

Temari : Pas possible : Sasuke est trop saint d'esprit pour ça.

Hinata : Et imagine que Kiba se retrouve avec Sasuke et Gaara avec Kanku…

Temari, lui met la main devant la bouche : Ne t'en fais pas, je peux te jurer que ça ne se passera pas comme ça.

………

Kankurô : Dites, c'est quoi ce truc vert qui vient vers moi ? On dirai un tronc d'arbre…

Sasuke : Un tronc d'arbre vert ? T'as vu jouer ça où ?

La chose verte en question ouvre une large gueule. Kankurô a juste le temps de la refermer en vitesse.

Kankurô : Me dites rien, j'ai deviné.

Kiba : Oh, c'est juste un crocodile…

Gaara : Un crocodile ?

Sasuke : Ya pas de crocodile dans les cascades.

Kankuro : Va lui expliquer ça à lui, pas à moi !

Kiba : Dites, dites-moi si je vous dérange, mais il serai peut-être judicieux de prendre la fuite ? Enfin, moi c'que j'en dit…

Le crocodile ouvre à nouveau la gueule, faisant fuir tout le monde.

Tous : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRrr !

Un peu plus loin…

Kurenai : C'était quoi cet affreux hurlement ?

Anko, la main en visière : Tiens, mon animal de compagnie c'est sauvé de mon sac…bof, ça leur fera un peu d'exercice…

Retour au champ de bataille…

Kankurô, s'interpose entre le crocodile et Sasuke : Sauve-toi, mon amour, je te protège ! (le crocodile ouvrant la gueule et loupant Kankurô de peu, lui arrachant son bonnet de minou au passage) …Non, tout compte fait, chacun pour soi !

Gaara : Dites, et si on allait rejoindre Anko et Kurenai en haut des rochers ?

Tout le monde : Bonne idée !

Kiba : Madaaaaaaaaaaaame…

Anko : Non, mademoiselle, chuis pas encore mariée !

Kiba : Mademoiseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelle…

Anko : J'ai un prénom, Anko, c'est comme ça qu'on m'appelle depuis que je suis petite !

Kiba : Ankooooooooooo…

Anko : Mais je suis un professeur, donc on m'appelle…?

Kankurô : CROCODIIIIIIIIIIILE AUX…

Anko : Hey !

Kankurô : …DENTS TRANCHAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNTES !

Anko : Reste poli quand même !

Sasuke : Bon, ça suffit, je discute plus ! Katon no ju…

Anko : NON NON ! Je rigolais ! (siffle, le crocodile se calme) Je vous présente Monsieur Croc-ninjas !

Sasuke --; : Croc…ninjas ?

Anko : Ouais ! C'est mon animal familier ! Mais il a dû se sauver de mon sac, je comprend pas…

Gaara : A l'avenir, vous éviterez d'emmener avec vous vos charmantes bestioles…

Au petit déjeuner…

Anko : Bon, c'est moi la première, mais à partir de maintenant, on tirera au sort pour savoir qui fera la cuisine.

Kankurô : Oui oui, mais ma sœur est éliminée d'office, hein ?

Anko : Non non, sinon ce serai pas drôle.

Kankurô : C'est pas grave ! (enlaçant Sasuke) J'ai ma petite ménagère !

Sasuke : …

Naruto : Oh ! Ils s'assortent bien, tous les deux !

Neji : A mon avis, tu es le seul à penser ça…

Anko : Alors alors, tout le monde pioche un petit papier

…

Kankurô : J'ai le numéro 1 !

Gaara : Le numéro 2…

Asuma : 10…

Hinata : J'ai le 5…

Shikamaru : 12, ça va, j'ai le temps…

Shino : 14

Temari : 17 ! Pourquoi je suis la dernière ?

Kiba : 15 !

Choji : 6 !

Naruto : 9 ! Je vous ferai des ramens !

Lee : 3 ! Je vous ferai un petit déj' tonique !

Kurenai : je suis le 13.

Kakashi : 11

Iruka : 16.

Ibiki : 4 ! Eheheh, vous allez pas être déçu !

Neji : Le 8.

Sasuke : Bah, le reste.

Anko : C'est-à-dire ?

Sasuke : 7.

Anko : Alors, maintenant je vais vous dire ce que je vais vous faire au petit déjeuné ! Je vais vous faire des tripes de biche que j'ai récupéré dans la gueule de Monsieur Croc-ninjas ! Ne faites pas attention à la forme, il les a un peu machouillé…

Tout le monde : …

A suivre…Le groupe survivra-t'il à la cuisine d'Anko ? Est-ce que Kankurô dépasse sa sœur en matière culinaire ? Sasuke va-t-il tuer Kankurô ? Combien de fois Kankurô va-t'il encore frôler la mort ? Quels autres animaux démoniaques Anko cache-t'elle dans son sac ? Naruto va-t'il garder cet habit vert ? Les fanficieuses vont-elles pouvoir écrire un chapitre par semaines ? L'espoir ne fait-il pas vivre ? Les lecteurs vont-ils continuer à traumatiser les pauvres auteuses ? Vous saurez tout dans le prochain épisode de…Pas de nom !

DS : Eheheh, on a battu notre record ! Moins d'une semaine, c'est fabuleux !

Karasu : Ouais, après ça, un bon petit mois de repos s'impose…

DS : Ouais, je suis d'accord, j'ai d'autres fics qui m'attendent ! REVIEW ?

Karasu et DS : On les mérite bien, non ?

(1) DS : Oho, voyez-vous la grande blague de Karasu ! Illarante, hein ?

Karasu : Ouay, il fallait y penser, au jeu de mot, hein ? (fière d'elle)

DS : Déconcertant.


	6. Chapitre en promo

**_Auteur _**: Karasu, en train d'implorer Sakoni devant son ordinateur : Je t'en supplie ! C'est pas ma faute cette fois ! J'ai rien fait ! C'est DS la fautive / DS, un panneau devant elle où il est inscrit « en grève » : … / Karasu : Elle est comme ça depuis le chapitre 5 ! Dès que je lui dit : on écrit la fic (parce que moi je suis vachement motivée par un streap-tease d'Envy) eh bah elle se met dans son coin, sort son panneau, et plus rien ! Et pour une fois j'ai fait des efforts TI-TAN-ESQUES pour écrire ce chap / DS sort dehors et va crier dans la rue qu'elle est en grève / Karasu : Et en plus à cause d'elle j'aurai pas de streap-tease, mais des problèmes avec les voisins TT / Iruka ramenant DS en la tirant par les oreilles après s'être excusé auprès des voisins : Bon, la récré est finie, maintenant, TU BOSSES / DS : Rien à faire, Kamori12 n'a pas envoyé de review et le petit lapin bleu sans pattes est contre moi ! Je refuse de travailler dans de telles conditions / Karasu : Oui mais moi je veux mon streap-tease, pense à moi espèce d'égoïste / Iruka : Mais elle va bosser, t'en fait pas / DS : Rien au monde ne me ferai bosser / Envy et Kidomaru arrivant : Tu disais / DS, balançant son carton sur le sol : Bon bah, on s'y met à la fic / Iruka : A la bonne heure !

**_Titre_** : DS, scotchée à Itachi : A moi / Karasu, la tête dans sa boîte de mikado pour voir si une boîte n'en cache pas une autre : Zut, y en a qu'une / Iruka : C'est quoi encore ce bazar / DS : C'est Ewalin qui nous a envoyé ça (désignant Itachi et la boîte de mikado) par colis / Iruka : Elle devrai savoir qu'on ne jette pas de nourriture aux animaux / DS : Il vient de dire quoi là / Karasu : Laisse tomber, c'est pas à ton niveau / Kankurô : Eheheh, DS a un QI de Gaara / DS, frappant Kankurô avec une énorme encyclopédie sur laquelle est écrit en lettres d'or : La culture est l'essence de l'homme : Viens ici que je t'apprenne à vivre / Kankurô : Aïe ! La culture ça donne la migraine / Karasu : Et que ça te serve de leçon / Gaara : Allez comprendre / Iruka : On change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes… tu comptes rester ici combien de temps, Itachi… ?

**_Disclaimer _**: DS : Bon, vas dire le disclaimer Karasu, moi je vais faire les soldes / Temari : Soldes ? Vous avez dit SOLDES / Karasu : Ouais, y a une promo aujourd'hui, celui qui dira le disclaimer aura…ma reconnaissance éternelle…enfin, sauf si je vous revoit pas ou si j'oublie. / Iruka : Bon ok j'ai comprit, c'est pas encore cette fois que vous le direz : NOUS NE VOUS APPARTENONS PAS !

**Réponses aux reviews** :

**Ten-shi :** Karasu, pointant DS du doigt : C'est ELLE qu'il faut blâmer pour cette fois hein ? PAS MOI / DS, il livre « tout sur nos amis les crocos » dans les mains : Tu disais / Karasu : C'est pas à toi que je parlais / DS : Dis Karasu, un anaconda, ça pourrai manger un ninja / Karasu : Ca dépent du ninjas, et de l'anaconda. / DS : Cool, alors on teste / Karasu : T'en fais pas Ten-shi, même si la progression de la fic est lente, on a toujours plein d'idées en réserve !

**Ewalin :** DS : Alors, nos peurs…bonne question…tu dirais quoi Karasu / Karasu : Bah moi à part les araingnées et la panne de mikado j'ai peur de rien ! (super fière) / DS : Bah moi, les araignées…et la panne d'imagination pour cette fic ! (imagine les représailles des revieweuses) Et ce qui se cache sous mon lit, parce que justement, je sais pas ce que c'est / Karasu, toujours aussi fière d'elle : Personnellement, je me fais un élevage de moutons moi, sous mon lit… / DS : Sinon, c'est plus drôle quand Anko fait la cuisine ! Quoique Kankurô… / Karasu : Nous allons donc profiter de cette fics pour voir l'évolution de nos vict…heu de nos bishos en matière culinaire / DS : Encore merci pour Itachi / Karasu : J'en veux bien un bout / DS : Pas touche ! T'as Shika / Karasu : Ouais…

**AngelEyes-Shika :** DS : Bah, j'éspère qu'on a réussit le « continuez comme ça, car on s'est bien marré à l'écrire / Karasu : Kankurô aussi a mit de la bonne volonté / DS : Tu parles, on l'a menacé à l'arsenic s'il refusait / Karasu : Ouais, c'est ce que je voulais dire !

**Sakoni : **Karasu s'acharnant sur la pauvre touche numéro 1 : 11111111111111111111111111 1 1 111 111 1 / DS : Et voilà, elle a réussit à la casser / Karasu, continuant de s'acharner sur le débris de la touche et en fusillant du regard DS : (tactactactactactac…) …Et merde ! Ca marche plus ! J'aurai le droit au streap-tease quand même ? (yeux tout mouillés de petit chiot sous la neige au bord de la route dans une petite boîte en carton avec ses (tac, la touche un ne fonctionne plus)5 frères et soeur) / DS : Et si je tapais Envy ? Il partirai / Karasu : Oui, avec ta carcasse sur son dos / DS : Mouais, moins cool, comment t'écrirais la fic sans moi ? De plus, t'en fait pas, Kankurô a autant de bonnets que de slips, c'est-à-dire 3 / Karasu : Sinon, pour le régime alimentaire d'Anko, je suis désolée mais c'est censuré.

**Natalia :** Ds : T'en fait pas pour l'histoire du journal intime, ce sera approfondit dans le chapitre 7 (eh ouais, y avait pas assez de place dans celui là !) / Karasu : Sinon, les cordons bleus, tu les fais bien ou t'es plutôt dans le style Temari ? Parce que sinon… / DS : J'aimerai bien y goûter ! En plus, si les bishos sont sages, on pourrai leur offrir / Karasu : J'aimerai connaître leur composition AVANT de leur donner, si on a pas des bishos en bon état, on pourra pas continuer la fic !

**Shiki no Kagami :** DS : Désolée, mais pour la cuisine de Kankurô, tu sauras ça dans le prochain chapitre, c'est tellement horrible qu'on s'est dit que celui-là était déjà suffisament riche en émotions / Karasu : Formulé comme ça, ça ne passerai vraiment pas pour de la flemmardise / DS : T'as vu ? Je suis trop forte hein / Karasu, fusillant DS du regard : Heureusement qu'elle est compréhensive sur les retards des chapitres, elle / DS : Elle a les yeux révolvers, elle a le regard qui tue…

**Lapin bleu sans pattes :** Karasu : OUAIS ! Au moins une personne qui me comprend dans ce monde de haine / DS : Zut, j'ai une ennemie / Karasu, prend le lapin dans ses bras : Merci, j'en avais bien besoin / DS : Comme tu veux lapin bleu, mais je te préviens, le prochain chap arrivera dans très, trèèèèès longtemps / Karasu : Ah ouais, et ce sera à qui la faute cette fois / DS : A toi Karasu, car comme ton club me l'a demandé, je ne t'obligerai plus à rien ! (ouinnnnn, moi aussi je veux un club !) / Karasu, saute de joie en relâchant le lapin : YOUpiiiii vive les vacances (va hurler chez les voisins en rebondissant dans tous les sens) / DS : Même avant que Karasu refuse d'écrire la suite, il va falloir que je trouve une bonne excuse pour la faire sortir de l'hospice !

**La légume :** DS : Pour le sac d'Anko, c'est simple, c'est un lacoste / Karasu : Enfait, tu vois un peu dans le genre Mary Popins / DS : Sinon, pour savoir si elle cache d'autres trucs du genre dans son sac, eh bah tu le sauras bientôt.

**Chapitre 6 : Chapitre en promo**

Iruka : Bien ! Après ce repas fort…particulier, on vous laisse 5 minutes dans les tentes avant la suite du programme !

Dans la tente 4…

Kiba : Mais qu'est-ce que tu nous fais, Lee ?

Lee : J'ai décidé de faire un brin de ménage dans la tente, ça commence à sentir le bouc ici !

Kiba : Ah ouais, bah quand t'auras fini, t'oublieras pas de remettre tout dans le même désordre, sinon on s'y retrouvera jamais !

Kankurô, rentrant dans la tente en boxer : Ah ouaiiis, j'me disais bien que je me rappelais pas avoir acheté ce calbute, mais je m'étais dit que c'était encore Temari qui avait fait les soldes. Elle est du genre…

_Flash-back : les courses de Temari_

Temari : Allez, Gaara, arrête de traîner les pieds !

Gaara : Pourquoi c'est moi qui dois pousser le cadi ?

Temari : Mais pourtant je comprend pas, j'étais sûre de l'avoir bien attaché au parasol dans le jardin : bilan, c'est pas une perte on a toujours le parasol (acheté en promotion) mais on a perdu le frangin ! Bah, c'est pas grave, une bouche de moins à nourrir !

_Flash-back dans le flash-back_

Kankurô, attaché au parasol, voyant le fils du voisin et lui faisant un signe de la main : Hey, psst, petit, approche !

Le petit, regardant à droite et à gauche avant de réaliser que c'était à lui qu'il parlait : Moi ? Je suis pas petit !

Kankurô : Ah okay, hey mon pote, j'ai un job pour toi ! Tu me détaches et je te file 5 sucettes !

Le petit : Chuis pas sûr, tu sais que cette maison est celle de l'effroyable Temari ?

Kankurô : Oui je le sais, pour la bonne raison que tu as son frère en face de toi ! Je viens d'ailleurs d'en subir les conséquences !

Le petit : Nan, je le fais à 10 sucettes !

Kankurô : T'es dur en affaires toi ! Allez, 6 !

Le petit : 10 !

Kankurô : 7 !

Le petit : 9 !

Kankurô : 8 !

Le petit : 9 !

Kankurô : C'est 8 et c'est mon dernier mot !

Temari, au loin : Mon p'tit minouuuu ! C'est l'heure d'aller faire les courses ! J'éspère que t'as pas trop cramé au soleil !

Kankurô : Bon, okay pour 9, mais détache-moi vite !

Le petit : Bon d'accord !

Kankurô, une fois détaché et partant en courant : Bon, ce sera que 5 sucettes parce que j'ai faillit me faire chopper !

_Fin du flash-back dans le flash-back_

Temari, en train de regarder deux paquets de pâtes (en promo) : Qu'est-ce que t'en dit Gaara ? Je crois que celui de droite a deux pâtes de plus que celui de gauche…

_Tu tutututuuuuuuuu votre attention, s'il vous plaît, en ce moment, offre promotionnelle sur les slip : pour deux achetés, le troisième est offert !_

Temari avait disparut, en laissant deux paquets de pâtes encore en lévitation.

Gaara : C'est ça Temari, cours, je suis pas loin derrière toi. (se fait accoster par une vendeuse)

Vendeuse, avec un grand sourire niais : Bonjour cher monsieur, connaissez-vous les paquets Raffolis ?

Gaara : Vous êtes bien gentilles, mais j'essaye de traquer ma sœur, là.

Vendeuse : Heuu… oui, mais, ça se cuit en deux minutes au micro-onde !

Gaara : J'ai pas de micro-onde.

Vendeuse : Mais, vous savez, ça cuit aussi au four !

Gaara : J'ai pas de four.

Vendeuse : Et à la gaz…

Gaara : Pas de gazinière.

Vendeuse, inquiète : Mais alors, vous avez quoi ?

Gaara : Un barbecue.

Vendeuse : Ooooh mais vous savez, ça marche aussi sur le barbecue !

Gaara : C'est pas en promo.

Vendeuse : Oooh mais si mais si ! Regardez, je vous en offre deux paquets pour le prix d'un !

Gaara : Eheh, c'est Temari qui va être contente ! J'ai négocié serré, là !

Un peu plus loin, une commerçante l'arrête…

Commerçante : Bonjour monsieur ! Voulez-vous de belles fraises bien mûres ?

Gaara : On est carnivores chez nous.

Commerçantes : Oh mais mon cher monsieur, pour l'achat d'une barquette de fraises, on vous offre un tube de dentifrice !

Gaara : Dans ce cas, je prends, pratique pour laver le sol.

Commerçante : Bien sûr, bonne journée monsieur ! (je me demande à quoi ils se brossent les dents chez eux…)

_Nouveau flash-back dans le flash-back_

Temari : Kankurô, va te laver les dents, tu pues de la gueule !

Kankurô : Mais tu sais bien que ça arrache ton truc !

Temari : Et tu t'imagine que pour ton petit confort on va mettre l'économie de la famille en péril ? File te laver les dents !

Kankurô, dans la salle de bain : Tutulutu tutulu (musique de la pub monsieur Propre)

Monsieur Propre : Allez, bois cul-sec, ton haleine sentira la fleur des champs pendant 3 semaine, et ça dure longtemps, loooooooongtemps, loooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnngtemps…

Kankurô : Ouais bon, tu me sors ça toute les 3 semaine, y en a marre !

_Fin du nouveau flash-back dans le flash-back_

Temari : Ah, Gaara, t'en as mit du temps !

Gaara : Ouais, mais j'ai fait des affaires en chemin.

Temari : Ouah ! Super ! …Beurk, regarde ce tee-shirt, il est vraiment moche !

Gaara : En effet, il est immonde.

Temari : Oh… mais ! Il est à 50 pour 100 ! Allez, on le prend pour Kankurô !

Gaara : J'en connais un qui va faire la gueule.

Temari : Au fait, j'ai pris les slips en promo, qu'est-ce que t'en pense ?

Gaara : On dirait des sacs poubelle mais à part ça…

Temari : J'en ai pris 3 lots pour Kankurô !

Gaara : J'en connais un qui va vraiment faire la gueule.

_Fin du flash-back_

…Mais tu sais Kiba, c'est quand même joli les petites fraises sur le calbute !

Kiba : Rend-le moi !

Kankurô, commençant à l'enlever : Si t'y tiens tant que ça…

Lee, sortant de la tente en courant : Madaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaame !

Anko, plaçant une barrière rouge et blanche autour de la tente 4 : Attention les enfants, ne vous approchez pas, c'est dangereux ! Ne dépassez pas le périmètre de sécurité !

Kiba et Kankurô : Rôôôô ça va, on est pas des bêtes !

Début de l'entraînement…

Kakashi : Bon, aujourd'hui, nous allons jouer à poule-renard-vipère ! Alors, les règles sont simples : vous vous séparez en trois groupes, les poules les renard et les vipères. Les renards attrapent les poules, les poules attrapent les vipères et les vipères attrapent les renards. Les leaders seront Gaara, Temari et le troisième.

Kankurô : Hey, le troisième il a un nom !

Temari : Couché mon minou, laisse les grands discuter entre eux.

Gaara : …

Sasuke : Vous êtes complètement stupides ou vous le faites exprès…en fait, ne répondez pas, je veux pas savoir !

Kakashi : Bon ! Alors les poules seront sous la direction de Kankurô !

Kankurô : Hey ! Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une poule ?

Temari, tapant sur la tête de son frère : J'ai dit couché le minou !

Kakashi : Bon, je continue. L'équipe des poules sera constituée de Kiba, Naruto et Lee. Gaara, tu dirigeras les vipères, c'est-à-dire Neji, Sasuke et Shikamaru. Enfin, Temari tu auras le commandement de l'équipe des renards, dotée de Hinata, Shino et Choji.

Neji : Super, l'homogénéité des équipes.

Asuma : On va placer vos repères à 1 km les uns des autres dans la forêt. Une équipe gagne lorsqu'elle a réussit à capturer tout les membres de celle qu'elle doit chasser…

10 mn plus tard…

Kankurô et Kiba perchés sur un arbre…

Kiba : Bouge-toi, tu prends toute la place !

Kankurô : Change de place si t'es pas content !

Kiba : T'as pris la meilleure branche !

Kankurô : Tu veux me la piquer ! Escroc !

Kiba : Ivrogne !

Kiba pousse Kankurô un peu trop violement et celui-ci se retrouve étalé par terre pas très discrètement.

Kankurô : Ah ! Elle est belle l'équipe ! C'est comme ça qu'on traite son leader ?

Temari, se jetant sauvagement sur son frère : Ahah ! Je t'ai trouvé ! Tu es à moi !

Un peu plus loin…

Naruto : Hihihi, Neji, je vais t'attraper !

Sasuke : Mais faites le taire, quelqu'un !

Encore un peu plus loin…

Shino était seul dans la forêt quand il aperçut Shikamaru adossé contre un arbre. Il regarda à droite, puis à gauche. Ils étaient seuls. Alors Shino courut de toutes ses forces, pour rejoindre celui qui occupait ses pensée (scène au ralentit avec les petites fleurs des bois qui volent tout autour de lui). Arrivé devant Shikamaru, il était rouge comme une pivoine (un kawaii collector !). Shikamaru leva un bras vers lui comme pour l'enlacer.

Shino : Je t'ai…

Shikamaru, emprisonnant le bras de Shino avec sa main : …attrapé.

Shino : …

Shikamaru : Bon, maintenant on fait quoi ? Je me souviens plus de ces foutues règles !

Shino : …Tu es sensé me ramener dans ton camp comme prisonnier…(on va pouvoir rester au moins une bonne vingtaine de minutes ensemble…)

Shikamaru : Et galère, bon bah la flemme, on va faire comme si on s'était pas vu hein ? Toi tu pars à droite, moi je pars à gauche. Salut !

Shino regarda Shikamaru s'éloigner en traînant des pieds, quand il aperçut Choji arriver en catastrophe vers celui-ci.

Choji : Shikamaru ! C'est horrible !

Shikamaru : Tiens donc ? Eh bah, attrapé, j'te ramène au repère et on va discuter.

Choji : J'ai trop faim !

Shikamaru : Bah voyons, j'l'aurai parié !

Shino : …

Un peu de marche arrière…

Naruto : Hihihi, Neji, où es-tu ? Où es-tu ? Hihihi !

Sasuke : Cette fois-ci, y'en a marre ! Je cogne !

Kakashi : Hey, c'est Naruto qui doit chasser Sasuke, pas le contraire !

PAFF

Naruto : Aïe ! Maiheu !

Sasuke : J'avais prévenu !

Lee : Puisqu'il a frappé Naruto, on devrait avoir des indemnités, non ?

Asuma : Bon bah Sasuke, tu es prisonnier d'office pour avoir frappé un poulet !

Entendant un hurlement, toutes les personnes ici présentes se rassemblèrent à la source du son non-identifié.

Temari : Comment oses-tu t'attaquer à ta sœur aînée, jeune insolent ?

Gaara : C'est le jeu, je t'ai attrapé. Si tu me suis pas, bah je te tape dessus.

Temari : Mais non, parce que j'ai attrapé Kankurô !

Kankurô : Hein ? Bah puisque c'est comme ça, j'attrape Gaara !

Temari : Non ! Je t'ai attrapé, Gaara triche, tu me suis !

Gaara : Comment ça ? C'est moi qui t'ai attrapé en premier !

Kankurô : Je veux attraper Gaara !

Les trois en train de se tirer mutuellement pour ramener leur « prisonnier » dans leur camp : Blaireau / Boudin / Crétin achevé ! … Rat de laboratoire / Vieille folle parano ! Abruti fini !...

Kakashi : C'est beau, l'amour fraternel !

Asuma : Bon, heu… on va arrêter là pour aujourd'hui !

Naruto : Ouais, mais qui gagne à la fin ? Pas les vipères en tout cas, car j'ai eu Sasuke !

Shikamaru : Ouais, mais moi j'ai attrapé Choji.

Temari : Et moi j'ai attrapé Kankurô !

Kankurô : Hey ! Mais tu m'as pas attrapé !

Temari : De toutes façon, c'est honneur aux femmes !

Gaara : D'abord, y a pas que des filles dans votre groupe, et en plus, les filles on est même pas sûr que ça en est !

Temari : QUOI ? KANKURÖ ! (frappe sur son frère) TU AS UNE TRES MAUVAISE INFLUENCE SUR GAARA !

Kankurô : Aïe ! Mais j'ai rien à voir avec ça !

Gaara : Alala, mon frère est toujours en train de se plaindre !

Asuma, regardant sa montre et voyant qu'il leur reste encore une heure : Oh ! Mais que vois-je ? Ca va bientôt être l'heure de manger ! En plus, c'est à Kankurô de faire la cuisine aujourd'hui !

Temari : Définissez « en plus » ?

Asuma : Bon bah, on rentre au campement !

Kankurô, enlaçant Sasuke : Eheh, ce sera un repas que je vais dédicacer spécialement pour toi ! A chaque ingrédients, ce sera à toi que je penserais ! Mon cœur s'enflamme dès que je te vois…

Gaara : Bon, ça va là Kankurô, maintenant lâche-le !

Kankurô : Oh, mais serai t'il jaloux, la Gaara ?

Kiba : Mais tu as oublié, Gaara, je suis là moi !

A suivre…A quoi peut bien ressembler la cuisine de Kankurô ? Est-ce que Gaara est jaloux ? Shino va-t-il se voir décerner le prix du plus beau râteau du millénaire ? Peut-on survivre en se décapant la bouche à coup de monsieur Propre ? Ou bien les Sabakuno sont des Hillanders ? DS va-t-elle recevoir des reviews de mort ? Et le droit d'expression, vous connaissez ? Le club de protection de Karasu va-t-il tenir encore longtemps ? Vous pariez à quand pour le prochain chapitre ? Vous saurez tout dans le prochain chapitre de…Pas de nom !

DS et Karasu en cœur : Reviews, please !


	7. On ne joue pas avec le feu

**Auteuses :** Karasu, déboulant dans la salle de l'ordinateur : J'ai une lettre ! J'ai une lettre ! En plus, pas d'erreur, c'est écrit Karasu999 dessus ! Ca doit venir de mon fanclub / DS, devant l'ordi : Ah ! C'est de qui / Karasu : Ahahah ! On va pas tarder à le savoir ! Mais laisse-moi d'abord la savourer ! Toi t'en a même pas eu ! Pauvre petite ombre abandonnée de tous ! Et même de son proprio Shikamaru ! Remarque, ça m'étonne pas de lui / DS : Bon, ouvre la / Karasu : Alors…Ca doit être quelqu'un de haut rang ! Peut-être Tsunade, pour me dire qu'elle me soutient, ou Gaara, pour me dire qu'il est fier d'avoir une telle marionnette dans son village ! Ou bien Kankurô, pour me dire qu'il ne regrette pas de m'avoir adopté ! Ou alors c'est peut-être Kuroari pour me rappeler que je lui dois 5euros… ah bah non, il est analphabète ! Et dans analphabète, ya analpha ! Ahahah !… / DS, sur un ton neutre : Bon, tu l'ouvre / Karasu : Bon, allez, je l'ouvre ! Cher… Karasu… / DS : AAAAAAARRRRR ! PLUS VITE / Karasu : Nous vous envoyons ci-joint la note d'électricité, d'un montant de 2000 euros……. / DS : Ah oui, t'as raison, c'est pour toi. Question : Comment t'as fait pour devoir payer une telle somme / Karasu : … DS ! Mon amie ! On a toujours tout partagé ! Allez, tu paye la moitié et… / DS : Va chercher un autre pigeon ! … Cool, ton club / Iruka : Bon, on verra pour les dettes plus tard, maintenant au boulot !

**Titre : **(rebaptisé : Blabla inutile) Karasu : Bon, puisqu'on a rien à faire aujourd'hui, on va tester la côte de popularité entre DS et moi (ça nous permettra également de voir si quelqu'un lit ces conneries) Alors, si vous voulez voter pour moi, tapez 1, et 2 si vous ne voulez pas voter pour Darkshadow… Eheheh, je suis sûre que je vais gagner, j'ai vachement la côte par rapport à toi / DS : Affligeant… / Karasu : Ahahah, reconnais ma suprématie / DS : Je reconnais rien du tout / Karasu : Ou plutôt tu ne veux pas voir la triste réalité… okay, on va mettre un troisième bouton, tapez 3 si vous avez pitié de DS / Kankurô : Ahahah, mais personne ne tapera sur ce bouton ! Elle vaut rien / DS, lui balançant le bouton « review » dans l'œil : Tu vas voir si je vaux rien / Kankurô : Aïe ! T'étais pas obligée de m'éborgner / Karasu : Et que ça te serve de leçon / Gaara : Allez comprendre / Iruka : C'est vraiment du n'importe quoi !

**Disclaimer : **DS : Je parlerais qu'en présence de mon avocat / Karasu : Ouais ! De même / DS : En plus, on a nos fanclubs derrière nous, tu ne peux rien nous faire / Karasu : Derrière nous, derrière nous, c'est une métaphore / Iruka : Exaspérante… A quand le jour où je vous entendrais dire que nous ne vous appartenons pas ?

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Invi :** Karasu : Mais comment peut-on lire une fic quand on est pliée en deux / DS, en mode docteur, un squelette à côté d'elle : Alors, je t'explique… / Karasu : Ah ! D'accord ! C'était une métaphore ?

**Shiki no Kagami : **DS : Eheh, t'as vu, je suis une vrai diplomate, moi / Karasu : Moi j'appelle ça bouder dans son coin / DS : Et si tu veux savoir à quoi ressemblent les immondes fringues de Kankurô, demande à Karasu de t'en faire un dessin / Karasu : …Et je refuserais aussi sec / DS : …Sale flemmarde / Karasu : C'est pas une question de flemmardise ! C'est pour préserver l'honneur de Kankurô / DS : Vu comme ça, on peut rien ajouter.

**Kikunosuke :** Karasu : Bah, tant mieux, c'est notre but / DS : Je suis pas sûre qu'amuser la galerie était notre but initial / Karasu : Ouais, heureusement que je suis venue t'aider / DS, sarcastique : Kikunosuke, tu ne peux pas imaginer l'immense chance que j'ai !

**Lapin bleu sans pattes :** DS : Demain on a un new chapitre ? (regarde Karasu en train de compter les papillons dans le jardin) Heu… franchement ? J'en doute… / Karasu, essayant de gober un papillon : Hey ! Viens DS, c'est marrant ! Ou alors t'es encore trop déprimée de t'être fait traitée d'immature / DS, pointant Karasu du doigt : Et t'as vraiment créé un club pour CA ?

**Sakoni :** Karasu, agrippée à Envy, des étoiles pleins les nyeux, de la bave sur le coin de la bouche : Wouhou… / DS : Depuis qu'elle a vu Envy, elle est comme ça, c'est pour ça que le chapitre a été très long à écrire…au passage, Kidomaru va être déçu dans quelques chapitres, on lui avait prévu une petite surprise… Et on en a une aussi pour toi dans ce chapitre / Karasu, trainée par Envy : Gyaaaaa… / Envy : Mais comment on enlève ce truc / DS : Si je te le disais, tu promets de ne plus venir nous torturer / Envy : Juré / DS, chuchotte à l'oreille d'Envy : Le personnage préféré de Karasu est … / Envy : Oh ! Mais que vois-je dans ta chambre ? C'est Ken Wakashimazu / Karasu, lachant Envy et courant jusqu'à sa chambre à la vitesse de la lumière, se jouant des obstacles : IL EST OUUUUUU / Envy, prenant ses jambes à son cou : Hasta la vista ! Vive la liberté / DS : Eheheh, Sakoni, il va falloir que tu engages quelqu'un d'autre maintenant !

**Ten-shi :** DS : Je crois que pour les talents culinaires de Kankurô, tu vas pas être déçue / Karasu : Chuuuut DS ! C'est une surprise / DS : Alors la dernière chose que j'ai à dire c'est bonne lecture, et hourra pour les frangin(e)s du sable !

**Jalexa Uchiwa :** Karasu : Ca a été assez vivement pour toi, là ? On peut pas faire plus rapide, j'te jure / DS : J'ai honte / Karasu : Pas moi / DS : En même temps, si Karasu mettait un peu plus de bonne volonté, ça irai beaucoup plus vite / Karasu : Ca y est, encore de ma faute !

**Natalia (et sa sœur) :** DS : Que c'est bôôô l'amour fraternel ! Ca me rappelle ceux du sable / Karasu : Ca me donne envy de manger du cordon bleu, ça faisait longtemps / DS : Des cordons bleus au piment ? Toute seule / Karasu : Dis Alex, je t'échange une DS en à peu près bon état contre une Natalia faiseuse de cordon bleus, c'est équitable, non / DS : M'en fiche, le seul qu'a le droit de me vendre, c'est Shikamaru !

**Laurelin :** DS : Super ! Une nouvelle revieweuse ! Comme je suis contente / Karasu : Ouais ! Ca va encore augmenter notre côte de popularité, comme ça ! Youpi / DS : J'espère que tu continueras à nous soutenir, c'est très bon pour Karasu ! Et pour mon moral, aussi !

**Wish : **Karasu : Quand est-ce que ce crétin de Sasuke et Gaara seront ensemble ? Bah, je vais pas te raconter la suite, non plus ! Mais c'est promis, il finira bien par arriver, ce couple / DS : Tu risques d'être surprise ! Sinon, si la composition des équipes étaient mal équilibrée, c'est normal, c'est pour notre bonheur !

**Clèm :** DS : Je crois que tu vas avoir toutes tes réponses dans ce chapitre / Karasu : Avec un peu de chance, tu n'auras pas à faire ta série d'abdos encore !

**Chapitre 7 : on ne joue pas avec le feu**

Kankurô avec son petit tablier, préparant un feu : Vous allez voir, ça va être super !

Gaara : Le restau le plus proche est à combien de km ?

Asuma : C'est même pas marqué dans la carte.

Gaara : Super ! Si on y va maintenant, on peut en trouver un avant le goûter !

Kankurô : Bah alors, à quoi ça sert que je me décarcasse à vous mijoter un bon déjeuner ?

Gaara : Rappelle-moi qui a eu la meeeeeerveilleuse idée de nous faire cuisiner chacun notre tour ?

Anko, s'approchant calmement du groupe : J'ai un détail à vous dire, vous allez rire, mais ne paniquez pas, ne courrez pas dans tous les sens, n'allez pas vous perdre inutilement dans la forêt, ne hurlez pas, ça pourrait l'énerver…

Gaara : Venons-en au fait : c'est quoi le détail ?

Anko : Heureuse que tu le prenne comme ça ! En fait c'est mon anaconda, je comprends pas comment il a réussit à s'échapper de mon sac ouvert…

Tout le monde : …(gros silence)… QUOI ?

Anko : Doucement, je vous ai dit de ne pas hurler ! La dernière fois que quelqu'un a hurlé en ça présence, ce fut bien la dernière chose qu'il fît dans sa vie…c'était le caniche de la concierge je crois… à moins que ce soit la concierge elle-même…

Gaara : Et c'est quoi le plan maintenant ?

Anko : Bah ce serai sympa que vous m'aidiez à le retrouver avant qu'il ne fasse trop de victimes…c'est que voyez-vous, il n'a pas encore eu son repas…

Kankurô : Bon, bah moi je reste à mes fourneaux ! Bonne chasse !

…

…

…

Kankurô, après le départ du reste de l'équipe et regardant le premier arbre de la forêt se consumer : Ah bah voilà un vrai feu ! Bon, je vais chercher mes brochettes !

…

Kankurô, ouvre un sac de réserves et tombe sur l'anaconda qui essaye de lui chiquer le nez, s'enfuit en courant : Eh ! Les gars ! J'l'ai trouvé, votre anaconda ! C'est pas vrai ya que moi qui bosse ici !

Un peu plus loin, dans la forêt…

Gaara : Ca sent pas le brûlé ?

Sasuke : Arrête, c'est pas comme si ton frère serai capable de brûler toute la for…faut rentrer au campement le plus vite possible !

De retour au campement…

Kankurô, regardant la forêt en feu et levant les bras d'un geste théâtrale : OH ! LUCIFER ! QUE LES FEUX DE L'ENFER SE DECHAINENT SUR CETTE FORET ! MOI, KANKURO, PRINCE DES FLAMMES JE TE L'ORDONNE ! MWAHAHA !

Gaara : C'est officiel, mon frère vient de griller son dernier neurone valide.

Kiba, venant de retrouver le campement : Griller, c'est le cas de le dire, on a le poil qui roussit dans cette forêt.

Sasuke, exaspéré : Hey, prince des flammes, t'as le cul qui crame !

Kankurô, courant dans tous les sens en essayant de s'éteindre en gueulant, mais arrivant quand même à articuler : AAAAAAAH ! TU VOIS QUAND JE DISAIS QUE MON CŒUR S'ENFLAMMAIT QUAND JE TE VOYAIS !

Kiba : Son cœur ou son cul ? Attention, c'est douteux…

Sasuke : Non Kiba, c'est toi qui est douteux.

Kiba : Rôôôô ce soir ça promet d'être chaud ! Si tu veux, je te laisse ma place dans ma tente et moi je vais dormir avec mon p'tit Gaara…

Gaara, assommant Kiba : Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

Shino : La question serai plutôt : comment on éteint ce feu ?

Gaara : Accessoirement…un bon coup de sable et il n'y paraîtra plus.

Un peu plus loin dans la forêt, Dosu, Zaku et Kin discutant tranquillement, coincés entre les flammes et une falaise…

Kin : Qui a eu la merveilleuse idée de nous emmener dans cette forêt pourrie ?

Dosu : C'est maître Orochimaru qui nous l'a ordonné, paraît qu'il s'est fait payer par deux auteuses louches…ya que lui pour faire confiance à une ombre et une marionnette…

Zaku : Pourquoi on l'appelle maître ? Après ce qu'il nous a fait la dernière fois…

Kin : Dites si je vous dérange, mais je vous signale au passage que les flammes se rapprochent…

Zaku : Oooooh mais je vois que mademoiselle a un sens de l'humour très développé…

Kin : ABRUTI !

Dosu : Ohoh un ce calme les gosses, ce serai con de mourir juste après avoir ressuscité !

Retours au campement, le feu une fois éteint…

Sasuke : Félicitation, tu as réussis à faire pire que le Katon !

Choji : J'ai faiiiim qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

Kankurô : Bah… toutes les bestioles qui on grillées dans la forêt, ya plus qu'à les ramasser ! T'as vu, j'ai fais un barbecue géant ! Cadeau, Choji ! Et aussi pour mon Sasuke…

Iruka : Bien, va peut-être falloir faire un rapport à Tsunade-sama…

Asuma : Bon, bah ya plus qu'à rayer la moitié de la forêt de la carte !

Kurenai : Cette forêt était ici depuis des siècles, et il a suffit d'un simple énergumène comme Kankurô pour la réduire à néant !

Kankurô : « Simple » ? Comment ça « simple » ?

Lee : Heuuu… Kankurô, je crois que c'était à « énergumène » que tu aurais dût te vexer…

Temari, frappant son frère : JE PEUX PAS TE LAISSER 2 SECONDES SANS QUE TU FASSES UNE CONNERIE ! T'AS INTERET A TOUT REMETTRE EN ORDRE MAINTENANT !

Gaara : Et voilà, le deuxième repas de la journée qu'on va louper. Heureusement que c'est moi qui fait la cuisine ce soir…

Neji : Ah ouais ? On peut savoir ce que tu vas faire ?

Gaara : Surprise !

Shikamaru : Quelque chose me dit qu'on va pas manger de la journée…

En cours…

Iruka : Bon ! Avant de commencer le cours, je vous rappelle que demain nous allons en excursion découvrir l'origine de la création de Konoha et de Suna ! Vous allez voir qu'elles sont étroitement liées…

Kankurô, sous la table avec Kiba, un petit livre à la main : Eheheh, si ma sœur savait qu'on lui avait piqué son journal intime…

_Flash-back_

Anko : Hey les filles ! Venez m'aider à déranger le campement ! Kurenai vient de tout nettoyer !

Temari : On arrive !

Hinata : Quand est-ce que cette guerre ridicule entre Kurenai et Anko va s'arrêter ?

Temari, après s'être éloigné de la tente, dans un geste théâtrale : OH ! ZUT ! J'AI OUBLIE DE METTRE LE CA-DE-NAS DE MON JOURNAL INTIME ! IL EST TROP TARD POUR RETOURNER A LA TENTE !

Hinata : OH NON ! IL NE FAUT PAS QU'ILS SACHENT ! IL Y A PLEIN DE CHOSE SECRETES DEDANS !

Temari : MAIS CE N'EST PAS GRAVE ! IL E ST CACHE SOUS MON OREILLIER ! C'EST-A-DIRE, JE TE LE RAPPELLE, CELUI DE DROITE QUAND ON ENTRE DANS LA TENTE !

Hinata : OH ! HEUREUSEMENT QUE NOUS SOMMES LES SEULES A SAVOIR QU'IL EST SOUS TON OREILLER !

Temari : OUI ! PAS DE PROBLEME, ILS NE LE SAVENT PAS ! NOUS POUVONS PARTIR L'ESPRIT TRANQUILLE !

Kiba et Kankurô, cachés derrière un buisson : Eheheh, elles vont être bien surprises, il ne faut jamais sous-estimer les talents d'espionnage d'un ninja !

Gaara, un peu plus loin, discutant avec Neji : Tiens, ma sœur est encore en train de manipuler mon frere ! La dernière fois, elle a réussit à lui faire ranger sa chambre comme ça…

Neji : Au fait, pourquoi de quoi tu voulais me parler…

_Fin du flash-back_

Kankurô, tombant sur une page avec une tête de mort…

_Je sais que vous avez mon journal intime_

_Si il n'est pas à sa place ce soir_

_Je vous éviscère_

_Je vous étrangle_

_Je vous découpe en petites rondelles…_

_Des choses que vous n'oseriez pas imaginer…_

_Et enfin, dans l'hypothèse que vous soyez encore vivant après tout ça_

_JE VOUS TUE !_

Kankurô : Heuuuu… bon allez, on lit une dernière fois le passage le plus intéressant et on le remet à sa place, hein !

Kiba, lisant le passage en question :

_Qu'il est triste de voir mon petit frère chéri à qui je tiens tellement dévorer des yeux le presque dernier des Uchiwa, sans pour autant oser se déclarer ! Ah ! Si seulement je pouvais lui venir en aide ? N'y a t'il point valeureux puissant héros sans peur et sans reproche tel Spiff le spationaute (1) qui puisse résoudre son problème de cœur ? Peut-être de rudes épreuves le décideront peut-être à briser la glace qui entoure son cœur ? La jalousie peut-être ? Mais qui serai assez téméraire pour tenter de feindre de s'approprier Sasuke Uchiwa sans en subir ses foudre ? Peut-être, si Uchiwa voyait que Gaara restait de glace sous les avances d'un autre prétendant…Ah ! Si seulement j'étais assez courageuse !_

_Au passage, Naruto et Neji vont très mal ensemble, d'ailleurs, c'est terrible, ils ne se rendent même pas compte à quel point ils sont malheureux ! Si les super-héros existaient, ils seraient bien gentils de s'occuper d'eux, après !_

Kankurô : Enfin, faut faire gaffe, à force de jouer le super-héros je pourrai très bien tomber amoureux de Sasuke !

Kiba : Que c'est dure, le job de justicier !

Kankurô : Mais le devoir m'appelle, moi, Cupidon ! Et toi aussi, mon cher collègue, Petit cœur !

Kiba : Pourquoi c'est moi Petit cœur ?

Kankurô : Parce que Cupidon me va mieux !

Iruka : Hey ! Qu'est-ce que vous trafiquez, tous les deux ?

Kiba : M'sieur ! On peut aller aux toilettes ?

Iruka : On ? Comment ça on ? Précisez le fond de votre pensée, s'il vous plaît !

Kiba : J'ai-envie-de-faire-pipi.

Kankurô : De même. Vous voulez un texte argumentatif !

Temari : J'ai déjà du mal à me mettre à l'évidence qu'il connaisse un mot aussi long, alors ne comptez pas trop sur le développement, monsieur !

Kankurô : Bon, bah si vous préférez, Kiba fait dans le coin et moi je vais seul aux chiottes !

Iruka : Bon, allez-y, et que je vous entende plus à votre retours !

Kiba : Bien aimable à vous.

Temari, à Hinata : Je suis sûre qu'ils vont reposer mon journal !

Hinata : Comment tu peux en être sûre ?

Temari : A mon avis, le livre rose qu'ils avaient dans les mains, c'était pas « Barbie casse avec Ken »

A la tente, Kankurô et Kiba déposèrent le journal sous l'oreiller de Temari, sans remarquer le texte derrière la page des menaces de mort…

_Après tout ça, faudrait que je case mon bon à rien et mauvais à tout de frère avec son alter-ego canin…_

Au moment où les gars reviennent en cours…

Ibiki : Bon ! En cours avec moi maintenant !

Iruka : Tu m'as laissé 10 minutes de plus que la dernière fois ! Que c'est aimable !

Ibiki : Bien sûr ! Ne me remercie pas ! Allez, va ranger ta tente maintenant ! (pousse Iruka hors de la salle) T'en fait pas, tu récupéreras tes heures perdues un jours !

Iruka : Ca tombe bien, demain tes heures de cours sautent, je les prends toute la journée !

Ibiki : Justement, c'est demain, on s'en fout ! (referme la porte derrière Iruka) et va vers l'armoire pour en sortir un sac) Bien ! Aujourd'hui, je vais vous apprendre à faire parler un prisonnier ! (sort un macchabée de ninja du sac) Je l'ai ramassé ce matin, il est encore en bon état. Comme il est déjà mort, vous entendrez pas les hurlements. C'est dommage mais bon… Avant de commencer, est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui ne supporte pas la vue du sang ? Tant mieux, on commence !

Naruto : A quoi ça sert de nous poser des questions auxquelles nous n'avons pas le temps de répondre ?

Ibiki : Alors, pour cet expérience nous aurons besoin d'ingrédients très simples : Du sel, du citron, du piment, de l'acide chlorhydrique et d'une petite cuillère. Donc, pour commencer vous prenez la petite cuillère comme ceci, et vous la placer sous l'orbite droit, comme cela, puis vous appuyez d'un coup sec ! -plop- vous récupérez l'œil ensuite, il pourra toujours servir à autre chose. Bon, jusque là, rien de compliqué, et le prisonnier refuse encore de parler, généralement. Ensuite, vous prenez une pincée de sel, et vous lui saupoudrez l'orbite, comme ceci. Alors déjà, à ce stade, un tiers des personnes avouent, d'autant plus qu'ils leur reste encore un œil pour voir les prochains ingrédients. S'il résistent, vous prenez le jus de citron et vous lui en versez quelques gouttes dans l'orbite comme cela…voilà, puis, vous prenez le piment sans l'écraser et vous le frottez bien fort contre le bord de l'orbite comme ça. Si LA il n'avoue toujours pas, vous passez à l'acide chlorhydrique. En général, après ça, trois quarts des personnes avouent…Mais s'il résiste, vous faîtes la même chose au deuxième œil, tout en le menaçant de faire la même chose ensuite après lui avoir coupé le bout de la langue…Là, s'il résiste, et personnellement, j'ai jamais vu ça pendant toute ma carrière, bah vous le prenez comme associé quoi, ce serai trop dommage de perdre un tel ninja. Et puis vous lui greffez des yeux en le perfectionnant un peu, genre un œil de sharingan et un œil de byakugan. Tiens, on va faire le test ! Uchiwa, Hyuga, venez s'il vous plaît ! Le garçon, Hyuga, je laisse la demoiselle tranquille car je suis un gentleman ! Allez, soyez pas timide, il vous restera toujours un œil chacun ! Venez vous dis-je ou c'est moi qui vais vous chercher…

Iruka, venant de rentrer : N'approchez pas de ce fou, les enfants ! On vous laisse une heure de temps libre, et après ce sera l'heure du repas !

…

Shino, aperçoit Shikamaru seul, adossé contre un arbre. C'était le moment ou jamais, pas de Choji à l'horizon, ils étaient seuls. (re-scène au ralentit, Shino courant vers l'élu de son cœur, dos au soleil) Il s'arrêta devant Shikamaru : …Je…Je … Je sais pas si il va pas pleuvoir ? (s'éloignant tête baissée et en marmonnant pour lui-même) Quel con !

…

Gaara et Sasuke dans leur tente, appréciant chacun le silence de l'autre : …

Kiba, entrant dans la tente, suivit par Kankurô : Salut Gaara-chéri ! Je passais dans le coin et je me suis dit que tu me manquais ! Et que je pouvais t'aider à te donner des idées pour le repas de ce soir…

Sasuke : Tiens, ça faisait longtemps qu'on l'avait pas entendu, celui-là.

Kiba : …Alors, je voudrais bien un steak avec des pates…ou des frites, c'est toi qui choisit !

Gaara : …

Sasuke : …Je sais que ça va me coûter cher de dire ça mais bon…Kankurô-chéri, tu peux éloigner le plus possible Kiba de la tente ?

Kankurô : HEY ! VOUS AVEZ TOUS ENTENDU ? SASUKE M'A APPELLE CHERI ! SASUKE, TU PEUX LE REPETER PLUS FORT QUE TOUT LE MONDE L'ENTENDE ? ALLEZ, RIEN QUE POUR CA, JE VEUX BIEN ELOIGNER KIBA ! ALLEZ VIENS MON TOUTOU, ON RENTRE A LA MAISON !

Gaara : …Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire à l'instant ?

Sasuke : Je me serai contenté d'un merci, sincèrement.

Gaara : Bon, on en rediscutera plus tard, je vais cuisiner.

Le soir…

Gaara, fier de lui : Alors, ce soir je vous ai préparé des petits sablés !

Kiba : Super Gaara ! J'aurai pas rêvé mieux !

Sasuke : On dirai du sable…

Gaara : Et si vous aimez, je vous en ferai un deuxième !

Kiba regardant son plat : …Bon alors vraiment, je le mange par amour !

Temari : Rassure-moi Gaara, dans tes petits sablés, tu n'as pas mis du VRAI sable ?

Gaara : Mais si ! Comme son nom l'indique !

Sasuke, vidant le pâté de sable de son assiette sur le sol : Bon eh bah moi je vais me coucher le ventre vide, bonne nuit !

Choji : Je vais pas survivre à ça, il vous reste pas des petits LU ?

Iruka : Si, prenez des petits LU, et on vous dispense de course à pied ce soir.

Gaara, voyant que personne excepté Kiba n'a goûté à ses petits sablés, remet le sable dans sa jarre : Bon, de toutes façon ça pourra toujours servir à autre chose !

A suivre… Choji va t'il survivre jusqu'à demain matin ? Ibiki va t'il être enfermé dans un asile ? Le sable est-t'il digeste ? Existe t'il un ninja capable de supporter les tortures d'Ibiki ? Kamori et AngelEyes, vous êtes où T.T ? La forêt va t'elle repousser un jour ? Qui a créé Suna et Konoha ? Mangerez-vous du cordon bleu se soir ? Qui sera le successeur d'Envy ? Voteriez-vous pour Karasu ou contre Darkshadow ? Vous saurez tout dans le prochain chapitre de… Pas de nom !

(1) C'était le héros favoris de Kankurô quand il était petit


	8. Suivez le guide

**Auteurs : **Karasu, ligotée à une chaise pendant que DS nettoie la poussière qui s'est amassée en 2 mois : Laissez-moi tranquiiiiilleuuuu ! Bandes de tyrans / Kidomaru : Vous m'avez bien fait courir pendant 2 mois, maintenant au boulot / DS : Bah, ça fait que 2 mois qu'on a pas écrit hein. / Karasu : Ouais, on a encore le temps de finir la fic avant la fin du monde. / Iruka : Ca suffit les enfantillages, au boulot !

**Titre : **Karasu : …Au pays des corbeaux, tout semble paisible. Il fait beau, les oiseaux chantent, les poissons font plouf dans l'eau…au fait, vous ai-je déjà dit que cette partie était inutile / DS : Ouaiiiiiis Kamori12 est revenue / Karasu : Hey, tu m'écoutes / DS : Hein, tu disais / Kankurô : Ahlala, DS est vraiment devenue nombriliste pendant ces vacances… / DS, frappant Kankurô avec son sac de voyange : Reviens ici tout de suite / Kankurô : Aie ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle met dans son sac ? Des briques / Karasu : Et que ça te serve de leçon / Gaara : Aller comprendre…/ Iruka : Effectivement, cette partie ne sert absolument à rien…

**Disclaimer :** Iruka : Voyant les 2 auteuses déjà en train de s'enfuir : Je crois qu'elles n'ont vraiment pas grandit pendant les vacances… Bon, chers lecteurs, c'est avec une immense joie que je vous annonce que nous n'appartenons pas à ces 2 auteuses !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Jalexa Uchiwa : **DS : Pour le nombre de chapitres dans cette fic, à mon avis il y aura le double. / Karasu : Laisse-moi donc le temps de creuser ma tombe/ DS : Et pour l'inspiration, elle vient de notre culture personnelle, et d'un petit plus que chaque auteur s'interdit de révéler / Karasu : C'est quoi notre culture / DS : Heuuuu…

**Lapin bleu sans pattes : **DS : Effectivement, Calvin et Hobbes fait bien partie de notre culture, et beaucoup d'autre BD que tu découvriras sûrement tout au long de cette fic / Karasu : Heuuuu pour Shikamaru, désolée mais il n'apparaît pas énormément dans ce chapitre mais ne t'en fait pas, on ne le loupera pas, tu verras, eheheh…/ DS : Pour ce qui est de mon pseudo, DS, qui est la contraction de DarkShadow, qui est la fidèle ombre de Shikamaru et qui le suis partout dans toutes ses aventures.

**Clem : **Karasu : T'en fait pas, tu sauras tout sur la vie de cette adorable créature, bien que ça ne sera pas dans ce chapitre… / DS : Par contre, tu vas découvrir une nouvelle amie de notre chère Anko.

**Invi-chan : **DS : On essaie toujours de personnaliser nos réponses / Karasu : En d'autres termes, plus la review est longue plus DS a envie de blablater… C'est aussi parce qu'on a rien d'autre à faire de nos journées que de raconter n'importe quoi XD

**Stingmon : **Karasu : Ouayyyy, la scène de la torture, c'est de moi, tout de moi, DS elle n'a aucune expérience… / DS : Désolée d'être équilibrée / Karasu : Mais non, t'en fait pas, si tu n'étais pas un minimum atteinte, je n'aurai jamais écrit cette fic avec toi / DS : Trop charmant… Sinon, ne t'en fait pas, nous aussi on adore Kankurô, même s'il en prend plein pour son matricule. / Karasu : Ouais, plus on les aime plus on les torture, donc tu vois, en fait chuis complètement fan de lui, suffit de regarder mon pseudo hein !

**Natalia et Alex : **DS, blessée dans son amour propre : Eh bien vas-y Karasu, échange-moi, mais je te préviens, les autres chapitres, tu te les écris toute seule / Karasu : …(regarde la fic, les cordons bleus, la fic, les cordons bleu…) Aaaargh t'es trop dure avec moi / DS : Adieu Karasu, je suis sûre qu'Alex sera moins tire au flan que toi, et je lui ferai des fics rien que pour elle / Karasu : T.T Bon bon, okay jte garde… / DS : Il est trop tard, bonne chance pour la suite / Karasu : NAAAAAOOOOONNNN ! (s'accroche à la jupe de DS) Me fait pas çaaaaaa ! Je savais pas ce que je faisais, chuis encore trop jeune pour comprendre ces choses-lààààààà / DS : Quel gentil petit corbeau apprivoisé, désolée Alex, ça sera pour une prochaine fois la fic, elle a encore besoin de moi / Karasu : Pour me consoler, j'veux une fic sur Kankurô / DS : Bon, j'peux vraiment rien te refuser…

**Shiki no Kagami : **DS, enfile ses lunettes : Bienvenue aux cours particuliers du professeur DarkShadow ! Bien ! Asseyez-vous / Karasu, sort une chaise et s'assoit à côté de Shiki no Kagami : T'as de la chance, elle sort pas tout les jours c'est lunettes / DS : Karasu ! Encore une réplique et c'est au coin ! Bien ! (s'approche du tableau) Comme tu semble l'avoir remarqué, Neji sortait auparavant avec Sasuke, mais après de brèves péripéties que je ne vais pas approfondir ici, Neji casse avec Sasuke et sort avec Naruto. Shino veut sortir avec Shikamaru, mais les obstacles, Choji et Timidité le retarde, pendant que Gaara semble avoir un faible pour Sasuke bien que ce dernier reste de marbre. Kiba et Kankurô, pour l'instant ne révèlent point leurs sentiments, ou tout du moins, leurs sentiments cachés. En effet, pour l'instant leur but est d'éveiller la jalousie chez Gaara et Sasuke pour qu'ils se révèlent enfin leurs sentiments. Petit conseil : Si tu as encore du mal avec ces relations, imagine-toi que Sasuke est une fille, peut-être que cela t'aidera ! (repose ses lunettes) Bien ! Mon cour est terminé pour aujourd'hui !

**Rossignol-chan : **Karasu : Oo wow… Voilà beaucoup trop d'information en même temps pour ma pauvre petite tête de piaf… je crois que je vais laisser les commandes à DS… / DS : A quoi tu sers…non, ne répond pas… Pour ta question sur le nombre de chapitre, il y en aura à mon avis le double… enfin, si Karasu survit (voit Karasu se décomposer en entendant la réponse) et pour tout le reste, nous sommes dans l'incapacité de te répondre parce que nous-même ne connaissons pas encore la réponse…

**Taoren : **Karasu : Ouayyyyyyy et une fan de plus ! On est vraiment trop fortes, quand même… / DS : Elle est mignonne… Je suis vraiment désolée, mais pour deux raisons je ne peux te répondre à tes questions : tout d'abord parce que a gâcherai le suspense, et aussi parce que nous même n'en savons rien / Karasu : Ouais, l'histoire a au moins été changée 36 fois, et encore je suis sûre que je suis loin du bon résultat !

**H4chi : **DS : Moi aussi j'aimerai bien un lemon SasuGaara, le problème est qu'il y a déjà un lemon qui nous attends sur la belle aux bois d'ébène, et que pour tout te dire…j'en ai jamais écrit / Karasu : En plus, on aimerai que cette fic reste tout publique…même si c'est pas l'envie qui me manque…enfin ça sera peut-être pour une autre fois !

**Kamori12 : **DS : Aaaaaah, comme ça fait du bien de te revoir / Karasu : AH ouais, ça se voit que c'est pas toi qui t'es fait décapsuler un œil ! Ca fait hyper mal / DS : Avoue, t'étais morte de rire pendant la review / Karasu : Oui, une fois que tout le sang sortit de mon œil s'est mis à coaguler, j'ai retrouvé ma bonne humeur / DS : En fait, on a peut-être pas besoin d'écrire la fin de la fic, elle pourrai le faire à notre place…/ Karasu : Mais elle ne connaît rien de nos plans / DS : Et alors, toi non plus t'y connais rien ! En plus, Kamori999 ça sonne pas mal non / Karasu : Tu pourrais tout simplement lui demander d'écrire une fic non / DS : S'il te plait rejoint notre confrériiiiiiiiie / Karasu : Arrête de donner des mauvaises idées à Kamori !

**Chapitre 8 : Suivez le guide**

_Harinezumi : Et de un ! Félicitation, c'est un petit garçon en bonne santé, Ookami ! En plus, regarde, il a tes cheveux : noirs, comme sa maman !_

_Ookami, broyant à moitié le bras d'Harinezumi : Où est Anaguma ?_

_Harinezumi : Heu…Calme-toi, il en reste un à sortir ! Allez, tu paris sur quoi ? Une fille ou un garçon ?_

_Ookami : AAAAAAARRRRRGGHHH !_

_Harinezumi : Okay, okay, je dis plus rien !_

_Kitsune, arrivant essoufflé dans la salle d'accouchement : Ookami, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle…_

_Harinezumi, retirant son bras de la poigne d'Ookami et s'éloignant prudemment d'elle de quelques centimètres pendant que Kumo et Ansei lavaient le premier bébé : Vas-y Kitsune, tu peux annoncer._

_Kitsune : Heu…c'est Anaguma…Je sais pas comment te le dire…_

_Ookami : ARRETE DE TOURNER AUTOUR DU POT ! OU EST ANAGUMA ? S'IL N'EST PAS LA DANS LES 5 MINUTES A VENIR, JE LE TUE ! _

_Kitsune : Bah…justement…il…il est mor…_

_Harinezumi : Ookami, continue à pousser ! Le deuxième est presque sortit !_

_Ookami, tétanisée : C'est…c'est pas possible…Anaguma…_

_Harinezumi, s'approche de Kumo, lui donne le deuxième bébé et lui dit tout bas : C'est bizarre…elle est physiquement en bonne santé, mais c'est comme si son esprit refusait de vivre…_

_Ansei : Ookami ! Tu dois vivre ! Tu ne peux pas laisser tes deux enfants seuls !_

_Kumo, fermant les yeux d'Ookami : C'est inutile, elle est morte._

…

Sasuke, en sueur, se réveillant en sursaut : Anaguma !

Il regarda autour de lui. Neji était déjà sortit, Naruto bavait dans son sommeil en poussant des grognements de plaisir –il devait rêver qu'il nageait dans un bol de ramen géant- puis il tomba sur le regard suspicieux de Gaara…

Gaara : Vas-tu finir par me dire qui est cet Anaguma ? Tu faisais de drôles de bruits dans ton sommeil… en plus, t'es en nage !

Sasuke, agressif : Pourquoi, t'es jaloux ? Lâche-moi les basques ! (sort de la tente)

…

Anko, arrivant avec un haut-parleur : 1, 2, 3… 1, 2, 3… test… TEST ! VOUS M'ENTENDEZ !

Kiba : Déjà, avec votre voix naturelle on vous entend bien, mais avec ça, même si on le voulait on pourrai pas vous louper !

Anko se rapprochant de l'oreille de Kiba avec sous haut-parleur : SUPER ! TOUT LE MONDE A LA DOUCHE !

Kankurô encore dans son rêve : Alerte, on nous attaque ! Sortez les canons ! « Il faut détruire l'étoile noire ! Je suis ton pèèèèère Luke ! Cours, Forest, cours ! Tu es un sorcier, Harry ! M'enfin ! Aujourd'hui, c'est la fête de poisson moche, mangez un poisson moche et la planète sera d'autant moins moche ! Jeanneu et Sergeu…ils sont toujours en forme…Albator, Albator… tu es bien jolie… Lady, Lady Oscar… dans son merveilleux robot… Caaaaapitaine Flamme… c'est signé cat's eyes ! Denver, le dernier dinosaure…c'est vraiment trop injuste ! Tortue ninjas ! Un jours je serai le meilleur dresseur…dans ton espace virtuel, tu aaaaaas l'air tellement réel !... tu viens du fin fond de l'espace… C'est l'heure du D-D-D-D-Duel ! Par Toutatis, que Bélénos te protège ! Fais gaffe ou fais-toi écraser ! Pas encore de mouche, pinard pas touche ! Mon grand-père Tëtram disais toujours : quand le troll parle, l'homme avisé l'écoute ! Si la force est en toi, oui ça sera toi ! En chantant une chanson bien haut, c'est la chanson des héros ! Un cavalier surgit hors de la nuit, pour rendre la justice au galop… lorsque les coups de feu résonnent, comme un éclair il tourbillonne, surtout si la fille est mignonne…son père était un héros, le grand le vaillant Sangoku ! »... ((1) **allez regarder, une surprise vous y attend !**)

Anko, assommant Kankurô : Toi, une grasse matinée te fera le plus grand bien !

Lee : Je suis près ! A la douche à la douche à la douche !

Kiba : Je refuse de plonger mon royal corps dans une eau en dessous de 37°.

Anko : Oh, je vous en prie, votre majesté, vous pouvez toujours aller faire un tour au geyser d'à côté !

Gaara : Au moins on l'entendrait plus.

Kiba : Quoique, si Gaara va se baigner dans l'eau glacée, je pourrai toujours me réchauffer à côté de lui !

Gaara : Même pas en rêve !

Anko, s'approchant de l'oreille de Kankurô : Sasuke va prendre son bain, ce serai dommage de le laisser seul !

Kankurô : se redressant à la vitesse de l'éclair et se collant littéralement à Sasuke : Bon, c'est partit pour la douche ! Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

Sasuke : Je me passerai de ton aide, la prochaine fois, Anko !

Anko : Ah ! Les jeunes ! Toujours à se courir après !

…

Dans le lac…

Kankurô : Sasuke, tu sais de quoi j'ai rêvé, cette nuit ?

Sasuke : Je veux pas savoir.

Kankurô : On était tous les deux et…

Gaara, coupant la parole à son frère : Au fait, Sasuke, en parlant de rêve, tu vas enfin me dire qui c'est, Anaguma ?

Kankurô, avec un air faussement blessé : Quoi ? Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre dans tes rêves, Sasuke ? Tu me trompes ? Je ne te suffis pas ? Je fais pourtant mon nécessaire pour rester avec toi !

Sasuke : Je m'en suis aperçu, merci !

Kiba : Alooooors ? C'est qui Anaguma ? Parce que une fois ça s'appelle un rêve, deux fois ça s'appelle un fantasme…

Sasuke : Je te revaudrai ça Ana…heu… Gaara…

Au loin : WAAAAAAA…

Le quatuor se retourne…

Kiba : Oh ! Regardez ! C'est Shikamaru qui apprend à danser au bord de l'eau !

Gaara : Ouais, je le savais pas si bon danseur…

Kankurô : Mais c'est une idée, ça ! (prend Sasuke par la taille) Tu connais le tango, Sasuke ?

Sasuke, se dégageant de Kankurô : Dites, je sais pas pour vous, mais j'ai comme l'impression que cette danse n'est pas naturelle…

Une énorme araignée glisse de la serviette de Shikamaru et tombe sur le sol…

Shikamaru : SHINOOOOO !

Shino, un peu inquiet : Heu…ouais ?

Shikamaru : C'EST QUOI CA !

Shino : Une tarentule…heu… d'Amazonie…

Shikamaru : ET CA T'AMUSE DE LA FOUTRE DANS MA SERVIETTE ?

Shino : Mais…

Shikamaru : DORENAVANT TU POURRAIS AVOIR LE CIVISME DE GARDER TES BESTIOLES ET DE NE PLUS M'APPROCHER A MOINS DE 10 METRES ! (se barre furieux)

Shino resta planté bouche bée pendant 2 bonnes minutes en regardant l'araignée se promener gaiement au bord de l'eau, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Anko…

Anko : Oooh, mais c'est Maétika ! Je t'ai cherché partout, vilaine ! Tu devrais avoir honte ! On aurai pu t'écraser ! Les méchants ninjas ne regardent jamais où ils mettent les pieds tu sais… eh bah Shino, t'en fais une de ces têtes ! Ca va pas ?

Shino : …

Kankurô, regardant Kiba avec malice : Alors comme ça, notre ami Shikamaru a peur des araignées… c'est toujours bon à savoir, eheheh…

Au petit déjeuner…

Lee : Pendant que vous étiez au bain, je vous ai cueilli de belles pommes !

Neji, regardant le trio de Suna du coin de l'œil : Au moins, ça a la mérite d'être mangeable !

Shino : Au fait, Anko, combien d'autres fabuleuses bestioles cachez-vous dans votre sac ?

Anko : A secret makes woman woman.

Naruto : Heing ?

Ibiki : C'est la seule phrase qu'elle sait dire en anglais.

Iruka : Ca veut dire : Les secrets font des femmes des femmes.

Kiba : Ah bon ? Kurenaaaaaai ? Quel est votre tour de poitrine ?

-BLARF-

Kurenai : Ya que mon Kakashi qui a le droit de savoir !

Kiba : Ah bah, Anko avait raison… Kakashiii ? Quel est le tour de poitrine de Kurenai ?

Kakashi : Heu… en tout cas, moins que ça en a l'air, elle met du rembourrage…

-BLARF-

Kurenai : Chéri !

Kakashi, remettant son nez dans son livre pervers ! Bon, bon, je dis plus rien, oubliez-moi…

Iruka : Bon, je vous donne des questionnaires pour la visite de cet après-midi, et vous me ferez une rédaction dessus. On va avoir 3 heures de routes, on déjeunera sur place.

Ibiki : Eheheh, vous en faites pas, j'ai tout mis dans des tupéroires !

Choji : On peut savoir ce que vous avez fait ?

Ibiki : A secret makes man... heu…

Anko : Ca ne marche que dans un sens, mon chéri.

Asuma : Bon bah c'est partit !

…

5 minutes plus tard…

Naruto : On est bientôt arrivés ?

Iruka : Naruto, quand on a dit 3 heures de route, c'est pas 5 minutes !

5 minutes plus tard…

Kiba : On arrive bientôt ?

Iruka : Non !

5 minutes plus tard…

Kankurô : …Et là, on est presque arrivé ?

Iruka : NON !

…et ainsi de suite…

Kankurô : …Pff…hey, Sasuke, si t'es fatigué, je peux te prendre sur mes épaules !

Sasuke : AAAARRGGH ! On est bientôt arrivé ?

Kurenai : Oui !

Tout le monde : Pas trop tôt !

Au déjeuner…

Ibiki : Et voilà ! A chacun son petit tupéroire ! Bon appétit !

Gaara : …Dites…Je peux changer de tupéroire ?

Ibiki : Pourquoi ?

Gaara : Quelqu'un a oublié son doigt dans le mien…

Kiba, se penchant sur le sien : AAARRG ! J'ai un œil moi ! C'est encore plus dégueu qu'un cheveu dans la soupe !

Iruka : IBIKI … Le macchabée d'hier…vous n'avez pas osé… ? Non, je veux pas savoir !

Kankurô, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Sasuke : Hé, Sasuke !

Sasuke : Kankurô, enlève ta main de mon épaule !

Kankurô : C'est pas la mienne…

Sasuke, se retournant pour voir : Qu'est-ce que tu rac… (voit une main toute seule accrochée à son épaule) WAAAAA ! Il te manque vraiment une case !

Kankurô, récupérant la main tombée par terre et désigne Ibiki avec : Parle pour lui, je l'ai trouvée dans mon tupéroire !

Anko : Humm ! Succulent ! Mais ça manque de sel, mon chéri !

Neji : Si vous voulez, je vous laisse ma part !

Tout le monde : Moi aussi !

Iruka : Bon…après nous être plus ou moins restaurés selon les individus ici présents (mitraille Ibiki du regard) nous allons pouvoir commencer la visite. D'ailleurs, j'aperçois le guide au loin…

Kankurô : …Dites… il a un drôle de look vous trouvez pas ? On ferai mieux de pas l'approcher…

Sasuke : Tu peux parler, je devrais peut-être appliquer ça avec toi…

Kankurô : …Mais nooooon ! Nous deux, c'est pour la vie ! (Regarde son frère) N'est-ce pas Gaara ?

Gaara : …Kankurô, tu veux mourir ?

Kankurô : Heuuu… sans façon j'ai un planning à respecter avec Sasuke…

………

Guide : Bonjour, frères humains. Nous vous attendions.

Iruka : Heuuu, bonjour…

Guide : Paix et guérison sur ton peuple.

Kiba : Dites, vous êtes sûrs qu'il est humain ?

Hinata : Il parle dans un dialecte qui m'est inconnu.

Kankurô : Toi aussi…

Guide : Nous sommes le reflet du miroir invisible.

Sasuke : Pourquoi on tombe jamais sur des gens normaux ?

Neji : C'est sans doute le destin…

Sasuke : Tiens, Naruto ne t'as toujours pas fait comprendre que ton destin t'appartenait ? Il a pourtant l'air d'y mettre de la bonne volonté non ?

Neji : …

Guide : Etes-vous les visiteurs de l'étoile du soir ?

Iruka : Heu non, en fait nous venons de Konoha…

Kankurô : Ah non ! C'est moi le visiteur de l'étoile du soir que vous attendiez depuis si longtemps !

Temari, frappant son frère : Désolée, il n'a jamais eu le sens de l'orientation, nous on vient de Suna.

Guide : Bon, tant pis. Commençons la visite…C'est tout droit non ?

Kiba : Heuuu… c'est vous le guide non ?

Guide : Comme nous étions obligés de tout savoir… Bon allez on va dire tout droit…

Kiba : Ce type ne m'inspire pas confiance…

Guide, s'arrêtant dans son élan : …Qui vous dit que nous sommes un garçons ?

Kiba : Heuuuuu…alors vous êtes du style planche à repasser…

Guide : …Et qui vous dit que nous sommes une fille ?

Kiba : Heuuuuu…

Guide : Cela vous intrigue n'est-ce-pas ?

Kiba : Faites comme si je n'avais rien dit…

Iruka : …Heuuuu… On peut y aller ?

Guide : Oui oui, vous pouvez y aller, nous vous suivons… ah non, c'est notre travail, ça…

Iruka : …

Guide : Alors, ici nous sommes… heu, nous sommes… nous sommes où ?

Iruka : …Dans la place principale du village des 13 maudits ?

Guide : Aaaaaaaah ouiii, ça doit être ça… approchons-nous donc du puis, voulez-vous ? L'un de vous aurait-il l'extrême amabilité de se pencher sur ce puit ?

Naruto : Bon, laissez faire les hommes… (se penche) Heuuuuu, chuis censé voir quoi exactement ?

Guide, le poussant au fond du puit : Et de un. Continuons la visite, si vous le voulez bien…

Iruka : Héééééé attendez une minute ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à mon élève ? Naruto ! Tout va bien ?

…Va bien…a bien… bien… en… (echo pour ceux qui ne l'avait pas compris)

Naruto : Ouais impec ! Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi ya des squelettes tout autour de moi ?

Guide : C'est pour l'ambiance ! Ne t'en fait pas, tout se passera bien !

Naruto : Okayyyyyyy ! Mais… ya un gaz bizarre tout autour de moi ! C'est toujours normal ?

Iruka : Naruto ! Sors d'ici tout de suite !

Guide : Il y a une sortie au fond du puit qui le guidera à notre prochain arrêt. Nous pourrons le rejoindre là-bas.

Naruto : C'est bon je la voie.

Sasuke, apercevant un morceau de tissu noir et rouge un peu plus loin sur le sol : Iruka-sensei… je peux m'absenter deux minutes ? Je voudrais vérifier un truc…

Iruka : Heuuu très bien, mais ne tarde pas trop.

………

Sasuke arriva donc devant le morceau de tissu en question, ressemblant étrangement à l'uniforme de l'Akatsuki. Mais lorsqu'il tira dessus pour le récupérer, un boule de verre tomba à ses pied. Il la ramassa et l'examina, avant de découvrir une sorte de mécanisme qu'il enclencha. La boule s'illumina subitement, puis des images apparurent…

_Anaguma : Ma chérie, essaie de comprendre, ce n'est pas si grave…_

_Ookami : Pas si grave ? PAS SI GRAVE ? On fête la future naissance de tes propres gosses et monsieur s'absente et c'est pas si grave ?_

_Anaguma : Tout ce que je souhaite c'est neutraliser tous les démons de ce monde justement pour que ces enfants puissent vivre sans la crainte d'être attaqué un jour. Sur les neufs, seul Kyubi n'a pas été scellé…D'ailleurs, chérie, si tu pouvais lâcher ça, j'ai eu assez de mal à sceller Shukaku, ce n'est pas la peine que tu me donnes du boulot supplémentaire…_

_Ookami : Et tu comptes te faire connaître de tes enfants quand ils auront quel âge ? J'ai l'impression que tu passes plus se temps avec Kitsune qu'avec moi ! Si ça continue vous allez finir dans le même lit !_

_Anaguma : T'es complètement parano ! Ce soir, les neufs démons seront scellés et on en entendra plus jamais parler !_

_Sainantori : Désolé de vous déranger mais…_

_Ookami, balançant un couteau de cuisine en direction de Sainantori, qui l'évite de justesse : Et c'est toi qui lui a donné une telle éducation ?_

_Sainantori : Ah, non, moi je voulais juste…(un deuxième couteau vient se planter juste à côté du premier) …heuuu…vous laisser tranquille. (sort de la pièce)_

_Ookami : Je te préviens Anaguma, si tu ne viens pas ce soir, tout est fini entre nous, tu m'entends ?_

_Anaguma : Je suis désolé, mais je préfère que tu me déteste à mettre toute ma famille en danger. (sort de la pièce)_

_Voie de Tsume : Dis-moi, Ookami, contre combien de personne peux-tu te mettre en colère ?_

_Ookami, balançant un couteau en direction de l'écran qu'elle semblait ne pas avoir vu : TOI ! Eteinds-moi ça !_

L'écran se brouilla, puis plus rien. Soudain, Kankurô apparut derrière lui, le faisant sursauter. Il lâcha la sphère des mains, la brisant sur le coup.

Sasuke : KANKURO !

Kankurô : Heuuu… on reste ensemble, hein ?

Sasuke : NON !

Kankurô : …On reste amis ?

Sasuke : NON !

Kankurô : …On est ennemis ?

Sasuke : NON !

Kankurô : Mais alors quoi ?

Sasuke, repensant à la scène où Ookami lance des couteaux à Sainantori : …On est quittes. Mais pourquoi tu m'as suivi ?

Kankurô : C'est le guide qui m'a conseillé de venir te cher…

Sasuke, le coupant net après avoir vu passer une ombre : T'as vu ?

Kankurô : Hein, quoi ?

Sasuke : Oublie, on ferai mieux de rejoindre les autres.

Arrivés à peine à la moitié du chemin qui les éloignaient du groupe, un filet leur tomba dessus, les prenant par surprise.

Guide : Et de 3. Au tour d'Anaguma-sama…

A suivre…

Mais que va t'il se passer ? Qui est ce guide étrange ? Est-ce une fille ou un garçon ? Que va-t-il arriver à Naruto, Sasuke et Kankurô ? Que leurs veut-il ? La fic devient un peu trop sérieuse, vous ne trouvez pas ? Vous saurez tout dans le prochain épisode de…Pas de nom !

(1) Amis lecteurs, c'est le moment de jouer à notre grand concours : la personne qui aura donné le plus de titres de Bd, de mangas et de films se rapportant aux extraits entre guillemets si dessus avant le chapitre du petit déjeuner de Naruto (Karasu : On vous donne pas de date précise, eheheh) aura droit à un one-shot yaoi complètement débile sur Naruto avec le couple et les contraintes de son choix !


	9. Réunion familiale

**Auteurs : **DS, dans un bureau avec des livres partout : Désolée du retard mais pour une fois ya une excuse : le boulot / Karasu, à moitié allongée sur le bureau en train de dormir : … / DS : Ahem… Tu pourrais être un tout petit peu plus crédible Kara / Kidomaru : Finis de bosser ! Au boulot / Karasu, se réveillant : …Tu peux répéter ta phrase là / Kidomaru : Sakoni est en colère contre vous car vous lui avez pas écris une réponse aux reviews / Karasu : Oh ! On a une lettre / DS : L'ouvre pas, elle doit être piégée / Iruka ! Bon ça suffit maintenant ! Au boulot !

**Titre :** DS : Aloooors voyons voir les résultats du concours ! Tayasu est en tête suivie de Nadramon et Kamori12 ! Mais nous vous rappellons qu'il est encore possible de rajouter des noms à tout moment / Karasu : Encore du boulot ! Qui a décidé de faire ce concours ? DS ! Je te déteste / DS : Boaf, pour une fois qu'on peut faire participer les lecteurs… / Kankurô : Si vous vous détestez tant que ça vous avez qu'à arrêter la fic ! Mois j'y vais ! Bye / DS, lui courant après avec une corde pour le ligoter : Reviens ici tout de suite ! On a besoin de toi pour le prochain chapitre / Kankurô : Au secours on me kidnappe / Karasu : Et que ça te serve de leçon / Gaara : Allez comprendre… / Iruka : Vous faite vraiment tout pour retarder le moment de l'écriture hein ?

**Disclaimer : **Karasu : Réflexions faites, tu as raison Iruka, on devrait raccourcir cette partie. / DS : Raccourcir ? Supprimer tu veux dire / Iruka : Nous ne vous appartenons pas ! C'est rapide non ?

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Invi-chan : **DS : Pas mal, 13 points pour toi / Karasu : Attention ! C'est un chiffre porte-malheur ! Elle va nous demander un couple impossible à faire ! Faut pas qu'elle gagne / DS : Karasu est devenue superstitieuse entre temps ! Tu choisirais quoi comme couple si tu gagnais ?

**Kikonosuke : **DS : Ne pouvant fouiller dans ta cervelle, on va dire que t'es disqualifiée / Karasu, heureuse : Elle connaît tout ! elle est trop forte / DS : C'est ça, dit-lui qu'elle a gagné d'avance et qu'on va devoir écrire une fic supplémentaire / Karasu : Disqualifiée !

**Wish : **DS : 23 points pour toi ! Bravo / Karasu : Pour sondage, t'aurais voulu quel couple / DS : Plutôt qu'un sondage c'est plutôt pour rassasier sa curiosité !

**Hana Uchiwa : **DS : 18 points pour toi / Karasu : Après délibération avec DS, on a décidé que si tu gagnais, on ferai plutôt un KabuOro à SasuNaru car ce couple on en trouve en pagaille et nous on fait dans l'originalité / DS : Tu connais « délibération » et « originalité » toi / Karasu : Ma prof de français me les a fait copier 100 fois l'autre jour / DS : Je ne m'étendrai pas sur le sujet.

**Tayasu :** -musique de victoire de final fantasy- DS : 35 points sur 36 ! J'en reviens toujours pas / Karasu : Il ne te manque qu'une seule réponse pour avoir le sans faute ! D'ailleurs si tu le trouve tu es sûre d'avoir ta fic avec les 2 couples demandés à l'intérieur / DS : Tu peux faire un gros bisous pour ta sœur pour l'histoire de Calvin et Hobbes ! Au passage, je suis pas à donner / Karasu : J'te la donnerais quand elle sera usée et que j'aurai fini de jouer avec / DS : Je voudrais juste souligner un petit truc qui m'a bluffé moi aussi : Deidara est un mec ! C'est officiel / Karasu : Je pense que tu es l'une des rares personnes à lire nos conneries en entier… respect / DS : Au passage, n'ai surtout pas peur de raconter des conneries sur les reviews, c'est en quelques sorte notre récompense pour une longue ( ?) fic. Bisous à toi et à ta sœur !

**Sakoni : **DS : 21 point ! Respectable / Karasu : Pour ton information, on a pas mis de Bob l'éponge / DS, s'adressant à Karasu : Si elle gagne, elle serai capable de nous envoyer tout un régiment de mutants pour qu'on écrive sa fic très vite / Karasu : Je t'interdis de gagner, espèce de tyran / DS : Au passage pour ta réponse aux reviews on est vraiment désolées mais tu as répondu sur le chapitre 1 et on a pas eu la présence d'esprit de regarder là… / Karasu : Donc tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi… / DS, plaquant sa main sur le bec du corbeau et faisant un sourire crispé à Sakoni : Elle voulait rien dire t'en fait pas ! C'est qu'elle est très bête et elle sait pas ce qu'elle dit… (glisse au corbeau qui est en train de gesticuler pour pouvoir finir sa phrase) continue comme ça et Kidomaru va avoir un nouveau coéquipier / Karasu : Gmrf

**Encore Sakoni : **Karasu : Oooooh t'as vu, on a une nouvelle revieweuse ! « encore Sakoni » ça me rappelle quelqu'un ça… / DS : Si je ris, j'ai peur de l'encourager… / Karasu : Que de compliments dans cette review… mais c'est vrai que c'est mérité / DS : J'hésite entre dire que t'es stupide ou naïve… lequel tu préfères / Karasu : T'as vu ? Des fois on peut être sérieux t'imagines ? Les ailes m'en tombent à moi aussi / DS : D'ailleurs, ce chapitre est beaucoup plus sérieux et moins drôles que les autres / Karasu : Je crois qu'on est malades, on a dû attraper la maladie du sérieux ! C'est affreux qu'est-ce qu'on va faire / DS : Un gros bisous de Kido… heu d'Itachi fera l'affaire !

**OOkamari : **DS : Désolée pour le retard de ta review mais je crois qu'on t'a loupé au dernier chapitre ! On est vraiment désolées / Karasu : Pourquoi tu mets désolée avec un « s » ? C'est TA faute / DS, ayant décidé d'ignorer le corbeau : Pour ta question, je pense qu'on écrira une fic sur Fruits basket, par contre Shaman King cela m'étonnerai.

**Lapin bleu sans pattes :** DS : 25 point ! Admirable ! (met ses lunettes et parlant un dialecte que le pauvre corbeau n'arrive pas à suivre) tu as totalement raison petit lapin bleu, ce concours nous permet surtout de faire un point sur les connaissances des lecteurs et ainsi savoir jusqu'à où on peut continuer notre délire sur la fic ! (range ses lunettes) / Karasu : Tu parles ! Elle vient d'inventer ça à l'instant ! Petit point sur le guide sinon, il ne fait ni partie de l'Akatsuki, ni de nulle part d'ailleurs.

**Neko74 : **DS : 16 points pour toi ! Joli / Karasu : AAAAAAAA t'en aura mis du temps à R.E.V.I.E.W.er ! (et avec le bon ortho s'il vous plait) / DS : Fait pas attention à elle, c'est qu'une casseuse d'ambiance / Karasu : Maiiiiis nooooon / DS : Au moins t'as vu j'ai réussis à faire écrire Karasu… en 3 semaines… / Karasu : On peut m'obliger à faire quelque chose, mais pas avec dignité / DS : Tourne 20 fois la langue dans ta bouche avant de dire une connerie.

**Tsuki : **Karasu : Me menacer de mort ne me fait plus froid dans le dos : j'ai l'habitude ! (regard blasé) / DS : Cette fille à un ego plus grand que sa taille, elle serai capable de se faire renverser par un camion pour la gloire / Karasu : Non. Pour le plaisir de pouvoir coller un procès au chauffeur après. / DS, ne faisant même pas attention à la réponse de Karasu : Diiiiis, comment il s'appellera mon fan-club ?

**Stingmon : **DS : T'en fais pas, nous non plus on ne pensait pas que l'histoire de vie antérieur deviendrait aussi important dans la fic ! D'ailleurs on ne savait même pas qu'il y aurai une histoire tout court / Karasu : Pour la lenteur, je ne répondrai qu'en présence de mon avocat / DS : Ma pauvre, tu ne dois pas être vernie si tu n'aimes pas le yaoi.

**Mwa :** DS : 15 point ! Satisfaisant ! Au départ quand j'ai lu ta review j'ai cru que c'était Karasu qui en avait écrie une / Karasu : Quoi ? Tu n'arrives pas à faire la différence entre MOI et une inconnue / DS : Désolée. Au passage, t'en fait pas j'ai l'habitude des sadique, j'en côtoie une tous les jours !

**NalaHalliwell et CordonsBleu**DS : Bah… si ta sœur se sens en second rôle, elle peut toujours nous envoyer une review, on se fera un plaisir d'y répondre / Karasu : Sinon, bah non c'est pas un perso de l'Akatsuki c'était juste un subterfuge, mais ils vont quand même venir, t'en fait pas / DS : Et pour le sac d'Anko, t'en fait pas il reste bien encore une ou deux surprises !

**Nadramon : **DS : 32 points sur 36 ! Magnifique ! Si tu trouves les 2 titres que tu as loupé (ya pas de Lilo et Stich) tu clôtures le jeu et tu as le droit à ta fic ! Au passage, moi non plus je n'aime pas le NarutoXNeji / Karasu : Ouais, ça peut paraître pas logique mais bon tu verras le pourquoi du comment plus tard…

**Lady Zee : **DS : 20 points ! Tu peux être fière de toi ! Pour le petit cours, de rien, prof DS est toujours là pour rendre les gens intelligents ! (regarde Karasu) …Bon ok, elle s'est une exception de la nature. / Karasu : Du moment que je suis une exception, chuis heureuse / DS : …Mignonne, n'est-ce-pas ?

**Kamori12 : **DS : 29 points ! Epatant ! Au passage, je t'interdis de prendre ta retraite / Karasu : Moi aussi ! Sinon plus de Pas de nom ! Je prends ma retraite aussi / DS : Désolée de pas t'avoir répondu plus tôt pour l'histoire de la confrérie, mais je suis submergée de boulot et j'ai du mal à me connecter sur msn, donc je te reparlerai de tout ça quand je me connecterai / Karasu : Ca fait presque bizarre de pas me faire torturer dans cette review… je m'y était habituée finalement… / DS, mode médecin : S'il te plait, à chaque fois ça me donne du boulot supplémentaire à la soigner !

Arrivés à peine à la moitié du chemin qui les éloignaient du groupe, un filet leur tomba dessus, les prenant par surprise.

Guide : Et de 3. Au tour d'Anaguma-sama…

**Chapitre 9 : Réunion familiale**

Tout est noir dans la salle. Les murs, le plafond le sol, et même la chevelure d'un type espérant se détacher du mur pour pouvoir sauter à la gorge d'un autre type lui-même attaché à côté de lui.

Sasuke, à bout de nerfs : Dis Kankurô, si on testait tes capacités de discrétion ?

Kankurô : À l'aide, il faut me sortir d'ici ! Vous avez pas le droit de nous enfermer comme ça ! Détachez-moi ! Hey ! Vous m'avez pas lu mes droits ! Vous êtes obligés de me dire que j'ai le droit de garder le silence ! Personne ne m'a dit que j'avais le droit de garder le silence !

Sasuke : Kankurô, tu l'AS, le droit de garder le silence. D'ailleurs si t'y arrives ça nous fera des vacances !

La porte s'ouvrit sur le guide portant Gaara dans ses bras, avant de l'attacher à son tour contre le mur.

Le guide : Je reviens, je vais chercher l'ami du puit.

…. …. …. ….

Kankurô : … Dis, on sort ensembles ?

Sasuke : Non.

Kankurô : …On sort ensembles ?

Sasuke : Non !

Kankurô : …On sort ensembles ?

Sasuke : NON ! T'es sourd ? Si tu continues j'te pend c'est clair ?

…

Kankurô : T'as une corde ?

Sasuke : Non.

Kankurô : On sort ensemble ?

Sasuke : AAAAAAARRRRRRRGH !

Beaucoup plus loin, dans la forêt…

Seiya : Vite, il faut sauver Athéna ! Brûle mon Cosmos, brûle jusqu'à ton paroxysme !

Heuuuu… un peu moins loin…

Tayuya : Enc-biiiiiiiip- d'Orochimaru ! 3 jours de marche pour aller chercher trois petits merdeux dans cette –biiiiip- de forêt ! Il a intérêt à me repayer des chaussures neuves ! Mais pour qui il se prend ?

Kimimaro : Pour notre chef…

Tayuya : Exactement ! Et il l'est peut-être hein ?

Kimimaro : Oui.

Tayuya : C'est ça ! Mets-toi de son côté, tant que t'y es !

Un peu plus loin, là où se baladent les « trois petits merdeux »…

Zaku : Raaaaah j'en ai marre de marcher !

Kin : On pourrait demander notre chemin…

Dosu : Kyubi n'a pas demandé son chemin pour aller dévaster Konoha. Eh bien nous non plus.

Zaku : C'est qui Kyubi ?

Guide : Nous sommes le reflet du miroir invisible…

Zaku : Hein, quoi ?

Guide : Etes-vous les visiteurs de l'étoile du soir ?

Kin : Hein, comment ?

Dosu : En clair, ça veut dire ?

Guide : Bah bienvenue quoi, merde !

Les trois passent leur route en ignorant le guide.

Kin : Tas raison, on va bien finir par trouver notre route vers Konoha.

Dosu : Après l'incendie et l'anaconda, le type qu'on rencontre est légèrement bancal du côté cérébral.

Au même moment, dans un autre endroit…

Tayuya : Ah, un village ! Enfin !

Kimimaro : Oh, on dirait un piège devant nous.

Tayuya : Mais quel naze ce mec, ya rien, j'avance et… AAAAAaaaaaaaaah –BAM- AIE !

Kimimaro : J'ai pas envie de te le dire mais… je t'avais prévenu.

Tayuya : SI TU ME SORS PAS DE LA DANS LES 2 MINUTES QUI SUIVENT JE DEFIGURE TA BELLE GUEULE A UN TEL POINT QUE TU POURRAS PLUS JAMAIS TE REGARDER DANS UN MIROIR !

Kimimaro : Un simple s'il te plait mon chéri m'aurai suffit.

Tayuya : MON CHERI ? ME FAIT PAS RIRE ! ON SORT JUSTE ENSEMBLES C'EST TOUT !

Kimimaro : …C'est pas la même chose ?

Tayuya : TA GUEULE ET ENVOIE-MOI UNE CORDE !

Kimimaro, envoyant une corde qui venait d'apparaître par magie pour le bon déroulement de la fic : Attrape ça.

Tayuya, tirant sur la corde de toutes ses force en faisant tomber Kimimaro au fond du trou : BOULET ! COMMENT T'AS PUS TOMBER AUSSI BETEMENT !

Kimimaro : Tayuya, tu peux tout aussi bien avouer que tu l'as fait exprès pour ne pas perdre la face…

Guide, se penchant vers le trou : Ohoh, que vois-je, deux magnifique prises !

Tayuya : RAAAAAAH ENCORE UN AUTRE BOULET ! ON EST CERNES PAR LES INCAPABLES ICI !

Kimimaro : Tu veux qu'on reparle de ta superbe chute ?

Plus loin, toujours au même moment, dans un cachot tout noir…

Guide : Et voilà deux nouveaux invités !

Les deux invités en question n'étaient autres que Naruto tout frais sortit du puit et…

Sasuke : TOI !

Guide : Allons allons, il dort, ne le réveille pas !

Gaara : On peut savoir ce qu'on fout là ?

Guide, s'agenouillant devant Gaara : Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Anaguma-sama, je ne peux vous révéler ce secret…

Gaara : Anaguma… ANAGUMA ! Mais c'est qui cet Anaguma !

Guide : Eh bien, demandez à votre femme ! (se tourne vers Sasuke) N'est-ce pas Ookami ?

Gaara : …J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre…

Kankurô : Et moi alors ? Chuis là pour tenir la chandelle c'est ça ?

Guide, regardant Kankurô avec un désintérêt profond et s'en allant : Maintenant, à votre sœur…

Gaara : Comme si ma sœur était suffisamment bête pour se faire choper… heu… disons qu'elle va bien se rendre compte de notre absence.

Kankurô : Au fait Gaara, comment tu t'es fait chopé toi ?

... : Il s'est fait stupidement avoir alors qu'il cherchait mon petit frère préféré !

Sasuke : ITACHI ! VA TE METTRE TON PREFERE LA OU JE PENSE !

Kankurô : Et toi, t'es arrivé là comment ?

Itachi, prenant un air supérieur : Moi ? Mais je suis là de mon plein gré !

Gaara, septique : Yavait une corde sur le sol, t'as marché dessus, tu t'es envolé et puis plus rien.

Itachi : Hey ! Tu t'es fait avoir avant moi !

Kankurô : en bref vous vous êtes fait avoir comme des débutants.

Gaara : Ah ouais ? Vous êtes arrivés ici comment vous ?

Kankurô : J'allais sauver Sasuke héroïquement, mais l'ennemi était trop fort…

Gaara : Tu pourrais tout aussi bien dire que vous êtes tombés dans un piège.

... : Pu-biiiiiip mais lâchez-moi !

Guide, ouvrant la porte : Coucou, je vous apporte deux nouveaux amis ! Encore 4 personnes et vous serez tous au complet !

Kimimaro : Tiens, ya du monde ici.

Tayuya : Kimimaro ! Tu crois que c'est le moment de s'extasier devant quelques microbes !

Guide : Notre autre nous à capturé votre sœur, Anaguma-sama, et encore un autre nous a attrapé un de vos amis, Yag… Tayuya, si nous avons bien comprit…

Tout le monde sauf Tayuya : …Votre autre vous ?

Tayuya : PU-biiiiip- de B-biiiiiip- de M-biiiiiiiiiip- ! J'AI PAS D'AMIS !

Kimimaro : …Et moi alors je suis quoi ?

Tayuya : P-biiiip- KIMIMARO ! COMBIEN DE FOIS JE DOIS TE LE REPETER ? T'ES JUSTE UN PETIT COPAIN !

Naruto : C'est pas une fille, c'est pas un garçon, et en plus il a plusieurs lui ? C'est quoi ce type ?

Kankurô : Attention Naruto, trop cogiter dès le réveille, c'est pas bon pour tes neurones !

La porte s'ouvre sur une Temari en train de vociférer : Lâche-moi sale dégénéré ! J'offre pas ma virginité à n'importe qui !

Guide : Bien sûr, nous savons que vous êtes une dame respectable Taben… Temari.

Temari, voyant que tout le monde la regarde, rougissant : Ah, je crois que c'était une méprise…

Tayuya : UNE MEPRISE ? AHAHAHA ! LA GUENON SE CROIT SEDUISANTE ?

Temari : GUENON ? HEY, TOI, SALE HARPIE ! VA DONC TE FAIRE VOIR CHEZ LES CROQUEMORTS !

Tayuya, déstabilisée après qu'on ai répondu à sa réplique : HEY PLANCHE A PAIN, VA ROUSSIR AUX ENFERS !

Kankurô : Planche à pain, elle a pas tord Temari ! On se demande même pourquoi tu portes des soutiens-gorge !

Temari : Tu portes bien des boxers toi !

Kankurô : 5cm de plus et je serais le roi de l'univers !

Temari : 2cm de moins et tu serais la reine !

Itachi, sur un ton neutre : …C'est toujours bon à savoir…

Gaara : Dites… vous prenez vos douches ensembles ou quoi ?

Deux guides : Nous vous apportons 3 nouveaux amis !

Naruto : …Je crois que le gaz que j'ai respiré peut laisser des séquelles…je vois double, et en plus Zabuza et Haku sont ici…ils sont pas morts ?

L'un des guides : Il nous a été très difficile de les chercher au paradis…

Tayuya : MAIS VOULEZ MONTER UN CIRQUE OU QUOI ?

Kankurô : L'idée est bonne mais on aurai trop peur que tu mordes les spectateurs !

Tayuya : QUOI ? KIMIMARO ! FRAPPE-LE POUR MOI !

Kimimaro : …Trop loin.

Haku, big smile : Salut Naruto, ça va bien depuis la dernière fois ?

Ailleurs…

Kiba : Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelqu'un…

Guide : Ah bon ? Mais non ! Le compte y est, vous en faites pas !

Iruka : Bizarre, j'ai une sensation de manque, mais bon…

Asuma : De manque ? Mais on l'a fait hier soir et l'autre soir et l'autre soir et…

Iruka le coupant, tout rouge : Je parlais des élèves, Asuma !

Asuma, rassuré : Aaaaaaaah…

Choji : Monsieur, on fait une pose goûter, j'ai faim !

Iruka : Bon d'accord.

…

Kiba, ouvrant la porte à coup de pied : On va bouffer là !

Lee, rouvrant la porte à coup de pied : Bonne idée !

Iruka : Je vous ai dit 100 fois de ne pas ouvrir la porte avec les pieds ! Puisque c'est comme ça, privé de goûter !

Kiba : Pas grave ! De toutes façon on a mille fois mieux à faire ! Viens Lee, on va faire un concours de cracha !

Iruka, faisant rentrer tous les autres élèves : Je vois ça…

…

Shikamaru, assis à une table entre Shino et Choji : Shino… j'ai un truc à te dire… c'est vraiment important… mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois d'accord… voilà, je t…

Shino : Bien sûr, je suis d'accord ! Depuis le temps que tu me le demande !

Shikamaru : Ah bon ? Bah fallait le dire que tu les voulais pas tes petits gâteaux ! (lui pique les gâteaux des mains et les donne à Choji) Tu vois Choji, il suffisait de demander, il va pas te manger !

Hinata : Je me demande ce que font les garçons, je vais quand même leur apporter des petits gâteaux… (se dirige vers la porte)

Kiba, entrant dans la salle en frappant la porte à coup de pied et aplatissant la pauvre Hinata derrière la dite porte : J'ai soif !

Lee, donnant un gros coup de coude à la porte qui commençait à se refermer : Moi aussi !

Neji, se précipitant derrière la porte pour ramasser sa cousine : Il vous manque vraiment une case !

Hinata : …J'ai mal au poignet…

Iruka : Félicitation Kiba, ce soir, tu feras la cuisine à la place d'Hinata !

Guide, s'approchant discrètement de Shikamaru : Tsubu… Shikamaru, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît, nous avons une chose très important à vous montrer.

Shikamaru : Du genre ?

Guide, assommant Shikamaru pendant que tous les autre regardaient Hinata et le transportant jusqu'aux cachot : vous verrez bien…

Au cachot…

Guide, arrivant avec Shikamaru : Et voilà ! Une belle réunion de famille vous ne trouvez pas ?

Tout le monde regardant tout le monde avec un air ahuri : …Famille ?

Dosu : De toutes façon ! Mon groupe va venir me libérer ! Ils doivent déjà être sur le chemin d'ailleurs !

Plus loin…

DS : Karasu au boulot !

Karasu, se réveillant : Hum ? Oups, je crois que je me suis endormie sur la touche zoom !

Moins loin…

Kin : Bon on fait quoi maintenant ?

Zaku : Hors de question que je crève pour lui ! On va à Konoha !

Kin : …Okay c'est parti.

Au cachot…

Guide, avec 12 petits bocaux et un scalpel à la mains : Bon maintenant c'est l'heure de la récolte ! (s'approche de Kankurô) Alors Sainantori, on reste calme hein ?

Kankurô : Mais il me veut quoi avec son couteau de boucher lui ?

Gaara : T'as pas l'impression d'exagérer un peu là ?

Kankurô : Aie ! Mon dieu ! Je vais attraper le tétanos ! Vous êtes sûr que votre couteau est stérile ?

Guide : Maintenant, à toi Kômori !

Itachi, regardant le scalpel : Dites, ça vous dirai un steack tartare en guise de bras droit ? Aie ! Vous avez signé votre arrêt de mort monsieur.

Guide, se tournant vers Sasuke : Et toi ma belle Ookami, tu as toujours la peau aussi délicate à ce que nous voyons !

Sasuke : Pourquoi je suis la seule dans ma vie antérieur à être une fille ?

-silence perplexe-

Guide : Bon ! Et maintenant, à la tête de nœud ! Ne bouge pas trop sinon nous ne pourrons pas faire ça proprement !

Temari : Approchez-moi et je vous mord ! Aie !

Guide : Et maintenant, au tour du petit renard d'Anaguma ! Comment va notre petit Kitsune ?

Naruto : Je vois pas de qui vous parlez. Aie ! Apparemment de moi.

Guide : Ensuite, le meilleur ami de Kômori.

Shikamaru : Hummm…

Guide : Au tour de Kumo maintenant ! Pourquoi nous regardes-tu comme ça ? Faut pas nous regarder comme ça ! Nous ne sommes pas votre ennemi !

Zabuza : …

Guide : Ooooooh et notre fidèle petit panda ! Ansei !

Haku : Panda ? Aie !

Enfin bref vous avez compris le truc alors on va faire un petit saut dans le temps jusqu'à ce que monsieur finisse sa petite récolte…

Guide : Bien ! Maintenant nous allons vous laissez un peu d'intimité pour vos retrouvailles, nous reviendrons plus tard.

…

Soudain, une explosion se fit entendre et un mec gigantesque avec une épée gigantesque entra…

A suivre… Mais qui est ce mec gigantesque ? Que va faire le guide de tout ce sang ? Hinata va-t-elle mourir ? Pourquoi Sasuke est la seule personne à avoir changé de sexe dans cette histoire ? Pourquoi ce chapitre est moins drôle que les autres ? Est-ce que les auteurs se dégraderont encore plus ? Est-ce que Zaku et Kin détestent Dosu au point de vouloir le laisser tomber ? Vous saurez tout dans le prochain épisode de Pas de nom !


	10. chapitre inutile

**Auteuses :** DS : Pour le retard on a une excuse ! Heuuuu… / Karasu : On en a pas et on en est fières ! Arg ! (se prend une chaussure dans la gueule de la part d'une des lectrices) / DS : Une connerie de trop, comme d'habitude… / Karasu : J'ai le syndrome de la flemmardise aigue ! Vous pouvez pas comprendre / DS, en train de faire les poussières : Ouais, c'est vrai, on a été pas mal malades ce mois-ci / Iruka : Oh vous en faites pas, nous on a même pensé que vous étiez mortes !

**Titre : **DS, avec la coupe d'équitation qu'elle avait gagné il y a 6 ans : Merci, merci de nous lire (émue) / Karasu, sort le champagne : Plus de 100 reviews, ça se fête / DS : Dire que Pas de nom devait être un stupide one-shot songfic romantique lut par personne… et puis… Karasu a ramené sa gueule et ça fait plus de 10 mois qu'on écrit, et voilà enfin le 10e chapitre qui apparaît ! C'est trop beau pour être vrai / Karasu : Ouais, en même temps, 1 chapitre par mois, ya pas de quoi s'emballer / DS, regard meurtrier : A qui la faute / Karasu, voulant avoir le dernier mot : Dis, tu sais, ta coupe d'équitation, si tu l'a gagné c'est parce que j'ai payé tout les autres participants avec ton compte en banque / Kankurô : Waaaah la looser ! Elle est trop nulle / DS, lui balance la coupe dans la tête : Reviens ici immédiatement voir lequel de nous deux est un looser / Kankurô : Aie ! C'est bon, t'as gagné / Karasu : Et que ça te serve de leçon / Gaara : Allez comprendre. / Iruka : 10 mois de conneries, et vous continuez à les supportez ! Merci infiniment pour vos reviews !

**Disclaimer : **DS : Le concours lancé dans le chapitre 8 est clos ! Le vainqueur eeeeeessssttttt…Ta / Karasu, mettant la main devant la bouche de DS : Chuuuuut c'est pour le prochain chapitre / DS : Mais tout le monde le sais déjà / Karasu : Ah bon ? Eh bah pas moi / DS : Ok, vous aurez le récapitulatif dans le prochain chapitre. / Iruka : Dites, c'est bien beau tout ça mais vous avez pas l'impression d'oublier quelque chose / DS : Pas le temps / Karasu : Je vois même pas de quoi il parle / Iruka : Ca change pas à ton habitude Karasu ! Enfin, nous ne vous appartenons pas !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Neko74 :** DS : Bon, le pari est interessant… Karasu, dis-lui, j'ai trop honte. / Karasu, fière d'elle : 2 mois ! (Se prend un super mouton en pleine gueule : talala tala !) / DS, change de sujet : Pour ma part, je préfère les saintes bombes. / Karasu se prenant une sainte bombe (Aaaaa-llé-lu-ia !) : Nan mais c'est pas fini vos conneries / Kidomaru, pointant un kunai sur Karasu : A ta place, je m'abstiendrai. / Karasu : Je m'abstiens, je m'abstiens. / DS : Dans deux semaines on y retourne !

**Lapin bleu sans patte : **DS : Que tu n'ais rien compris, c'est peut-être un peu normal, mais je pense que tout va s'éclaircir petit à petit / Karasu : Moi non plus j'ai rien compris ! C'est normal / DS : J'ai compris ton message subliminal, mais c'est à Karasu que tu dois t'adresser. / Karasu : Hein ? C'est moi que vous appelez sublime / DS : …Si je ris j'ai peur de l'encourager…

**Lady Zee : **DS : La force de la jeunesse est en nous, hein ? (regarde Karasu qui dort dans son fauteuil) / Karasu : Zzzzzz… / DS : Après avoir regardé ce thon étalé sur une chaise, tu me demandes encore d'avoir du courage pour écrire ? J'ai presque envie de plier bagage… mais une foutue araignée m'en empêche / Kidomaru : Je te trouve bien téméraire de me dire ça en face / DS : Alors je pense que tu peux au moins essayer de comprendre pourquoi le chapitre 10 a mit tant de temps à apparaître.

**Wish : **Karasu : Si la réplique de l'elfe te fait penser à celle de Tayuya c'est parce que… TADA ! Ca vient tout simplement de là / DS : Si tu connaissais la culture de Karasu, ça se limite rapidement à de la connerie !

**Tayasu : **DS à Karasu : C'est vrai ça, c'est qui ce guide, pour finir / Karasu : Non DS, la question est : C'est quoi cette fic pour finir / DS : Bon, trêve de plaisanterie douteuse (quoiqu'on en pense pas moins), j'ai une super bonne nouvelle ! C'est toi la gagnante du concours, fini avec un SANS FAUTE ! Effectivement c'était bien Goldorack / Karasu : Mais qu'est-ce qui nous a prit de faire un concours ? Encore du boulot ! (à DS) Le temps qu'on finisse Pas de nom elle aura oublié non / DS : Oublie ça immédiatement Kara, tu pourrais recevoir des lettres piégées. / Karasu : Ou alors on s'enfuit sans lisser ni nom ni adresse / DS, à moitié boudeuse : A force de me critiquer, j'ai décidé de ne plus rien dire à Karasu, et t'as vu, elle a mit 2 mois à se mettre au boulot / Karasu : Et si tu lui fais Avada Kedavra, yaura plus personne pour me motiver ! …Fais-lui avada Kedavra / DS : Puisque personne ne m'aime, je me met en grève / Karasu : Ca fait quand même ta deuxième grève depuis le début de la fic, et zéro pour moi / DS, pleurant sur l'épaule d'Iruka : Je suis pas un ange ! Et en plus j'ai raison pour Deidara / Iruka : Allons, allons Tayasu, ne sois pas si méchante avec DS, elle a déjà du mal à supporter Karasu / Karasu, fière d'elle : Eh bah moi je me supporte très bien / DS : Je crois que j'ai besoin de vacances loin de toi Karasu / Karasu : Super ! Je viens avec toi / DS : Je veux mouriiiiir / Iruka : Allons allons, ne soyons pas si expéditifs dans nos propos ! Merci Tayasu de ménager les auteuses ! Au passage, peux-tu nous passer ton adresse e-mail, histoire de discuter de quelques modalités sur la fic avec toi !

**Mwa : **DS : Bon courage… bon courage… Adieu monde cruel ! Karasu, esprit satanique, retourne cramer en enfer ! Maintenant je suis libre ! Je peux voler ! VOLEEEEERRRR !(se jette par la fenêtre) / Karasu, se penche par la fenêtre en chuchotant : …DS ? …DS ? Tu es là ? Ca fait quand même tout drôle… Mais alors… ça veut dire… que je suis libre ? … OUAAAAAAAIIIIIIIISSSS ! (se jette par la fenêtre de joie) / Iruka : T'en fais pas, Twa, du rez de chaussé elles ne risquent pas de se faire grand mal. / Voie de DS venant de dehors : Karasu, tu m'écrases / Karasu, idem : Quoi ? T'es encore vivante / DS : Mon enfer continue / Karasu : Tiens, c'est qui ses mecs en blanc / DS : M'approchez pas ! On se connaît pas / Iruka : Un bon séjour à l'hospice et elles seront de retour pour le prochain chapitre.

**Stingmon : **DS : Eh bien, perdu, c'est pas Orochimaru / Karasu : Aie la honte / DS : Pour toutes le idées bizarres, eh bah on dit bien qu'une fic ressemble souvent à son maître…Ca te laisse deviner notre état psychologique… / Karasu : Ouais ! On est des génies / DS : Ne la contredis pas s'il te plait !

**Sakoni :** DS, à Kidomaru : On s'est toujours pas vengé de toutes les misères que tu nous a faites, en te mettant avec Ukon dans la fic on pourai peut-être considérer ça comme des indemnitées / Kidomaru : Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ça me ferai pas plaisir d'être avec Ukon / Karasu, lisant les scriptes des futures fics : HEHEHEHEHE / DS : D'où tu sors ça toi, on ne connais même pas encore la suite de Pas de nom / Karasu : Je suis allée voir la DS du futur ! Crois-moi elle est vachement plus zen que toi ! Elle me les a donné en disant : comme ça tu flemmarderas moins ! J'ai pas vu la moi du futur, il paraît qu'elle est morte / DS : Ah, de quoi / Karasu : Bah , plusieurs solutions : soit c'est un lecteur qui m'a tué, soit c'est toi, soit Kidomaru, soit je suis tombé une fois de trop dans les escaliers… / DS : Tu m'étonnes que la DS du futur soie plus zen ! … (sors un couteau) on va remédier à ça / Iruka : Allons allons ! Trêve de plaisanteries ! DS, lâche ce couteau, tu pourrai blesser quelqu'un / DS : Mais c'est le but / Iruka : Karasu, arrête de dire des conneries / Karasu : Mais c'est le but / Iruka : Donnes-moi ces scriptes / Karasu : Plutôt mourir (les avale)… urrrg… (s'étouffe) / DS, zen : Perdu Kara, personne ne t'a tué, et tu n'es pas tombée dans les escaliers / Kidomaru, essayant de lui faire cracher le morceau : Si tu meurs je me fais tuer pas Sakoni / Karasu : beurk / DS : Bravo Kara, en une minute tu es arrivée à détruire un an d'écriture / Karasu : Eheheh !

**Taahoma : **DS : La moitié de tes désirs on été réalisés : The next : oui, viteu : hum…ça dépens des points de vue / Karasu : Pour moi, c'est ultra rapide / DS : Toi, Kara, tu vas pas faire de vieux os, crois-moi / Karasu : Pour le chapitre 4, tu vas rire, moi non plus j'ai rien compris ! Je me rappelle même pas qu'on ai fait un chapitre 4 / DS : Désolée, pas de cours de rattrapage sur ce sujet, je suis en grève !

**Hana Uchiwa : **DS : Pour toute l'énergie que je déploie, que ça plaise c'est un minimun / Karasu : Ouais, elle m'a kidnappé l'autre jour / DS : C'était hier / Karasu : T'as raison : Aujourd'hui tu m'énerves, hier tu m'énervais, et demain tu m'énerveras toujours / DS : Merci bien, j'en prends note !

**Nadramon : **DS : Je suis désolée, mais dans le couple Neji/Naru, celui qui me gène c'est plutôt Naruto ! Mais bon chacun ces goûts / Karasu, met son sac sur ses épaules : Allez, à dans deux semaines DS, je vais à la recherche de la perle de Shikon / DS : Nadramon, toutes tes suggestion sont très intéressantes, mais je pense que la vrai solution sur ce que le guide va faire avec le sang est encore plus étrange / Karasu : Elle me l'a dit mais… j'ai rien comprit / DS : Le contraire aurai été étonnant !

**Yumi0 : **Karasu : C'est pour des personnes comme toi qu'on m'oblige à écrire la suite ! Alors… Remercie-moi / DS : A force de dire des conneries comme ça, un jour je vais finir par te retrouver pendue / Karasu : Noyée, je préfèrerais. / DS : Je croyais que tu voulais mourir immolée / Karasu : Ah ouaiiiis… ça veut dire quoi déjà, immoler / DS, pleurant dans les bras de Yumi : Merci de nous soutenir, merci, j'ai besoin de personnes comme toi pour continuer à penser droit !

**Kamori12 :** DS : Heureusement que t'étais pas inspirée, sinon ça aurai donné quoi ? O.o / Karasu, le nez en sang, contente de sa bagarre : Eheheh / DS : Si tu crois que ta blessure de guerre va te permettre de prendre des vacances, tu te mets le doigts dans l'œil jusqu'à l'homoplate ! Au fait, il fallait pas écrire les deux « K » mais les deux « cas » ! Ca serai plus exact / Karasu : Elle au moins elle se laisse pas faire par Iruka ! Pourquoi pas nous / Iruka : Pour ça, il faudrai que tu sois plus inteligente / DS, passant les cerveaux des deux K au scanner : Bof, c'est kif-kif, ça ressemble à deux petits pois roulant dans leur boîte crânienne / Karasu : Aaaaaah c'est ça le bruit que j'entends quand je secoue la tête ! (secoue la tête) gling gling / Iruka : Eh bien disons que Kamori a des arguments plus convainquants / Karasu, découvre ses dents et sort sa massue à clous : C'est-à-dire / Iruka : Bon eh bien je crois que je vais prendre un peu de vacances / DS : T'as deux mois devant toi : un mois pour que Kamori review, et un mois pour que Karasu se décide d'écrire ! …je veux mourir / Karasu : Eheheh, tes souffrances viennent à peine de commencer ! N'est-ce-pas Kamori / Kamori : Mais les tiennes non plus / DS, rejoignant le grand type à la longue épée : Marions-nous et allons vivre loin d'ici / Type à l'épée : Itachi, qu'est-ce que t'en penses / Itachi : On va plutôt l'offrir à Deidara, ça nous fera des vacances / Karasu : Ouaiiiiis une bonne chose de faite ! Le chapitre 11 n'existera jamais !

**Itachiuchiha : **DS : Je suis désolée, mais le concours est terminé, quelqu'un a réussi à avoir un perfct / Karasu, regardant dans les reviews et voyant deux fois la même review : Tricheuuuuur/euse comment t'as fait ? Donnes-moi ton secret / DS : Un bug, tout simplement ! Et par la même occasion Karasu, arrête de faire fuir nos nouveaux revieweurs, ça devient gênant ! Je te préviens, si elle n'écrit pas une review au prochain chapitre, je t'étrangle / Karasu : Pitié, review !

_Soudain, une explosion se fit entendre et un mec gigantesque avec une épée gigantesque entra…_

**Chapitre 10 : Le chapitre inutile **

Kisame : Deidara, je crois que t'as mis un peu trop de poudre.

Deidara, rentrant à son tour dans la pièce : Penses-tu, Deidara ne se trompe jamais ! Okay ? (regarde autour de lui) WOW ! Qui a foutu tout ce boxon ici ?

Kisame : On s'le demande…

Sasori : Si je tenais celui qui a fait ça, je lui collerai une bonne droite.

Deidara : Ouaiiiiiis, on le frappera ensemble !

Sasori : … Dis-moi Deidara, tu joues le jeu où tu sais vraiment pas qui c'est ?

Kisame : Ne réponds même pas on veut pas connaître la réponse !

Itachi : Dites-moi si je vous dérange, mais vous êtes venus pour moi ?

Kisame : Non, on est juste venu prendre une photo, tu vas apparaître dans le bêtisier de l'Akatsuki !

Deidara, sortant l'appareil : Ouais, c'est moi qui commence !

Sasuke : …Sympa l'équipe.

Deidara : Oooooooooooooh regardez ça ! On dirait Itachi format polly pocket ! Plus facile à transporter ! Ca c'est du grand art, ouais ! … Hey, il change de couleur ! C'est vraiment le top gadget ! Ah non, rouge ça lui va pas (le sert dans ses bras en l'étouffant à moitié) Voilà, en bleu c'est mieux ! Allez, on l'emmène et on laisse Itachi ici, ouais !

Kisame, attrapant Itachi par le coup : T'es pas aimé, mon pauvre.

Deidara, prenant en photo tout ce qui bouge… et ne bouge pas aussi d'ailleurs : Ouaaaaah regardez ! Cette pierre est plus grise que celle-ci ! Tiens, c'est quoi ce petit machin rose qui gigote dans tous les sens ? (prend une photo) Ouaiiiiis ! Itachi, mon amour ! On aura de quoi se marrer pendant nos longues soirées d'hiver !

Tayuya : C'est qui le machin rose ?

Deidara : Tiens, ça parle ! (continue à flashouiller Tayuya)

Kankurô : Hey ! Arrête de me piquer la vedette ! Cet endroit est trop petit pour nous deux !

Deidara, se cachant derrière Sasori : Aaaah il est tout noir ! Voldemort est de retour !

Sasori : …Voldemort ?

Deidara : …Non rien, j'te raconterai plus tard.

Itachi : Dites, dans votre plan vous comptiez me détacher quand ?

Kisame, ne comprenant pas où Itachi voulait en venir : Un plan ?

Sasori, se foutant de la gueule d'Itachi : Un plan ?

Deidara, rencontrant un nouveau mot : Un plent ?

Sasori : Ne te méprends pas, on a rien à gagner à te détacher.

Deidara, balance l'appareil à Sasori et se colle à Itachi : Sasori-chéri, prends-nous en photo, tu veux ?

Kisame : Désolé de vous déranger mais ça serai peut-être une bonne idée de rentrer non ?

Deidara : Tu veux parler d'un plampt ?

Kankurô : Un plent… un plent… un plan… (tilt) eh temari, tu te souviens de notre dernier plan de retraite ?

Temari : Ah ça, qui pourrai l'oublier ?

Flash-back 

Kankurô : Merde, nous sommes encerclés !

Gaara : A qui la faute ?

Flash-back dans le flash-back 

Temari: Merde, les ennemis vont nous intercepter !

Gaara : Faut dire aussi qu'on est vachement en retard par rapport à l'heure prévue.

Kankurô : Rooooo vous allez pas encore remettre ça sur le tapis ! Entre 6h et 12h ya pas grande différence !

Temari : Si justement ! Maintenant on va devoir se battre contre 50 personnes alors qu'on est 2,5 !

Kankurô : C'est qui le 0,5 ?

Regard noir des 2 autres.

Kankurô : Eh bah vous savez quoi ? Il va tous nous sauver le 0,5 ! Tout d'abord, est-ce que vous saviez que les scorpions se suicidaient quand ils étaient encerclés par du feu ? Eh bah on a qu'à allumer un feu autour de l'ennemi, comme ça ils se suicideront pendant que Gaara lancera des cailloux un peu partout pour brouiller nos pistes, que Temari poussera des cris d'animaux pour effrayer l'ennemi et moi je creuserai un tunnel pour passer sous l'ennemi…

Gaara regardant son frère déblatérer un flot de conneries : …Ca serai peut-être plus simple de leur foutre le feu directement, après tout ?

Temari, méditant sur le 0,5 : En fait, pour le 0,5, j'entendais Shukaku, toi je t'avais carrément oublié. Enfin, si tu continues comme ça, on va peut-être finir par te compter en négatif…

Gaara : Je voudrais pas vous alarmer, mais ils approchent…

Kankurô : Merde ! S'ils ont entendu mon plan, on est foutus !

Temari : Quoique, te compter en –0,5 c'est encore trop gentil.

Kankurô jette des cailloux sur son frère et imitant le cri du loup

Temari : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Kankurô : Je brouille les pistes !

Temari : Tu vas nous faire repérer !

Kankurô : C'est déjà fait, sinon pourquoi ils courraient dans notre direction depuis tout à l'heure ?

Temari : …

Gaara : Bon, au point où on en est, autant y aller franchement…

Ils sortirent donc de leur planque…

Fin du flash-back dans le flash-back 

Kankurô : Pas le choix, passons au plan B ! (sort un kunai)

Temari : De quoi tu parles ?

Kankurô, passant le kunai sous la gorge de Temari et fonçant avec elle vers l'ennemi : Poussez-vous ou je bute ma sœur !

Les ennemis : …

Gaara : Préparez-vous, ça va faire mal !

Plus tard…

Kankurô : Wow, on a presque faillit mourir !

Gaara : Bon Temari, à partir de maintenant, on s'appellera le duo du sable.

Le père des trois « charmants bambins » : Je vous déshérite !

Temari rajoute une petite barre dans son cahier. (ça va faire la 8e fois cette semaine)

Le père : Vous êtes vraiment des fils indignes !

Kankurô, à Temari : T'as vu, il n'a toujours pas remarqué que tu étais une fille. (se prend un coup d'éventail de la part de Temari et une baffe de la part de son père)

Le père : Je te renie, Kankurô ! (s'en va dans sa chambre)

Gaara : Bravo, c'est la première fois qu'il te dit ça ce mois-ci !

Temari : Pour fêter ça, je vais faire une tarte !

Kankurô : Te sens pas obligée…

Le soir…

Temari : Aujourd'hui, j'ai essayé d'innover ! Une tarte à la rhubarbe !

Kankurô : Oooooh ! Quel dommage, j'ai plus faim ! Mais surtout vous sentez pas obliger d'en garder pour moi ! Je ne le mérite pas !

Gaara : La rhubarbe, c'est pas une marque de rasoir électrique ?

Kankurô : Ah ouaiiis ! « Rhubarbe, pour nous les hommes » !

Temari : C'est une plante vivace à tige et à racine laxatives, en plus elle vient de la famille des polygonacées, donc respect !

Kankurô : Ah bon ?

Temari : En plus, ça voisine en fait pousser dans son jardin, elle m'en a donné 5 kilos… j'ai tout mis dans la tarte !

Kankurô, à Gaara : Ca pousse la rhubarbe ?

Gaara : Faudra dire deux mots à la voisine.

Temari : Bon, on la coupe où on attend la nuit ?

…

Temari : …Vous dites rien ?

Kankurô : Faudrait pouvoir.

Temari : Si c'est pas bon, vous avez qu'à le dire !

Kankurô : C'est pas bon.

Temari : Merci bien !

Kankurô : Bah, tu poses la question !

Gaara : La pâte est probablement un peu sèche.

Kankurô, sarcastique : Ouais, probablement.

Temari : Je fais des tartes et vous trouvez encore le moyen de gueuler ?

Kankurô : Tant que tu nous oblige pas à les manger, ça va.

Gaara : Ya pas à dire, dès qu'il y a du dessert, le repas est tout de suite beaucoup plus chaleureux.

Temari : Bah ça va, je vous demande pas de manger des briques !

Kankurô : La seule différence avec les briques, c'est le nom !

Gaara : Dis, Kankurô, cette pâte serai pas mal pour colmater le toit, vu que papa refuse de le réparer parce que ça coûte trop cher.

_Fin du flash-back_

Gaara : Enfin, ça nous dis pas comment on va sortir d'ici !

Kisame, sortant son épée : Bah c'est pas compliqué, on casse les chaînes !

Gaara : Sans m'arracher les bras s'il te plaît.

Une fois tout le monde libéré, le groupe se sauve…

Kankurô : Tant que j'y pense, c'est bizarre que le guide ne nous cours pas après !

Temari : Wow ! Mon frère vient de penser à un truc logique ! Dieu existe !

Deidara : Bah, c'est simple, s'il nous approche, je l'explose ! C'est du grand art, ouais !

Sasuke : Bon, j'aimerai bien savoir ce que l'Akatsuki fout ici ?

Deidara, content : J'ai suivi Sasori !

Sasori : J'ai suivi Kisame.

Kisame : J'ai suivi Itachi.

Itachi : …Oublie-moi.

Deidara : Il est tombé sur une boule lumineuse qui lui a dit de venir ici !

Sasuke : …Une boule ?

Deidara : Y avait une fille enfermée dedans qui disait s'appeler Yuna et qui était un veau-coeur

Itachi : Pourquoi à chaque fois que tu ouvres la bouche tu es le seul à te comprendre ?

Sasori : Je te trouve un peu optimiste, Itachi. Qui a dit qu'il se comprenait ?

Kisame : Tu m'as surpris Deidara, tu t'es levé tôt ce matin pour nous suivre.

Deidara, fier de lui : Vu que je me couche à n'importe qu'elle heure, je peux me lever à n'importe qu'elle heure, ouais ! Dis Sasuke, je peux te poser une question ?

Sasuke : Dis-moi quelque chose de bref, intelligent et succin.

Deidara : Heu…

Sasuke : Bah tu vois ! C'est pas difficile !

Kankurô, n'écoutant pas la conversation : Hey, Temari, si t'arrives à trouver la réponse à mon énigme, je fais la vaisselle pendant deux semaines ! Alors, ça commence par un ro, et ça finit par un cher !

Temari : Un rocher.

Kankurô : Wow ! Tu lis dans les pensées ou quoi ?

Deidara, s'incrustant dans la conversation : A moi, à moi ! Qu'est-ce qui est petit et marron ?

Temari : Un marron.

Deidara : Wow ! Ta sœur est un génie !

Gaara : Kankurô et toi vous feriez une bonne équipe.

Tayuya : Je suis pas sûre que deux cons soient plus efficaces qu'un seul !

Shikamaru : Au fait, tant qu'à se taper la discute, pourquoi vous vous êtes retrouvés à l'Akatsuki ?

Itachi : …

Sasori : …

Deidara : Moi, j'étais le garde du corps du Tsuchikage, le chef de notre village !

_Flash-back_

1er conseiller du Tsuchikage (DS : On l'appellera heu… Eiji !) : Un serviteur, Tsuchikage-sama, on l'a retrouvé mort dans le couloir !

2e conseiller du Tsuchikage (Karasu : On l'appellera Toru !) : Sauf la tête qu'on a retrouvé dans l'escalier.

3e conseiller du Tsuchikage (DS et Karasu : Shôkichi !) : Mon Dieu, quelle horreur, un assassin rôde dans le palais !

Tsuchikage : Sans être vraiment craintif c'est vrai que c'est préoccupant.

Eiji : 14 serviteurs morts en moins d'un mois !

Shôkichi : 15 en comptant celui de ce matin !

Eiji : C'est la que je me félicite de vous avoir imposé un garde du corps, Tsuchikage-sama.

Tsuchikage : Ouais, ouais, c'est vrai, ça tombe bien.

Shôkichi : Malheureusement, on ne peut pas tous en avoir un !

Toru : De toutes façon il bute que les serviteurs votre assassin, on est pas tellement concernés nous !

Tsuchikage : Je pense à une chose, ça fait combien de temps que vous me l'avez collé le garde du corps ?

Eiji : Presque 4 semaines.

Tsuchikage : Et de quand date le premier mort ?

Eiji : Presque 4 se… oh non…

Tsuchikage : Convoquez-le moi.

…

Tsuchikage : On vous a convoqué parce que vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'en ce moment, au palais…

Deidara : Où ça ?

Tsuchikage : Au palais, ici quoi !

Deidara : Aaaaaah…

Tsuchikage : Donc, au palais, nous sommes victimes d'une série de meurtres.

Deidara : Mais vous inquiétez pas, tant que je suis là vous risquez rien !

Eiji : Non, c'est pas ça.

Shôkichi, hésitant : On… on se posait simplement la question !

Toru : Par exemple, ce matin on a retrouvé un serviteur mort dans le couloir !

Deidara, du tac au tac : Celui avec la tête détaché du reste ?

Eiji : Heu… oui, comment vous le savez ?

Deidara : Non, mais c'est moi celui-là !

Tsuchikage : Pardon ?

Shôkichi : Ce pauvre homme…

Toru : Mais pourquoi vous avez fais ça ?

Deidara : Mais il venait rôder autour de la chambre du Tsuchikage ! Ce matin, je l'attendais, au croisement du couloir, et je lui ai jeté une de ces bombes, c'était beau à voir, ouais ! BAM ! La tête a volé de l'autre côté du couloir, j'ai pas réussi à mettre la main dessus…

Toru : Bah elle était dans l'escalier !

Tsuchikage : Mais vous êtes complètement givré !

Deidara, comme récitant par cœur son cour : On n'approche pas de la chambre du Tsuchikage !

Shôkichi : Il venait sans doute apporter le petit déjeuner !

Deidara : Ouais ouais ! Il se la pétait avec ses pains grillés ! TAC ! Coupé en deux !

Eiji : Rassurez-nous, c'est bien la première fois que vous faîtes ça ?

Deidara : Ah non, j'en ai déjà calmé plusieurs !

Shôkichi : Mais combien ?

Deidara, fier de lui : Je sais ni lire, ni compter !

Toru : Mais heu… montrez avec vos doigts !

Deidara, amusé : Nan mais attendez, ça fait beaucoup plus que les doigts !

Tsuchikage :…

Eiji : Entre un type qui vient assassiner le Tsuchikage et quelqu'un qui vient nettoyer les poignées, il faut apprendre à distinguer !

Deidara : C'est ça, le temps de distinguer et le Tsuchikage se retrouve avec un kunai sous la nuque !

Toru : Vous pouvez pas faire exploser tous ceux qui se promènent dans les couloirs !

Deidara : Cette nuit j'en ai loupé un, je le voit qui descend les escaliers, je sors mon argile, je voulais le faire exploser, mais il faisait trop sombre, il a prit par le vestibule et je l'ai raté !

Shôkichi : Oh mon Dieu ! C'était moi !

Deidara : C'était vous ? Bon bah ça va alors !

Shôkichi : J'étais allé chercher une pomme dans la cuisine !

Deidara : Nan mais sans blague, avec tout le respect que je vous doit, si je vous vois tourner autour de la chambre du Tsuchikage, je vous explose la tête !

Shôkichi : Tsuchikage-sama !

Tsuchikage : Bon bah on interdit l'étage à tous les serviteurs, à tous les ninjas, à tout le monde quoi !

Toru : Sauf à votre femme.

Deidara : A part sa femme… vous savez, à force de la voir tourner autour du Tsuchikage, je la ferai bien exploser !

Tsuchikage : Bon, je vois un moyen encore plus simple : Deidara, vous êtes renvoyé du village !

_Fin du flash-back_

Deidara, fier de lui : …Et c'est comme ça que j'ai rejoint l'Akatsuki !

Tout le monde :…

Naruto : Et toi Kisame ?

Kisame : Moi, j'étais la petite sirène, mais contrairement à ce qu'on dit dans le conte d'Andersen, ma transformation en humain a complètement foiré. Donc ensuite j'ai intégré le village de la brume, puis un jour où je m'emmerdai j'ai décidé de foutre le boxon, et j'ai fait un coup d'état !

Kimimaro : Donc tu es en train de nous dire que tu es devenu criminel sur un coup de tête ?

Tayuya : Quel naze ce type !

Sasuke : Bon ! Voilà le groupe ! Merci de nous avoir fait passer le temps ! Au plaisir de ne jamais vous revoir !

…

Iruka : Ah, les enfants, on vous cherchait ! Le guide nous a faussé compagnie alors on y va !

Kiba : Etrange ce type quand même !

Kankurô : Aaaaah si tu savais à quel point mon pauvre Kiba ! Je suis un héros !

Sasuke : Je pense qu'on a pas finit d'entendre parler de ce type…

Gaara : Et je continue à penser que tu nous dois quelques explications.

Iruka : Demain matin, vous devrez me faire un compte-rendu sur la visite d'aujourd'hui !

Plus loin…

Dosu : …Et donc, je me suis fait enlevé par un…

Zaku : .Oooooh regardez, une mignonne petite araignée !

Kin : Petite, petite, une seule piqûre et ça t'envoie direct en enfer !

Zaku : …Ah, quand même !

Kin : Elle s'approche de nous.

Zaku : Replis stratégique !

Dosu : Hey ! Vous avez au moins remarqué que je suis revenu ?

Zaku : Ah, t'étais parti ?

Encore plus loin…

Zabuza : Bon, puisqu'on est revenus à la vie, que veux-tu faire, Haku ?

Haku : Je veux… je veux vivre à la campagne avec des poules !

Toujours plus loin…

Tayuya : Alors, répète-moi ça calmement… On doit retrouver Dosu alors qu'il y a même pas 5 minutes ce petit merdeux était à côté de nous… Pu-biiip- Il nous a lâché ce trou du c-biip- !

Kimimaro : C'est toi qui devrais te calmer, ma chérie.

Tayuya : PU-biiiip- ! QUAND JE LES CHOPES, JE LES BUTE !

Kimimaro : Ne fais pas ça, Orochimaru-sama pourrai t'en vouloir pour ça.

A l'extrême lointain…

Itachi : Deidara, tu ne peux pas te taire ? J'essaie de réfléchir !

Deidara : Réfléchir est une maladie cervicale !

Sasori : Deidara, ça te ferai pas de mal de réfléchir, de temps en temps… juste pour innover quoi.

A suivre…

Est-ce que le guide va revenir ? Est-ce Deidara va commencer à réfléchir ? Est-ce que Tayuya et Kimimaro vont retrouver les trois joyeux bambins ? Est-ce que les trois joyeux bambins en questions vont se faire tuer par la piqûre mortelle de l'araignée vengeresse ? Est-ce qu'Anko va retrouver Maétika ? Est-ce que le Tsuchikage a un nouveau garde du corps ? Est-ce que Zabuza aime les poules ? Est-ce que les auteuses vont mettre plus d'un mois à écrire chaques chapitre ? Vous saurez tout dans le prochain épisode de…. Pas de nom !


	11. Chapter 12: Sasuke le Don Juan

**Auteurs : **DS : Joyeux Noël ! Bonne année ! Meilleurs vœux à tous / Karasu : Ouais ouais, on a comprit ! T'étais pas en grève, toi / DS : Oui, mais pour la nouvelle année, j'ai pris une bonne résolution ! Il fallait que j'écrive encore un chapitre en 2005 / Karasu : Fallait pas te sentir obligée / DS : Ecrire avec du foie gras et du sauternes, ya pire comme châtiment ! En plus, si j'ai tenu à écrire ce chapitre, c'est pour remercier toutes les lectrices de nous avoir soutenu jusqu'à maintenant / Karasu : Elle vient de trouver ça à l'instant / Iruka : Bon, après tant de bonnes résolutions, au boulot !

**Titre : **DS : Pour une fois, on va pas vous enquiquiner dans cette rubrique, vive 2006 / Iruka : Attendez, DS devient mature / Karasu : Mais non, elle a juste la flemme d'écrire, c'est bien, elle commence à prendre exemple sur moi / Kankurô : Quelle baratineuse celle-là ! Elle vaut pas un kopeck / DS : Au diable les bonnes résolutions ! Kankurô reviens ici / Kankurô : Hey ! Mais elle veut ma mort / Karasu : Et que ça te serve de leçon / Gaara : allez comprendre. / Iruka : Ca aurai été trop beau…

**Dislaimer : **Karasu : Bon bah pour la bonne année on pourrai supprimer cette partie / DS : Bonne idée / Iruka : Bonne année ou pas, vous n'échapperez pas à ça ! Nous ne vous appartenons pas !

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Aki no sama **: DS : Deidara, fille ou garçon ? C'est une bonne question, le mystère reste entier, il fallait bien qu'on choisisse, on la trouvait extrêmement plate, genre planche à pain, donc on a décidé que ça serai on mec. / Karasu : Pour Haku et Zabuza, je leur ai di qu'il valait mieux élever des chevaux, mais tu sais, ils aiment vivre dangereusement / DS : Bonne année !

**Neko74 : **DS : Chapitre 11, chapitre 11, oui je crois que c'est trop demandé / Karasu : T'en fait plus pour Yuna, elle est morte dans Pas de Nom / DS : Faudrai peut-être dire à Deidara de ne pas salire ses vêtements ! Le sang, ça par mal / Karasu : Surtout le sang de chat écrasé / DS : Bonne année !

**Sakoni : **DS : Quitte à pourrir en enfer, je tiens à faire ce UkonxKidomaru / Karasu : Ouais, de toutes façon, c'est déjà l'enfer d'écrire cette fic ! (tire la langue à Kidomaru) / DS : Une chose est sûre, Kidomaru a raison, si tu cherche des noises à Tayuya tu n'y survivra pas ! d'ailleurs tu vois, si Kidomaru ne nous servais pas de bouclier, on ne serai peut-être plus là ! (prend Kidomaru dans ses bras) Machiiiiii / Karasu : Ouais ! Moi je l'attend Tayuya / DS : Et voilà pourquoi il n'y aura plus la suite de Pas de Nom ! Bonne année !

**Tayasu : **DS : C'est bizarre, Tayasu n'a pas écrit de review cette fois –ci / Karasu, pétrifiée de peur devant la menace de lorie et tragedie : …Kami-sama… OKay okay, je te donne Ds à la fin du chapitre par colis postale ! Je la mettrai dans du papier bulle pour pas qu'elle soit abîmée / DS, ne comprenant rien du tout : Pourquoi tu veux m'envoyer / Karasu : C'est toi ou lorie / DS, ne voulant rien comprendre : Bonne année / Karasu : Tu ne lui dirais pas ça si tu savais tout !

**666Naku : **DS : Pour ta question, tu le sauras plus tard ! Eh oui, on aime bien faire languir les lecteurs / Karasu : Par contre, on pourra pas non plus te dire QUAND tu le saura, parce que nous non plus on sait pas / DS : Bonne année !

**Inunobaka : **DS : Heureuse que tu connaisse l'environnement d'où on vient ! D'ailleurs on en est fière / Karasu : Ou tout du moins on y mange pas mal. / DS : J'espère que tu appréciera la suite toujours aussi déjantée, bonne année !

**Spyd : **DS, fière d'elle : J'espère que deux semaines, ça te va en temps d'attente / Karasu : Ouay, parce que là c'est notre minimum / DS : bonne année

**Lady Zee : **DS : Ouais nous aussi on adore leur vie antérieur / Karasu : Ouaiiiiis l'idée du garde du corps complètement barge c'es génial / DS : Savoure le bien ce chapitre car c'est le dernier de l'année, D'ailleurs bonne année.

**Nadramon : **DS : Tout d'abord, t'en fais pas, j'ai réussit à retrouver Karasu, c'est pas l'envie de ne pas la récupérer qui me manquer, mais bon, disons que c'est mon cadeau de noël pour les lectrices / Karasu : Pour l'histoire avec le guilde tu va devoir attendre pour 2 raisons : 1 on aime faire attendre nos lecteur, 2- nous aussi on a qu'une vague idée de qui il est… / DS : Et pour l'histoire du chef de l'Akatsuki c'est une bonne idée mais on a encore mieux. Soit patiente / Karasu : Neji n'est pas un de mes persos préférés contrairement a DS, mais pourquoi tu ne l'aime pas / DS : Bonne année

**Akatsuki-powa : **DS : je sais que toutes les personnes blondes sont pas connes, pour une raison, je le suis aussi / Karasu : Mouais reste a prouver que tu es intelligente / DS : Sinon t'en fais pas on a un grand respect pour l'Akatsuki, mais pour pas de nom, il fallait un truc complètement stupide. Bonne année

**Correctrice en chef : **DS : pour une fois qu'on nous écrit pas de reviews pour nous engueuler… faut fêter ça / Karasu : Ouaiiiis nous aussi on aime notre fic, c'est pour ça qu'on met du temps à l'écrire, on veux qu'elle soit parfaite quand les lecteurs veulent la lire / DS : bonne année

**Stingmon : **DS regardant Karasu avec envie de meurtre : a qui la faute le retard du dernier chapitre / Karasu : remarque tu t'en ai pas plein non plus / DS : On a mit Deidara en garçon car rien ne prouve qu'il/elle soit une fille en effet les avis sont très controverser / Karasu : je suis d'accord, on sait pas le quel est le plus crétin / DS : bonne année.

**Kamori12 **: DS : merci de m'avoir aidée à convaincre Karasu à écrire. Bonne année

**Chapitre 12 : Sasuke le Don Juan**

**Avis aux lecteurs : **Karasu : Pour rattraper le retard des deux mois de flemmardise aigue et de la grève de DS, nous avons décidé de passer directement au chapitre 12. J'espère que vous comprendrez tout, et comme je ne suis pas aussi gentille que DS, je ne vous ferais pas de résumé du chapitre 11 eheheh.

Choji : A table !

Kiba : Ooooh mais ça m'a l'air bon tout ça !

Iruka : Ouais, dixit celui qui a essayé d'empoisonner tout le campement hier soir ! (se référer au chapitre 11, eheheh)

Kiba : Roooo ça va, ya eu qu'une seule victime !

Naruto : Le retour des champignons vengeurs !

Gaara, sortant de la tente, et voyant toute cette nourriture, vire au blanc : … (retourne dans la tente)

Iruka : Dans quel état tu nous l'as mis, le pauvre ! 40°C de fièvre toute la nuit !

Kiba : Roooo rien ne prouve que les champignons sont responsables ! Il a peut-être juste attrapé froid au bide !

Sasuke, sortant de la tente avec une tête prouvant qu'il avait passé une nuit blanche : Un simple froid au bide ? Kiba, j'ai passé toute la nuit à le veiller pour tenter de faire descendre cette foutue fièvre !

Kiba : Mais ils étaient beaux mes champignons ! rouges et blancs !

Iruka : Kiba, c'était des amanites tue-mouches, rien qu'avec ça, Gaara aurai pu y passer pendant la nuit !

Kiba : Alors plus ils sont beaux plus ils sont dangereux ? C'est comme les filles !

Iruka : -.-' Si tu veux Kiba…

Kiba : En tout cas, les autres que j'ai pris ils étaient moches, donc pas de danger ! Tout blancs !

Iruka : C'était peut-être des amanites vireuses, ou des amanites phalloïdes. C'est au moins aussi mortel !

Anko : Ou alors des psalliotes, et dans ce cas, Kiba est innocenté !

Iruka : Depuis quand tu t'y connais en champignons toi ?

Anko : C'est le seul que je connais !

Sasuke, après avoir finit son petit déjeuné, et rentrant voir Gaara dans la tente : Au lieu de débattre sur vos champignons, il faudrait peut-être trouver un moyen pour sauver Gaara avant de devoir lui demander pardon devant sa tombe !

Kankurô, sautant sur Sasuke : Comme c'est mignon ! Mon amour qui s'occupe de mon frère ! Je peux mourir en paix !

Sasuke : Tu peux sauter dans le prochain ravin qui s'offre à toi, mais pour l'instant pousse-toi tu m'écrases !

Anko, voyant Kankurô affalé sur Sasuke : Sasuke ! Kankurô ! Mes enfants ! Un peu de tenue ! Attendez au moins d'être dans la tente pour faire ça !

Sasuke, poussant Kankurô et rentrant dans la tente : Raaaa m'approche plus, ta connerie pourrait me contaminer !

Un peu plus tard…

Sasuke, réhumidifiant pour la Xième fois la serviette qui était sur le frond de Gaara : Tu parles d'un ninja !

Gaara : Je suis pas encore mort, je t'entends !

Hors de la tente…

Kankurô avec une cape: Aujourd'hui, moi, Kupidon le magnifique va tenter l'inimaginable exploit de réunir en un temps record…

Kiba avec une cape lui aussi : C'est-à-dire ?

Kankurô : Allez, deux jours, deux jours et demi de réunir dans un temps record deux êtres qui ont, jadis, étés séparés par la mort ! Moi, Kupidon le magnanime, accompagné de son fidèle destri… acolyte Petit Koeur…

Kiba : Hey ! Pourquoi c'est moi Petit Koeur ?

Kankurô, mettant sa main devant la bouche de Kiba : Silence pauvre mortel ! Comment oses-tu interrompre ma sublime présentation ! Va donc te faire fouetter ! Moi, Kupidon, je te l'ordonne !

Kiba se détournant de Kankurô : Quoi ? Puisque tu ne me mérite pas, je démissionne !

Kankurô : Non ! Tu es renvoyé ! Et dire que c'était pour unir mon cher frère et ce pauvre malheureux qui fut délaissé par l'amour…

Kiba, faisant volte-face : Hein ? C'est pour Sasuke et Gaara ? Dans ce cas je marche !

Kankurô, se taillant les veines avec un kunai et brandissant son poing en direction de Kiba : Parfait ! A présent, jurons sur le symbole de notre amitié que l'on ne se quittera pas tant que l'amour n'aura pas triomphé !

Kiba, attrapant le kunai et se taillant les veines à son tour : Je le jure ! Sur le symbole de notre amitié !

Kankurô : …

Kiba : …

Kankurô : …

Kiba : …Ca fait super mal, quand même hein ?

Kankurô : Ouay…

Kiba : L'homme a combien de litre de sang dans le corps ?

Kankurô : Entre 20 et 50, selon la taille.

Kiba : Oooooooh ça va, je peux bien perdre un litre ou deux….

Kankurô : T'es tout blanc, Kiba.

Kiba : Ouay, c'est bizarre, j'me sens fatigué, tout d'un coup…

Naruto, passant par là et voyant les deux phénomènes en train de se vider de leur sang : …KURENAAAAAIIIII-SENSEEEEIIIIIIII ! DEUX MECS AVEC DES CAPES SONT EN TRAIN DE SE SUICIDER DANS LE CAMPEMENT !

…

Dans la tente de Kurenai…

Kurenai, au bord de la crise de nerfs : NON MAIS CA NE VA PAS DE VOUS TAILLER LES VEINES COMME CA ? (se radoucissant) Surtout, si vous avez un problème personnel, n'hésiter pas à en parler à un adulte, c'est important de pouvoir se confier, hein ?

Kankurô, très sérieux : Mais non, c'est juste pour jurer sur notre symbole de l'amitié.

… (gros silence perplexe)…

Kurenai : C… C'est une blague hein ? Dites-moi que c'est une blague ? J'aurai cru tout voir dans ma vie, parce que Kakashi m'en a fait des belle, mais ça, CA ! Ca dépasse tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer ! Vous savez combien de litre de sang possède un être humain ? 5 ! Et vous venez d'en perdre au moins la moitié !

Kankurô : Quoi, 2 litres ?

Kurenai, sortant 2 bagues trouvées dans le village des 13 maudits : Tenez ! Vous n'avez qu'à jurer fidélité sur ces symboles ! Mais promettez-moi de ne plus vous tailler les veines !

Kiba : Ouaiiis super !

Kankurô : Je t'aime, Kiba !

Kiba : Moi aussi je t'aime, Kankurô !

Kankurô : Allez, on a des choses beaucoup plus importantes que de moisir ici !

Kiba : Ouaiiiis ! C'est partiiii !

Kankurô, jetant un œil sur le sol couvert de sang avant de sortir de la tente : La vache ! C'est nous ça ? On dirait qu'on a égorgé un facteur !

Kurenai : Pourquoi un facteur ?

_Flash-back_

Chez les trois du sable, de bon matin…

Kankurô, rentrant dans le salon : Voilà le courrier !

Temari : Super, pour une fois que tu te rends utile.

Kankurô : Voilà le porte-feuille du facteur !

Temari : Laisse ce pauvre homme tranquille !

Gaara, regardant dans le porte-feuille : Ils sont laids ses gosses…

_Fin du flash-back_

Kiba et Kankurô arrivent enfin devant la tente des 2 victimes…

Kankurô, ressortant son kunai et commençant à déchirer la toile de tente : Bien ! Avant de commencer notre mission, nous devons nous annoncer ! Mon nom, je le signe à la pointe de mon kunai, d'un K , qui signifie Kupidon !

Kiba : Vainqueur, tu l'est à chaque fois !

Dans la tente…

Sasuke, voyant un pauvre morceau de tissu en forme de K tomber sur le duvet de Neji : …Un type qui signe avec un K, ça peut être que Kankurô ou Kiba. Je vais les tuer !

Gaara : Si tu veux, mais va hurler dehors.

Sasuke, sortant de la tente : Où sont-ils ?

Kiba et Kankurô arrivant : Pauvre, mortel à l'âme troublée, nous avons entendu tes prière et avons décidés de pratiquer la miséricorde ! Permets-nous de nous présenter, nous sommes Kupidon et Petit Koeur, les 2 K !

Sasuke : C'est sûr, les 2 cas, ça vous va bien.

Kupidon, avec un air supérieur : Nous hésitions entre graver notre initial sur la tente ou frapper avant d'entrer…

Sasuke : Frapper, quelle excellente idée, ne me tente pas !

Anko arrivant et arrachant les capes des 2 cas : Sasuke, c'est à toi de faire la cuisine, ce midi ! Va voir Iruka, il te passera tout ce dont tu as besoin !

Kiba et Kankurô : Arrrrghhh ! Nos capes magiques nous ont été retirée, nous redevenons Kiba et Kankurô ! Pourvu que notre secret reste bien gardé !

Sasuke, jetant un œil sur les 2 K avant de s'en aller : Vous êtes vraiment atteints !

A la cuisine…

Sasuke, en train de lire le livre de recette : Bon alors il me faut du saumon et…

Kankurô, entrant dans la pièce : Saluuuuut mi amor ! Je viens voir ce que tu nous prépares de beau !

Sasuke : Onigiris et sushis. Adios.

Kankurô, attrapant une bouteille d'eau et la versant sur Sasuke : Bataille d'eau !

Sasuke : ARRRRGGG ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? (lui balance l'eau bouillante qui devait servir à cuire le riz)

Kankurô : AAAAaAAHHH mais ça va pas ?

Sasuke : Tu voulais pas qu'on joue ? Maintenant sort d'ici.

Kankurô : Allez, enlève tes fringues !

Sasuke, agrippant instinctivement ses vêtements d'une main : Nan mais ya quelque chose qui tourne pas rond chez toi !

Kankurô : Nan mais regardez-moi cette vierge effarouchée ! Tu vas quand même pas rester trempé comme ça toute la journée, j'vais mettre tes fringues et les miennes à sécher !

Sasuke : Elle est où l'astuce ?

Kankurô, sérieux : Ya pas d'astuce.

Sasuke, acceptant de coopérer : Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens qu'il va y avoir une connerie de faite.

Kankurô : Allons, allons, ne sois pas si pessimiste ! (sort de la pièce avec les vêtements dans les bras)

…

Kankurô, revenant dans la pièce, s'installant à côté de l'évier et attrapant le savon : Non mais je vous jure ! A quoi ça sert ça, dans une cuisine ? (balance le savon par terre)

Sasuke, revenant vers Kankurô avec un plat de riz, glissant malencontreusement sur le bout de savon et finissant sa course en bouche à bouche avec Kankurô : …

Gaara, rentrant dans la pièce pour fuir Kiba et retrouver Sasuke et le voyant à cheval sur Kankurô, tout deux en boxer, en train de s'embrasser langoureusement : …(sort de la pièce)

Sasuke, rompant le baiser et courant après Gaara : Gaara ! Attends ! C'est pas ce que tu crois !

Gaara, s'arrêtant au niveau de leur tente : Et… qu'est-ce que je crois ?

Sasuke : C'est qu'un accident !

Gaara : Bah voyons ! Mais c'est pas la peine de chercher des excuses, t'as aucun compte à me rendre ! On ne sort pas ensemble et on est pas mariés, que je sache ! Soyez heureux !

Sasuke : Mais je te jure que c'est un accident ! Quand je l'ai embrassé, j'ai rien ressentit !

Gaara : Parce que tu t'amuses à embrasser le premier mecs qui passe ?

Sasuke, s'énervant : Ouais ! Parfaitement ! Parce que ça te dérange peut-être ? (attrape Néji qui passait par là et l'embrasse à en perdre haleine) tu vois ?

Gaara : C'est pas pareil, c'est ton ex !

Sasuke, attrapant Shikamaru qui passait par là par hasard et l'embrassant de la même manière : Alors ? Satisfait ?

BAM !

Sasuke et Gaara se retournèrent et virent Shino qui venait de tomber dans les pommes et Naruto au bord de l'arrêt cardiaque…

Gaara : Bon, je pense que t'en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui. Au passage, très classe ton calbute. (rentre dans la tente)

A table…

Shino, regard noir à Sasuke :…

Gaara, regard noir à Sasuke :…

Naruto, regard noir à Sasuke :…

Shikamaru, n'ayant pas cherché à comprendre la situation de tout à l'heure :..

Néji, heureux d'avoir trouvé un raison pour rompre avec Naruto et de pouvoir enfin bouffer quelque chose depuis 3 jours : Super bon, Sasuke ! Tu cuisines toujours aussi bien !

Sasuke : Merci.

Gaara, regard noir à Néji :…

Kankurô, arrivant et balançant les vêtements secs de Sasuke à son propriétaire : Tiens, mi amor !

Gaara et sasuke, regard noir à Kankurô :…

Anko arrivant : Quelle tension, mes enfants ! Allons, Sasuke, fait un bisou à Kankurô !

Gaara : Quoi, encore ?

Kurenai : Hein ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? allez racontez racontez racontez !

Gaara : Sasuke a embrassé Kankurô.

Naruto : Sasuke a embrassé Néji.

Shino : Sasuke a embrassé Shikamaru.

Kurenai :… On parle tous du même Sasuke, là ?

Anko, donnant une frappe dans le dos de Sasuke : Quel tombeur, celui-là !

Iruka : Ya plus grave, l'argent du campement a disparu ! si nous ne le retrouvons pas dans les 24 heures qui suivent, nous devrons mettre un terme à notre expédition !

Shino, parce qu'il n'a pas encore eu le temps d'avouer ses sentiments à Shikamaru et de torde le coup à Sasuke : Il n'en est pas question !

Naruto : Parce qu'il ne veut pas se retrouver tout seul dans son appartement et qu'il n'a pas encore eu le temps de pendre Sasuke haut et cour : C'est pas possible !

Shikamaru, ayant la flemme de rentrer à Konoha : Galèèèèère.

Sasuke, parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'expliquer avec Gaara : Non !

Gaara, parce qu'il compte bien récupérer Sasuke : Je refuse.

Temari et Hinata, parce qu'elles n'ont pas eu le temps de finir leur projet : Proposition rejetée !

Néji, histoire d'être d'accord avec l'opinion publique : Hum…

Lee et Choji, heureux de rentrer, l'un parce qu'il ne voulait plus être maltraité, l'autre parce qu'il crevait la dalle : GENIA…

Kankurô et Kiba, assommant Lee et Choji : HORS DE QUESTION ! Parce que Kupidon et Petit Koeur n'ont pas finit leur mission ! (avec des habits de détectives) Retrouver l'argent volé est un travail pour Sherlock Holmes et Hercule Poireau !

Deidara, sautant de son arbre pour atterrir devant tout le monde : …Et pour le détective Conan !

Iruka : …Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?

Deidara : Je me baladais dans la forêt, et je crois qu'Itachi, Sasori et Kisame se sont perdus !

Iruka : T'es sûr que c'est pas toi qui t'es perdu ?

Deidara : Mais naaaaaan puisque je vous ai trouvés !

Sasuke : Ne me dites pas que vous avez étés envoyés pour nous espionnez ?

Deidara : Exactement, d'ailleurs, j'ai adoré ton boxer Sasuke, Itachi a le même ! Enfin, sauf qu'il n'est pas de la même couleur, même signe, même marque…

Iruka : C'est ça, c'est ça, les trois détectives, commencez à chercher, ça nous fera des vacances !

Les 3 détectives :Ouaiiiiis !

Sasuke : Juste comme ça, l'argent à été volé entre quelle et quelle heure ?

Iruka : je suis sorti de ma tente vers 11h15 et je suis rentré vers 11h30 passé.

Sasuke : Qui a un alibi ?

Gaara : Oooooh moi j'ai un alibi, tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ? Vers 11h10, tu étais en train d'inspecter les amygdales de Kankurô, ensuite, tu m'as pourchassé pour Dieu sait quelle raison, après quelques spéculations, tu as vérifié si la salive buccale de Néji était assez chargée en sucs gastriques, puis, dans un sursaut de zèle, tu as continué avec Shikamaru. Mais là, erreur professionnelle, au lieu de ranimer Shino et vérifier les battement cardiaques de Naruto, tu as préférer retourner à la cuisine, sans doute pour reprendre l'auscultation de ton patient préféré : Kankurô !

Iruka : Toutes les personnes concernées le confirme ?

Tout le mode sauf Sasuke : C'est pas mal comme résumé, en effet.

Anko, regardant Sasuke : J'ai toujours su qu'il ferai des merveilles ce petit.

Lee : Moi, je m'entraînais, d'ailleurs Choji peut le confirmer, on s'est croisé !

Choji, Ouais, j'étais parti remplir les bouteilles d'eau à la cascade !

Temari : Moi et Hinata, on était en train de plier le linge avec Iruka-sensei.

Iruka : C'est exact.

Anko : Bah, moi Kakashi, Asuma et Ibika, on faisait un strip-pocker !

Kurenai : Quoi ? J'arrive pas à y croire ! Alors que moi j'étais en train de nettoyer les conneries des tentatives de suicide des deux pseudo détectives, là !

(silence perplexe)

Iruka : …Pardon ?

Sasuke : Si je résume bien, en bref, il n'y a que Kiba qui n'a pas d'alibi !

Kiba : Hein ? Mais non ! C'est pas moi !

Deidara : Alors, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

Anko : Il faut qu'il avoue ! Mettez-le sur le feu !

Deidara : Bon ! Moi, détective Conan, je vais vous dire la vérité ! Heu non ! Il ne faut pas que vous sachiez ma véritable identité ! (assomme Asuma, se cache derrière et essaye d'imiter sa voix) Moi, Asuma, je vais vous dire toute la véritééééé !

Sasuke, sarcastique : Tiens, c'est bizarre, la bouche d'Asuma ne bouge pas.

Deidara : Et meeerde ! (prend la tête d'Asuma et la secoue) voilà, il parle !

Iruka, s'inquiétant pour son pauvre Asuma : Bon maintenant ça suffit !

Anko : Hey ! Mais Deidara non plus n'a pas d'alibi ! Au feu avec Kiba !

…

Kiba et Deidara, les jambes et les bras attachés à la broche, au dessus du feu : Sortez-nous de làààààà !

Anko : Pas question : Pas tant que vous n'aurez pas avoué !

Kiba et Deidara : C'est pas nous !

Anko : Avouez !

Deidara : Non !

Anko : Avouez !

Kiba : Non !

Anko : Avouez !

Kankurô : Okay, okay, j'avoue c'est moi.

Anko : Kankurô, c'est pas à toi qu'on parle !

Kankurô : Mais si c'est vrai, j'vous assure ! Quand après que Sasuke m'ai embrassé…

Sasuke : Je ne t'ai PAS embrassé !

Kankurô, l'ignorant : Eh bah je suis sorti de la cuisine et j'ai vu Iruka qui sortait de sa tente, je suis rentré et j'ai piqué l'argent, histoire de rajouter un peu d'animation !

Anko : Nan ! C'est pas possible ! Ca peut pas être toi !

Kankurô : En fait, c'était aussi parce que je voulais passer un peu de temps un peu plus intime avec Sasuke, alors je voulais réserver dans un hôtel…

Sasuke : QUOI !

Kurenai, attendrie et serrant Kankurô dans ses bras : Allons allons, je comprend ce que tu peux ressentir, rends-nous l'argent et tu ne seras pas puni, j'y veillerai personnellement, on pourrai même vous laisser une tente à tous les deux, vous virerez Lee et Kiba…

Gaara : Elle est sérieuse là ?

Kankurô : Oooooh merci, Kurenai-sama !

Kurenai : Allons, allons, pas la peine de m'appeler comme ça…sauf si tu insistes !

Anko : Rends-nous l'argent ! On a Kiba et Deidara !

Kankurô : Kiba et Deidara d'abord !

Anko, detachant les deux otages : Où est l'argent ?

Kankurô : Bah, dans ma tente !

…

Sasuke : Bon Kankurô, maintenant ça ne fait rire personne !

Kankurô : Mais c'est pas une blague ! Je le trouve pas !

Kurenai : Allez, mon petit Kankurô, sors-le nous !

Kankurô : Mais puisque je vous dit qu'il a disparu !

Anko : Bon, je vois plus qu'une seule solution : on à qu'à vendre les organes de Kankurô !

Kankurô : HEEEEIIIIIIIINNNNNN ?

Le soir…

Néji : Bon, voilà tout ce que j'ai pu faire avec les restes du garde-manger.

Iruka : Bon, demain, chacun se débrouille pour gagner 50 ryo (1)

Shikamaru : Galèèèèèère !

Iruka : Sinon vous restez à la diète jusqu'à la fin du séjour.

Choji : Naaaan ! J'ai déjà perdu au moins 6kg depuis le début !

Deidara : Je pense pas que je vais survivre, moi non plus !

Iruka : En même temps, personne ne t'a invité.

Deidara : Alors tu voudrais me laisser seul dans cette forêt ? Monstre !

Sasuke : Ce qui confirme le fait que tu te soie perdu.

Un peu plus loin, dans un super restaurant…

Ibiki : Avoir volé l'argent que Kankurô avait volé, ça c'est une idée machiavélique !

Anko : Je sais, je sais…

A suivre… Comment le groupe va réussir à récolter tout l'argent ? Comment Kiba et kankurô ont-ils pu survivre après avoir perdu la moitié de leur sang ? Sasuke a-t-il eu son diplôme de médecin ? Avec qui va-t-il finir par sortir ? Va-t-il ouvrir un harem ? Deidara va-t-il retrouver Itachi et les autres ? Anko va-t-elle être punie pour avoir volé l'argent ? DS va-t-elle être magnanime et vous faire un flash-back de la soirée d'hier ? Vous saurez tout dans le prochain épisode de…Pas de nom !

(1) DS : Ca équivaut à combien, 50 ryo ?

Karasu, au pif : 50 euros !


	12. Chapter 12,5: A la recherche de la bakas

**Auteurs** : DS, regardant Karasu : Tu devineras jamais ! **Pas de nom a 1 an **/ Karasu : Quoi ? Déjà ? J'ai même pas vu le temps passer / DS : Normal, on n'écrit qu'on chapitre par mois / Karasu : Woaah / Iruka : Dire que ça fait 1 an que je vous surveille !

**Titre : **DS : Je vais faire le bilan de cette année : Tout d'abord, on avait Envy et Kidomaru pour nous surveiller, maintenant, on n'a plus que Kidomaru. Dis Sakoni, tu penses lui donner un petit frère / Karasu, bâillonne DS : Ne lui donne pas de mauvaises idées s'il te plait… / DS : Ensuite, on fait un grand BOUUUUUUH à Tayasu qui a réussi à liguer Kamori et Cat contre nous et donc ne plus nous écrire de review / Karasu : Je pense que t'es trop gentille, on devrai juste les tuer, d'ailleurs, c'est justement à cause de CA que je met de la mauvaise volonté à écrire / Ensuite, je remercie tous les lecteurs qui ont pris le temps de lire notre fic, car pour tout dire, on ne pensait pas qu'elle aurai eu autant de succès / Kankurô : Attends… tu m'as même pas frappé cette fois / DS : Non, j'ai décidé d'être magnanime aujourd'hui… mais une fois n'est pas coutume / Gaara : Allez comprendre… / Iruka : Bon allez, on va la finir cette fic ?

**Disclaimer : **DS et Karasu : Joyeux anniversaire Pas de nom, Joyeux anniversaire pas de nom… / Iruka : J'ai l'impression qu'en 1 an vous avez toujours pas compris à quoi sert un disclaimer hein / DS et Karasu : Joyeux anniversaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire Pas de nom… / Iruka : Bon bah comme d'habitude, nous ne vous appartenions pas il y a 1 an, et on ne vous appartient toujours pas !

**Réponse aux reviews : **DS : Bon, par manque de temps on a décidé d'envoyer le chapitre tout de suite et de l'updater plus tard pour répondre aux reviews !

**Chapitre 12,5 : A la recherche de la bakastar !**

Karasu : Suite à une engueulade, DS a cédé comme d'habitude et a décidé de vous révéler les mésaventures du chapitre 11…

Rentrés au camp…

Karasu : Regardez-moi ces boulets ! Encore en retard ! Va encore falloir faire des heures sup' !

DS : Allons Karasu, la compétition n'a même pas encore commencé !

Sasuke : VOUS !

DS : ALORS ATTENTION ! VOUS ETES PRETS POUR LE GRAND CONCOURS ?

Neji : Quel concours ?

Gaara : Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là tous les trois ?

Kidomaru, avec une corde très mal fixée autour de lui : Tu vois bien, je suis leur prisonnier.

Shikamaru : T'es pas crédible, c'est quoi l'embrouille ?

DS : Vous allez tous participez à la recherche de la nouvelle bakastar !

Lee : J'ai compris, on leur a demandé d'écrire le chapitre 11, elles n'avaient aucune idée et elles ont mis n'importe quoi !

Karasu : Il est trop intelligent, il faudrait le tuer.

DS : Ne précipitons pas les choses ! Alors, le concours se déroulera sous forme de duo, que Karasu et moi-même avons choisi personnellement ! Ca sera : Neji et Sasuke, Kiba et Kankurô, Temari et Hinata, Shikamaru et Gaara, Ibiki et Anko, Kurenai et Kakashi, Lee et Naruto, Shino et Choji, Asuma et Iruka !

Kurenai : Heu, je crois qu'Asuma et Iruka ont disparus depuis le retour. Je pense qu'on ne devrai pas les déranger.

DS : Bon bon, je passe aux règles du concours…

Ukon, apparaissant dans un nuage de fumée : C'est MOI qui ai le rôle du présentateur !

Kidomaru : Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?

Ukon, fier de lui : Je t'ai suiviii !

Kidomaru : Fallait pas…

Ukon : ET VOICI LA RECHERCHE DE LA BAKASTAR ! UN CONCOURS SPONSORISE PAR CROUSTIBAT DE FINDUS ET SON DIRECTEUR KISAME ! VOUS, OUI VOUS QUI ETES CHEZ VOUS, VOUS ALLEZ VOTER AVEC NOS JUGES, KARASU, DS ET KIDO-CHAN, POUR COURONNER LE DUO DE BAKASTAR ! PLACE A PRESENT A NOS PREMIERS CANDIDATS…

Anko : Moi je veux bien, mais laissez-nous au moins 10 minutes pour préparer notre show !

20 minutes plus tard…

Ukon : BON ! C'EST BON, TOUT LE MONDE EST PRET ? ALORS COMME JE LE DISAIS, PLACE TOUT DE SUITE A NOS PREMIERS CANDIDATS : GAARA ET SHIKAMARU !

Shikamaru : Bon, on abrège, on prend une personne dans le public et on finit vite fait.

Gaara : Pour une fois on est d'accord. Anko, approchez !

Anko : Moi ?

Gaara : Y a-t-il d'autres Anko dans la salle ? Venez donc vous allonger dans cette boîte.

Anko : dans cette valise ?

Gaara : Tout à fait, laissez juste la tête et les pieds dépasser de chaque côtés. A présent, mesdames et messieurs, nous allons découper cette personne en trois parties !

Shikamaru, s'approchant avec deux scies : Comme vous pouvez le constater, il n'y a pas de trucage, ces lames sont des vraies, elles font mal. D'ailleurs je rappelle à tout lecteur trop dérangé pour s'en rendre compte, il est strictement déconseillé de tester ça chez soi, ça peut réserver de mauvaises surprises. Bon, c'est parti ! (commence à faire son charcutage)

Anko : Hihi, ça chatouille !

Shikamaru : Tant mieux, ça prouve que je me suis pas planté. (sépare les trois morceaux) et voilà !

Applaudissements des spectateurs

Anko : Bon, c'est cool, vous avez réussis, est-ce que vous auriez l'extrême obligeance de me recoller là ? C'est que j'aime pas trop l'idée de voir mes jambes gigoter loin de moi.

Shikamaru : Pas de problème, il suffit d'attendre le prochain volume !

Anko : Hein ?

Shikamaru : Bah, la fin du tour se trouve dans le prochain numéro du magazine « le parfait petit magicien »

Anko : Oh… et… il sort quand ce prochain numéro ?

Shikamaru : Dans cinq jours.

Anko : C'est quoi cette blague ?

Gaara : Mais faut pas vous inquiéter pour si peu, cinq jours c'est pas grand-chose !

Anko : Quand je serai revenue en un seul morceau je vous attraperai je vous écartèlerai je vous démembrerai je vous broierai je vous cisaillerais je vous tailladerai je vous écorcherai je vous aplatirai je vous enterrerai je vous déterrai ensuite je vous clonerai je tuerai tous vos clones et…

Gaara, assome Anko : …Vous entendez ?

Shikamaru : Quoi ?

Gaara : Le silence.

Ukon : Bon bah Anko et Ibiki éliminés… A présents passons au duo SHINO ET CHOJI ! Allez, on applaudit bien fort !

Shino : Bonsoir mesdames mesdemoiselles messieurs. Incroyable, mais vrai sous vos yeux ébahis, Choji va essayer de lire dans ses propres pensées !

Choji, se concentre au maximum : ……huuuummmmmmmm… …. (en oublie de respirer)……. (devient tout rouge)………… (passe au violet)…. (tombe dans les pommes)…….

Shino : Nous sommes désolés, vos billets vous serons remboursés à la fin du spectacle.

Ukon : Bon heu… Sans plus attendre, passons au prochain tandem ! Hinata et Temari !

Temari : Bonsoir tout le monde ! Bienvenue à « Bon appétit bien sûr », une émission sponsorisée par la chaîne de restaurant Ichiraku ramens ! Le nom de ce repas s'appelle le « Four-tout » ou « Comment vider son frigo en un seul repas au bout d'une année de dure labeur ? ». C'est simple, vous prenez tout ce que vous trouver dans votre frigo et vous le mettez dans un grand saladier puis vous mixer le tout !

Hinata : Petite astuce : Pensez à enlever Tout emballage plastique ou métallique qui risquerai d'être néfaste lors de la digestion !

Kankurô, à Kiba : Néfaste, c'est pas un asticot qui vit tout seul à la campagne ?

Kiba : Non, ça c'est un ver solitaire.

Kankurô : Ahoui, néfaste c'est tout ce qui est de la campagne !

Neji : Non, ça c'est agricole.

Kiba : Mais non, agricole c'est tout ce qu'il y a dans la tête !

Neji : Non, ça c'est psychologique ?

Kankurô, n'ayant toujours rien compris : Mais alors qu'est-ce que vient faire néfaste dans cette histoire ?

Kiba : On se le demande hein ?

Neji : …

Temari : Et voilà ! Bon, passons à la deuxième recette, le pâtée en croûte ! Vous prenez du pâtée, vous prenez de la croûte et vous fourrez le pâtée dans la croûte, ça vous fait du pâtée en croûte ! Voulez –vous à présents connaître le secret du poisson pané ?

Ukon : Non non ! Vous pouvez gardez ça pour le prochain épisode !

Hinata : Et bien au revoir et à la semaine prochaine !

Temari : Et bon appétit bien sûr !

Ukon : Bon ! A présent passons à Neji et Sasuke !

Neji, à l'oreille de Sasuke : Bon on a deux secondes pour réfléchir à une idée.

Sasuke : Continue à sourire bêtement au publique pendant que je réfléchis.

Gaara, n'aimant pas voir Sasuke si proche de Neji, donne du pop-corn à Kankurô sachant bien qu'il saura en faire bon usage.

Kankurô, balançant du pop-corn à la tête de kankurô : Eh les albinos, soyez pas timides, commencez votre strip-tease !

Temari : Hein ? C'est vrai ?

Kankurô : Bien sûr, Sasuke me l'a dit !

Sasuke : Un jour je vais me le faire celui-là…

Neji : Si tu veux ce soir je laisse ma place dans la tente à Kankurô et…

Sasuke : C'est vraiment pas le moment de faire de l'humour !

Neji : Bon vas-y raconte n'importe quoi ! Ce qui te passe par la tête !

Sasuke : Vraiment n'importe quoi ?

Neji : Vraiment n'importe quoi !

Sasuke : Ok (tout haut) Nous allons vous raconter ce soir quelque chose de très drôle qui s'est passé dans notre cuisine quand on sortait ensemble il y a 6 mois ! Mais comme Neji raconte beaucoup mieux que moi, je vais le laisser raconter !

Neji : … Heu… Tu sais, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses dans cette cuisine, il va falloir que tu me précises de quel épisode tu parles !

Kankurô : Ouaiiis ils vont nous mimer toutes les scènes X !

Gaara, pas tout à fait d'accord : Mais non puisqu'ils ne sortent plus ensembles ! (prend Kankurô par le col) ILS NE SORTENT PLUS ENSEMBLES ! TU ENTENDS ?

Kankurô : Ok, ok !

Sasuke : Je te parle du jour où le lave-vaisselle est tombé en panne.

Neji : Aaaaaaah de ce jour-là !

Sasuke : Tout à fait, alors raconte !

Neji : Le lave-vaisselle qui était en dessous du grille-pain ?

Sasuke : On n'avait pas 36 lave-vaisselle.

Neji : Ah oui bien sûr… en fait ce jour-là le lave-vaisselle était en panne, donc Sasuke et moi avions jouer aux dés pour savoir qui allais le démonter… et j'ai perdu… hein Sasuke, j'avais perdu hein ?

Sasuke : Si tu l'as démonté, oui tu avais perdu.

Neji : Et donc, je l'ai démonté. Et vous savez ce que j'y ai trouvé ? … un… ravioli !

Sasuke : …Un raviolis ?

Neji : Bah oui, un ravioli.

Sasuke : Bon il le raconte mal, hein, mais sur le coup c'était très drôle !

Neji, sourire crispé à Sasuke : Mais puisqu'on en est là, pourquoi ne leur raconterais-tu pas ce qu'il c'était passé le lendemain ?

Sasuke, sourire crispé : Hein ? Le lendemain ? Ah oui… eh bien… j'étais allé dans la cuisine pour ouvrir une boîte de… raviolis, et vous savez ce que j'ai vu ? Eh bien… il manquait un raviolis !

Neji : Ah c'est fou ce qu'il se passe dans cette cuisine…

Kankurô (balance encore du pop-corn à Neji) : Bouuuuuh c'est nul, on veut une autre histoire !

Sasuke : Bon alors tu pourrais leur raconter le jour où on est allés voir ton père pour lui dire qu'on avait cassé ?

Neji : Mes parents sont morts. Ca devait être tes parents alors.

Sasuke : Non, les miens sont morts aussi. Bon ça devait être ton oncle alors.

Neji : En même temps, mon oncle ne sais même pas qu'on était ensembles.

Sasuke : Ah bon alors c'est pas à lui qu'on a dit qu'on voulait adopter un petit esclave du mizukage ?

Neji : Non, ça c'était à Iruka pour lui expliquer notre absence de la veille. Mais tu pourrais par contre leur raconter le jour où tu m'as fait croire que tu étais enceinte.

Sasuke, regardant Neji bizarrement : Ca serai pas plutôt Hanabi ça ?

Neji : Ah si ! Hanabi, quelle histoire celle-là. Au fond, on nageait dans le bonheur, pourquoi on a rompu déjà ?

Sasuke : Tu veux que je te le rappelle ?

Neji : Si, mais au fond tu aurais toi aussi pu avoir un amant et on serai restés ensemble ?

Gaara : Pas question !

Tout le monde le regardant bizarrement : …

Gaara, voulant se rattraper : Cest une relation immorale ! Un jour ils pourraient devenir jaloux l'un de l'autre et s'entre-tueront !

Neji : C'était une blague, t'en fait pas…

Gaara : Mais je m'en fait pas ! Pourquoi je m'en ferai d'abord ? On sort pas ensemble que je sache ! J'ai une tête à sortir avec ça ? NON ! Alors arrête de t'énerver !

Neji : J'en vois qu'un qui s'énerve ici…

Sasuke : Tu as tout à fait le droit de sortir avec Neji, Gaara : Il se fera un plaisir de trahir Naruto !

Kankurô balançant du pop-corn à Gaara : Raaaaaaaaaaa à cause de toi j'aurai pas mon strip-tease et Kiba et moi on va passer plus vite !

Ukon : Tout à fait ! C'est à vous les gars !

Kankurô et Kiba avec chacun une chaussette à leur main : Bonjour tout le monde !

Kiba : Nous sommes les petites marionnettes ! Voulez-vous être nos amies ?

Kankurô : Ne sois pas bête ! Tout le monde aime les petites marionnettes !

Deidara venant d'arriver : A mort les marionnettes !

Kiba : Sauf l'abrutie au premier rang à gauche !

Kankurô : Viens donc dire ça de plus près !

Kiba : Ne perdons pas de temps avec des demeurés pareilles !

Kankurô : Tu as raison ! Nous allons vous raconter la véritable histoire d'Adam et Eve ! Ou plutôt devrais-je dire De Jiraiya et de Tsunade !

Kiba : Il était une fois Jiraiya, le maître de la pervers attitude qui ne connaissait pas encore de femmes car elles n'existaient pas encore en ce temps là ! Alors il demanda à Dieu, ou plutôt Sarutobi-sama de lui en créer une. Ainsi naquit Tsunade ! Mais le bonheur de Jiraiya de mater Tsunade et de Tsunade de frapper Jiraiya s'arrêta le jour où un serpent nommé Orochimaru arriva à faire manger à Tsunade la pomme interdite ! Et c'est ainsi qu'ils furent chassés du paradis, appelé aussi Konoha !

Kankurô : En même temps, c'est grâce à cela que moi, Kankurô et le peuple avons naquis ! Vive Orochimaru !

Ukon : C'est bien la première fois qu'on entend parler d'Orochimaru comme d'un saint ! Bon, prochain couple : Kakashi et Kurenai !

Kurenai : Nous allons vous faire un défilé de mode ! La tenue de Kakashi est une robe de chambre fait en soie dont la couleure indigo est très difficile à obtenir car il faut 100 ans d'expérience pour faire un bleu indigo aussi pure ! De plus, les bord de son peignoir furent brodés avec des fils d'or par Ookami la Grande, l'une des 12 maudits du village que nous venons de visiter !

Kakashi : En même temps je l'ai acheté 5 ryo à Ryocash

Kurenai : Très bien ! Quand à moi je porte un kimono transformable !

Kankurô : Transformable jusqu'à où ?

Kurenai : Très drôle Kankurô ! Heu… Kakashi-chéri, je crois que la fermeture est coincée…

Kakashi : Bah, enlève tout !

Kurenai : Mais j'ai qu'un soutient-gorge et une culotte en-dessous !

Kakashi : T'en fait pas, ils cachent déjà plus que ton bikini de l'autre fois !

Kiba : Le strip-tease ! Le strip-tease !

Kakashi: Bon en résumé, sous son kimono il y a un kimono plus court. Ukon, la suite !

Ukon : Très bien ! Maintenant, le moment que vous attendiez le plus ! Le grand final ! Lee et Naruto !

Naruto, fixant un panneau où on peut lire : « il est possible de briser 10 briques avec sa tête » : Comme vous pouvez le lire sur ce panneau, nous allons vous prouvez qu'en utilisant sa tête, tout est posssible !

Lee, avec les 10 briques devant lui : Soyez très attentifs ! Je ne le ferai qu'une seule fois ! (se fracasse le crâne contre les briques et tombe dans les pommes)

Naruto, sortant un marqueur et rajoutant « im » devant le mot « possible » : Ce tour est réalisé par un cinglé, ne faites pas ça chez vous !

Ukon : Et voilà, le concourt est terminé ! Mesdames et messieurs, remplissez vos bulletins et envoyez-les à nos trois juges afin de découvrir quel duo sera la nouvelle bakastar ! Bonne chance et à vous les studios ! On y va Kido-chan !

DS et Karasu : Ouais, on vous dépose avec Tayuya et Kimimaro !

Iruka : Bon ! Kiba, à la bouffe !

Kiba : Okay ! Ce soir nous mangeons sauté de champignons !

Plus tard…

Kiba : Allez Gaara ! C'est toi qui goûte en premier !

Gaara : Et pourquoi moi ?

Kiba : Mais parce que je t'aime voyons !

Gaara : Et kankurô ? Tu l'aimes pas lui ?

Kiba : C'est pas pareils, puisque entre Kankurô et moi, c'est purement professionnel ! Alors qu'avec toi, c'est l'amouuuur !

Gaara : Bon bon ! Passe moi l'assiette et arrête de dire des conneries !

…

Kiba : Alors ?

Gaara : C'est très bon mais… j'ai comme un poid sur le ventre…

Iruka : je ne savais pas que tu t'y connaissais en champignons Kiba, quelle variétée as-tu pris ?

Kiba : Boooo je sais pas, un peu de tout ! Il y en avait de toutes les couleurs ! des rouges, des bleus, des jaunes, des verts…

Gaara, changeant de couleurs au fur et à mesure que Kiba les énumère : …je… me sens…mal…

A suivre…

Gaara va t'il survivre ? Ah bah oui, vous le savez déjà puisque vous avez lu le chapitre 12… Mais qui donc sera élu la nouvel bakastar ? Vous le saurez dans le chapitre 13 !


	13. Pour 50 ryos

**Auteurs : **Karasu : Voici le chapitre maudit de Pas de nom / DS : tu es superstitieuse maintenant / Karasu : Quand ça m'arrange, oui. / DS revenant avec un miroir cassé, une échelle, un chat noir, un pain à l'envers et un pull vert / Karasu : Je dois le prendre comment / DS : Vade retro satanas.

**Titre :** Kankurô : C'est vrai que c'est un chapitre maudit / Karasu, déçue de ne pas avoir encore vu de sang : Va voir DS et frappe-la pour voir / Kankurô, va foutre une pichenette à DS / DS, lançant des morceaux de miroirs sur Kankurô : Nan mais ça va pas / Kankurô : T'as raison, DS est maudite / Karasu : Et que ça te serve de leçon / Gaara : Allez comprendre / Iruka : C'est plus fort qu'eux… J'ai honte d'être leur baby-sitter…

**Disclaimer :** DS regardant Gai : Heu… Karasu, je crois qu'une vrai malédiction nous tombe dessus / Karasu : Ohoh / Gai : A partir d'aujourd'hui je prend la relève d'Iruka / Karasu : Ce qui veut dire / Gai : Que je suis votre baby-sitter attitré ! Je vous nourrirai, je vous donnerai votre bain, je vous borderai, je vous câlinerai, je vous raconterai des histoires… / DS et Karasu, allant s'enfermer dans la salle de bain avec Kidomaru : Par pitié Tayasu, rappelle ta malédiction, on va essayer d'écrire plus vite / Iruka : Bon, pour cette fois, je vais pas vous obliger à dire le disclaimer. Nous ne vous appartenons pas.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Inunobaka **: Karasu : Merci merci merci ! Moi, bakastar, chuis trop heureuse / DS : Heu… moi chuis pas sûre de bien le prendre… vais peut-être revoir nos projets de conquêtes du monde… / Karasu, intéressée : Conquête ? Monde ? J'adhère !

**Neko74 :** Karasu : Eh, c'est du chantage ça ! Même plus le droit de tuer les gens sans se faire manipuler… / DS, heureuse d'avoir eu une review rien que pour elle : T'en fait pas, je vais surveiller Karasu de très prêt / Karasu, collée à la joue de DS : Heu… DS, recule d'un chouilla, s'il te plaît…Et lâche cette loupe / DS : Puisque t'es méchante, je vais rejoindre Iruka et je vais te laisser toute seule / Karasu : Ah bah non, moi aussi j'veux embêter Iruka !

**Elizabeth Moonstone :** DS : T'as vu, tu t'es plantée, bakarasu ! C'était « Kankurô balançant du pop-corn à la tête de Neji » pas de Kankurô / Karasu : Et voilà, ça va encore être de ma faute / DS : Parfaitement, je le hurle je le programme, je le chante : C'est de ta faute / Karasu : Très bien ! Puisque c'est comme ça, notre alliance se termine ici ! Et j'emmène Kidomaru / DS : Faut pas rêver ! On règlera le problème au tribunal pour savoir qui aura la garde / Kidomaru : Vos gueules, vous allez faire fuir notre nouvelle revieweuse.

**Sayura-chan :** DS : Bon déjà pour ta question pour Gaara et Sasuke, tu es peut-être la 10e à nous poser la question et on va te répondre la même chose : On n'en sait rien / Karasu : Pour deux raisons : Tout d'abord on ne sait jamais combien de temps va durer un chapitre. Ensuite, pout tout te dire, on ne sait vraiment pas comment Gaara va finir avec Sasuke, parce que pour l'instant, il a l'air assez remonté contre lui. / DS : Alors, tu veux savoir d'où on tire ces conneries, mais voilà, un fanficieur ne dévoile jamais ses secrets, car sinon la magie que le fanficieur met dans sa fic n'opèrera plus sur le lecteur. / Karasu : Que c'est bôôô c'que tu dis, DS / DS : Bah, c'est mieux de dire ça que de dire que notre connerie nous donne l'inspiration naturellement.

**Sakoni :** DS : Je te propose Gai, une de nos revieweuse dont je tairai le nom nous l'a envoyé ! Tu veux que je te le renvoie par Chrono-poste / Karasu : Mais bien sûr que je sais conduire ! DS est en train de m'apprendre / DS : C'est vrai, Karasu fait beaucoup de progrès ! Elle n'écrase plus que 2 à 3 piétons et ne crée que 4 à 5 accidents par jours / Kidomaru : Finalement elle me font presque plus peur que Ukon… / Karasu : Allons allons n'éxagérons rien, la flaterie ne te mènera nulle part mon petit Kido. / DS : Sinon pour ange gardien je te propose Zabuza / Kidomaru : Il est pas mort lui / Karasu : Bah, toi aussi, techniquement. / Kidomaru : Mais ce n'est que techniqueùent, une sorte de camouflage, si tu préfère. / DS et Karasu : Oooooooooh / Kidomaru, voyant Ukon arriver : AAAaaaah non pas lui / Sakon : Ah non, moi c'est Sakon. / DS : C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt mignon. / Karasu : Et un peu moins con qu'Ukon. / DS et Karasu courant après Sakon : Il est à nous / Sakon s'enfuyant : Tu as raison, Kidomaru elles sont pires qu'Ukon ! Comment tu fait pour les supporter / Kidomaru : Après plus d'un an de vie commune j'ai pris l'habitude… / Karasu : Quand je serai grande, j'épouserai Kido / DS : Je prendrai Kimi alors / Sakon : Quelle joie de ne pas être cité… / Ukon : Kido-chaaaaaaan / Sakon : Par contre, cette fois c'est Ukon ! On devrai partir non / Kidomaru : sakoni au secour !

**Chimimi :** DS : Oh, mais c'est une copine à Sakoni ça / Karasu : Ouay, mais elle est plus gentille que Sakoni, elle ne nous a pas encore menacée une seule fois / Ds : T'as raison, ça donne presque envie de continuer notre fic… / Karasu : Ouayyyy / DS : Alors, on la continue / Karasu : Non, tu as simplement dit presque !

**Nadramon :** DS : Heureuse de voir qu'il y a une personne aussi lente que nous ! Mais comme on dit, la qualité prime avant la vitesse / Karasu : T'es allée chercher ça où / DS : Et sinon, de rien d'aller chercher Karasu ! J'ai du me balader dans pas mal de monde différents avant de la retrouver ! Elle s'était perdue cette abrutie ! Je l'ai retrouvé dans le monde de pokémon a discuter avec un Chétiflor / Karasu : Chéti-chétiflor / DS : Ca va, pas la peine d'insulter tout le monde ! Elle est devenue malpolie en plus ! Tu vois le résultat / Karasu : Encore une chance que je sois pas tombée sur Ramoloss / DS : Je doute que tu puisse être pire que maintenant.

**Tayasu :** DS : Trop de menace tue la menace / Karasu : Heu... moi je trouve qu'elle se débrouille pas mal quand même… / Ds : Ouay, c'est vrai que Gai est un bon argument. / Karasu : …Ce qui ne nous a pas empêché de traîner encore… / DS : Je crois que c'est incurable / Karasu : On est pourri par la flemmardise jusqu'à la moelle, qu'est-ce que tu veux… (rase un mur pour ne pas se faire voir de Gai) / DS : Je crois que la flemmardise aura notre peau, car Tayasu n'hésitera pas à nous faire subir les pires misères du monde. (se cache de la lumière) à partir de maintenant, Karasu, on écrira que de nuit, j'ai pas confiance / Karasu : Bonne idée. / DS : T'en fait pas, j'ai engagé un garde du corps : Tayuya / Karasu : …Elle était pas contre nous, il fut un temps / Tayuya, grand sourire : Me faire payer pour vous taper dessus, le rêve. / Karasu : DS… Je te hais. / DS et Karasu, s'enfuyant dans la salle de bain de Kido : Une fois de plus la team 999 s'en va dans d'autres lieux (clac)

**MiwakoSoma :** DS : Vite, vite… tout est relatif en ce bas monde… / Karasu : Par contre, je suis d'accord, le trio du sable déchire vraiment tout / DS : Et t'en fait pas, ils te réservent encore pas mal de conneries / Kankurô avec ses scriptes de conneries : Wow, je vais faire ça moi / Karasu : Oh et encore, ça c'est simple ! Regarde page 43 / DS : Je sens qu'on vient de franchir un point de non retour…

_Iruka : Bon, demain, chacun se débrouille pour gagner 50 ryo_

**Chapitre 13: Pour 50 ryos ...**

Le lendemain matin…

Naruto : NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

Tout le monde sortant de leur tente en catastrophe : Skispasse ?

Naruto, courant après des p'tits ziozios : Rendez-nous à manger ! C'est à nous !

Iruka : Qui a oublié de refermer le garde-manger ?

Tout le monde : …

Kankurô, sortant son drap et se l'attachant autour du cou : C'est un travail pour…

Sasuke, tirant sur le drap, étranglant Kankurô au passage : Pour ?

Kankurô : …Quelqu'un d'autre mon amour.

Sasuke, une veine pulsant sur son front : Un jour, je vous jure, je vais me le faire !

Gaara : Bah, tu sais, hier dans la cuisine t'étais pas loin de…

Sasuke, regard noir à Gaara : T'as de l'humour à ce que je vois.

Gaara : Prend-le comme ça te chante.

Iruka : Alors ? Quelqu'un se dénonce ?

Kakashi, examinant les lieux du méfait : …Ca ressemble à quelqu'un qui se serai levé la nuit pour manger des petits LU alors que tu l'avais formellement interdit parce que sinon nous n'aurions rien pour le petit déjeuner de demain.

Iruka, septique : Tu m'as l'air vachement au courant, toi…

Kurenai, sortant la tête de la tente : Kacachou ! Combien de fois faudra-t'il que je te dise d'arrêter de laisser des miettes de petits LU dans le lit !

Kakashi : Mais comment tu sais que c'est des petits LU ?

Kurenai : Les emballages au pied du lit m'ont un peu aidés…

Iruka : Intuition hein ?

Kakashi : Ma chérie, crois-moi, un jour tu auras ma mort sur la conscience.

Choji : MUTINERIE ! ATTACHONS-LE ! TUONS-LE ! MANGEONS-LE !

DS : TEMPS MORT ! Tant que nous serons les maîtres de cette fic, il n'y aura AUCUNE mutinerie ! Est-ce clair ?

Karasu : J'ai une super nouvelle ! La mog-poste vient de nous envoyer la réponse des reviewers de la française des jeux ! Aloooors le résultat est…

DS, lui arrachant l'enveloppe des mains et l'ouvrant : Oh non, là c'est vraiment nawak, on a corrompu le jury ou quoi ?

Karasu, repiquant la lettre à DS : Eh mais c'est nous ! De quoi tu te plaints DS ! Faut que j'aille l'annoncer à Kidomaru ! Bye bye ! (part en courant)

DS : Bon encore une chose, ce n'est plus une surprise pour personne mais Tayasu a gagné le concours précédent, son cadeau étant un double yaoi Itasasu et Gaankuro qu'on écrira au plus tard pendant le grandes vacances. Sur ce, place à la fic et bossez dur les gars ! On va pas vous louper !

Lee : …Elle sont parties ?

Kiba, regardant de droite à gauche : …Elles sont parties.

Iruka : Bon bah grâce à mon cher collègue nous n'aurons pas de petit déjeuner aujourd'hui et nous allons tout de suite vous emmener en ville où vous trouverez bien un boulot.

Arrivés en ville…

Iruka : Allez mes chéris, pas de bêtises hein ? Je vous fait confiance. Je veux que vous travaillez par deux car on sait jamais, quelqu'un pourrai vous kidnapper, vous tuer, vous manger, vous faire des chooooses !

Asuma : C'est ça Iruka, c'est ça. Bon tenez, c'est un journal de petites annonces, vous trouverez peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant dedans.

Ibiki : Par contre pour toi Kakashi on a déjà trouvé ! Allez, devine !

Kakashi : Superviseur ?

Ibiki : Non.

Kakashi : Directeur ?

Ibiki : Non.

Kakashi : PDG ?

Ibiki : Non.

Kakashi : Prési…

Ibiki : Non.

Kakashi : Ou alors…

Ibiki : Non.

Kakashi : Bon quoi alors ? Il reste plus grand-chose là, j'ai tout cité !

Ibiki : Monsieur-pipi.

Kakashi : Quoi ? Mais ça va pas ?

Ibiki : Ca sera ça et on veut les 50 ryos pour ce soir ! Et que ça brille ! Bye bye !

Kakashi, se tournant vers genins : Offre promotionelle : Il me faut un assistant !

Tout le monde aglutinés autour de Temari qui avait le journal : …

Kakashi : Très bien, laissez-moi à mon horrible sort ! (s'en va en espérant que quelqu'un le rattrape par pitié)

Temari : Bon alors, commençons par faire les groupes ! Qui va avec qui ?

Kankurô : J'ai besoin de mon assistant attitré ! Viens Kiba, je sais où on va aller !

Gaara, voulant éviter Sasuke : Temari, tu viens avec moi ?

Temari, louchant à moitié sur Neji : Heuu sans vouloir te froisser petit frère…

Neji, se dirigeant vers Sasuke : Bon dans ce cas on a qu'à se mettre ensemble.

Sasuke : Hum, okay.

Temari : …Bon d'accord Gaara, je viens avec toi.

Hinata, prenant son courage à deux mains : Heu… Naruto, tu veux bien venir avec moi ?

Naruto, toujours pas remis de sa rupture avec Neji : D'accord.

Shino, se retournant vers Shikamaru : Heu…

Choji : Shika, tu viens ?

Shikamaru : Ouais ouais.

Lee : Bon bah j'me mets avec Shino alors !

Shino : …

Lee : Yeaaaah je veux un boulot qui bouge, qui pulse, qui a du peps, qui maintienne en forme, qui fait cool, qui…

Shino : …Tu as quelque chose comme ça ?

Temari : Eh bien, on a livreur de pizza…

Lee, n'attendant pas Shino : YAHOUUUUUUU ARRRRRIBARIBAAAA ! (laisse une longue traînée de poussière derrière lui)

Shino : …Bon bah j'y vais sinon il va se perdre.

Temari, regardant la page horoscope : …Je pourrai faire mieux que ça !

Gaara : Bon bon très bien on va chercher une boule de cristal, c'est parti madame Irma.

Shikamaru : Tiens, trieur à la mog-poste. Trier par nom de ville, ça doit pas être trop fatiguant.

Naruto : Et toi, Hinata, tu veux faire quoi ?

Hinata : Hum…moi… j'aimerai bien m'occuper d'enfants…

Temari : Heuuu… j'ai pion, pour une garderie, ça vous va ?

Naruto : Super ! C'est parti !

Temari, soufflant à Hinata : Va-y, fonce !

Hinata, rougissante : Heu…oui

Temari : Bon bah c'est parti pour tout le monde ! (balance le journal à Sasuke et Neji) Démerdez-vous les retardataires !

Neji, ramassant le journal : …Dis… c'est quoi puéricultrice ?

Sasuke : Ca doit être une sorte de marchant de légumes…

Neji : Bon bah on est parti.

A l'hôpital…

Infirmière : Ah, vous êtes les deux nouveaux puériculteurs ? Venez, les bébés vous attendent…

Neji : Elle est vachement affectueuse avec ses carottes non ?

Sasuke : En même temps, c'est un drôle d'endroit pour faire de l'agriculture…(entre dans la pièce) ohoh (recule de deux pas)

Infirmière, leur tendant un gros raisin rose et fripé : Regardez comme il est mignon ! Alors, vous devez leur donner à manger trois fois par jours et…

Neji, regardant Sasuke se décomposer : Si je te connaissais pas, Sasuke, je dirai que tu as peur.

Sasuke : Moi peur ? Jamais de la vie ! La peur n'est que pour le bas peuple.

Infirmière, lui mettant le raisin hurleur sous le nez : Prenez-le, il veux un câlin !

Sasuke : AAAAAAHHH M'APPROCHEZ PAS !

Neji : Sasuke, descend du plafond.

Sasuke : MEME PAS EN REVE !

Neji : Mais tu sais, t'as déjà été comme ça, avant !

Sasuke : MOI ? JAMAIS !

Neji : …T'es né à quel âge, toi ?

Sasuke : …

Neji : On va pas être payé si tu reste au plafond !

Sasuke : Bah… je pourrai être gardien, t'en fait pas, personne n'entrera dans cette pièce !

Neji : Laisse tomber, descend !

Sasuke : FAUDRA ME PASSER SUR LE CORPS !

Neji, avec un sourire malsain : Me tente pas…

Ailleurs…

Temari, dans une petite salle sombre en face d'une boule de cristal : Je voiiiiis malheuuuuur, je vois tristeeeeessssse, je vois mooooooort !

Cliente : Heu… vous pourriez pas voir quelque chose de plus joyeux ?

Temari : Ah, pour ça, il me faut la boule aux miracles ! (change de boule) … Je voiiiiis malheuuuuur, je vois tristeeeeessssse, je vois mooooooort !

Cliente : …Heuuuu… vous êtes sûre qu'elle marche, votre boule aux miracles ?

Gaara, à l'entrée de la petite salle sombre, derrière son bureau : Allo vous êtes bien chez Temari-La-Devine, j'écoute ?

Client : Allo, il me faut absolument voir Temari-La-Devine, c'est pour une affaire d'occultisme !

Gaara : Hummmm oui, pourriez-vous me dire de quoi il s'agit ?

Client : Eh bien mon ordinateur s'est éteint tout seul, et impossible de le rallumer !

Gaara : Hum je vois, vous avez essayé d'appuyer sur le bouton ?

Client : Je suis pas idiot ! Il y a de la magie noire là-dessous !

Gaara : Et vous avez regardé si c'était bien branché derrière ?

Client : Comment voulez-vous que je le sache, il fait tout noir !

Gaara : Eh bien allumez la lumière.

Client : Mais je ne peux pas, à cause de la panne d'électricité !

Gaara : …

Client : Monsieur ? Vous êtes toujours là ?

Gaara : Oui, et je crois que j'ai trouvé votre problème. Vous avez toujours le carton de votre ordinateur ?

Client : Oui, pourquoi ?

Gaara : Remettez-le dedans et rendez-le au magasin.

Client : Oh ! C'est si grave que ça ?

Gaara : Je le crains, monsieur.

Client : Et qu'est-ce que je leur dis, au magasin ?

Gaara : Que vous êtes trop con pour utiliser un ordinateur.

Temari : Gaara ! Reste poli avec les clients !

Plus loin…

Client : Oui allo, je voudrai 1 calzone et une trois fromage pour le 4 Privet Drive dans le placard sous l'escalier…

Lee, ouvrant la porte du placard : 1 calzone et 1 trois fromage ?

Le petit gars à lunette que n'a pas encore eu le temps de raccrocher le téléphone : Wow !

Le grand rouquin, recroquevillé derrière le gars à lunette : Ca c'est ce que j'appelle de l'instantané !

Les deux jumeaux coincés derrière le rouquin : Bah, c'est facile, il a transplané !

La fille avec un chat dans les bras dans le petit coin à droite : Chut, c'est un moldu !

Petite rousse, payant Lee et prenant les pizzas : Joyeux Anniversaire !

A la pizzeria…

Driiing

Shino : Pizzeria Cat's eyes, puis-je prendre votre commande ?

Client : Allo, avez-vous des pieds de porcs ?

Shino, se souvenant que son patron lui avait dit de toujours répondre oui au client même s'ils n'avaient pas : Oui.

Client : Alors je vous conseille de bien les cacher avec vos chaussures ! AAHAHAAAAA elle est bonne elle est bonne ! (raccroche)

Shino : … (raccroche)

Drrrriiinnng

Shino : Pizzeria Cat's eyes, puis-je prendre votre commande ?

Même client : Allo, est-ce que votre frigo marche ?

Shino : Heu… oui…

Même client : Alors dépêchez-vous de le rattraper, il va s'enfuir ! WAAAAHAHAHAHAAA ! (raccroche)

Shino : … (aperçoit de la fenêtre un petit rigolo qui semblait jouer dans une cabine téléphonique) …s'il appelle encore, c'est que c'est lui… Samanta, Annabella, Maria, vous vous en occuperez. (vois le petit rigolo recomposer un numéro) …

Driiiinng

Shino : Allo ?

Petit rigolo : A L'HUIIIIIIIIIILE ! Arrrrrghhhh…

Shino, voyant le petit rigolo s'effondrer dans la cabine téléphonique : Non mais.

Encore plus loin…

Shikamaru : Suna… Suna… Konoha… Suna… Kiri… Konoha… Iwa… Orochimaru, Oto ? On va peut-être pas la livrer celle-là… (ouvre la lettre)

Cher Orochimaru-sama,

Ca va faire deux semaines qu'on se caille le cul dans cette putain de forêt à rechercher une bande de sales morveux à peine sortis du bac à sable ! Vous êtes devenu sénile ou quoi ? Allez crever la gueule ouverte en enfer vieille mite !

Votre fidèle servante, Tayuya.

P-S : Le paysage est très beau. A bientôt. Kimimaro.

Shikamaru : …Ya vraiment des demeurés dans le coin… (jette la lettre) il s'en passera.

Choji : Ah, moi j'ai Akatsuki, mais ya aucune adresse, aucune ville, aucun pays. Ils vont s'amuser à la poster celle-là…

Dans des toilettes publiques…

Kakashi, voyant un brave citoyen sortir des toilettes : Dites donc, vous. (lui tend la brosse à cuvette)

Brave citoyen, outré : Vous êtes pas payé pour faire ça ?

Kakashi : Non, moi je supervise.

Brave citoyen : Mais elles sont très propres ces toilettes !

Kakashi : J'espère bien ! J'ai dû rappeler 5 fois le p'tit gars là-bas ! (désigne du doigt un gosse de 5 ans qui pleure devant sa mère).

Brave citoyen, choqué : Mais vous êtes un monstre !

Maire de la ville : Monsieur ! Vous êtes remercié ! Donner-moi le balai et le saut et sortez d'ici !

Kakashi : Mais bien sûr que je suis remercié, pour le mal que je me suis donné !

Le maire, toussotant : Je veux dire, renvoyé !

Kakashi : Hein ? Sans mes 50 ryos ?

Le maire : Sans vos 50 ryos.

Kakashi : Noooon me faites pas çaaaa ! Vous entendrez parler de mon avocat !

A l'école…

Naruto : …Et c'est ainsi que Yami Yugi qui s'appelle en réalité Athem régna dans toute l'Egypte.

Tout les enfants : Ooooooooh.

Tony : Moi moi moi j'ai une question monsieur ! Pourquoi Bakura il est mort ?

Naruto : Parce que c'est un méchant.

Tony : Et pourquoi les méchants ils meurent toujours ?

Naruto : Parce que c'est comme ça !

Jason : Et pourquoi c'est comme ça ?

Naruto : Bon, okay okay, il est vivant, il est même très heureux car il a rejoint le côté des gentils !

Eddy : Menteur ! C'est pas possible !

Naruto : Et pourquoi ça ?

Erick : Parce qu'un méchant ça reste méchant !

Tiphaine : Et pourquoi il y a pas une reine ?

Naruto : Bon, okay, le pharaon épousa une reine et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ! Ca vous va comme fin ?

Sybille : Ma maman m'a dit qu'une reine égyptienne c'était une pharaonne !

Fred : Je vous propose qu'on le ligote et qu'on en fasse un puching ball.

Naruto, se retrouvant enseveli sous une montagne de gamins : Heu… Hinata, quand tu auras une seconde de libre, tu pourras venir m'aider ?

Hinata, arrivant avec un ballon : Et si on faisait une balle au prisonnier, les enfants ?

Les enfants : OUAIIIIIIIIIIS !

Naruto : Toi, tu sais parler aux gosses.

Hinata : Suffit juste de les comprendre.

Naruto : Revenez les gosses, je vais vous apprendre à taguer les murs !

Retour à l'hôpital…

Sasuke, dans les bras de Neji : Je le sens pas ce coup-là…

Neji : Détend-toi, ça ne va pas faire mal.

Sasuke : Ca, c'est toi qui le dis…

Neji : Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble tu n'as toujours pas confiance en moi ?

Sasuke : Mais c'est dur de maintenir cette position.

Neji : Allez, tu vas voir comme c'est agréable quand on s'y habitue !

Sasuke : Je vois vraiment pas ce que ça a d'agréable.

Neji : Tu ne sortiras pas de cette pièce tant qu'on aura pas fait ça !

Sasuke : Je te signale que tu n'as plus aucun droit sur moi depuis qu'on est plus ensembles !

Neji : Mais portez un gosse, c'est quand même pas la fin du monde !

Sasuke : Mais t'es vraiment buté ! Il en est hors de question !

Neji : Alors tu veux chercher un autre boulot peut-être ? Je te signale qu'il ne nous reste plus que 3 heures…

Sasuke : Bon okay, okay. (Chope un bébé par sa pampers) J'te préviens toi, tu braille, je braille, tu m'mors, j'te mors. Tu vas apprendre la loi de l'équivalence mon p'tit !

Neji, ironique : Quelle délicatesse…

Retour à l'école…

Naruto : Bon bah ça y est, je crois qu'on va devoir rendre les marmots à leurs parents…

Hinata : Ou…oui, j'ai passé une excellente journée !

Naruto : Il nous reste un peu d'argent, j'te paye une glace ?

Chez le marchant de glace…

Marchandes de glace : Bienvenue chez Midori, nous sommes Maru et Moro, quel parfum souhaitez-vous ?

Naruto : Alors, pour moi ça sera Citron-cassis ! Et toi Hinata ?

Hinata : Hum…Vanille-Chocolat.

Maru : J'espère qu'elles vont vous plaire, c'est Mademoiselle Yuko qui les a faites elle-même !

Moro : Et si elles ne vous plaisent pas, on va être obligée de vous tuer !

Naruto : …Hummm… c'est très très bon ! Vous en faîtes pas !

Hinata sortant du magasin et marchant à côté de Naruto : Heu…Naruto ? Dis-moi… tu… aimes toujours Neji ?

Naruto, s'étouffant à moitié avec sa glace : Pourquoi cette question ?

Hinata : Heuuu… Je voulais juste savoir car tu à l'air toujours heureux mais dans tes yeux je peux lire une très grande tristesse et je voulais savoir si…

Naruto : Alors ce que Neji m'a dit était vrai ?

Hinata : de ?

Naruto : Que tu m'aimais

Hinata rouge pivoine, brassant du vent avec ses bras : Jec'estavraidireheuuuucommentdirejenonc'estpascequetucroisenfinsipeutetreunpeumaisleprendpasmalet…

Naruto, pour arrêter ce charabia, l'embrasse comme tout bon héros digne de ce nom…

De l'autre côté de la ville…

Kankurô (oui, le revoilà !) : Bon, t'as bien compris le plan, Kiba ? Parce qu'un seul faux pas et on est bon pour la taule !

Kiba : Quel plan, on a pas de plan ?

Kankurô : Justement, tu la boucle et tu laisse faire le pro. (entre dans la banque municipale et tombe sur deux employé)

Employé 1 : Puis-je vous aider ?

Kankurô : Oui, la salle du coffre-fort s'il vous plait, c'est pour un hold-up !

Employé 2 : Comment ?

Employé 1 : Mais non, tu vois bien qu'il blague, un braqueur de dirai jamais ça !

Kankurô : Sauf s'il savait que vous ne le croiriez pas même s'il vous le disait !

Employé 1 : …

Employé 2 : …

Criiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiuuuuuiiiiiiii (bruit de grille de prison qui se referme)

Kiba : …Un pro hein ?

Kankurô : Je comprend pas, j'ai vu ça dans un film de pirate, et ça marchait très bien !

Au divinatorium…

Temari : Je voiiiiiiis… je voiiiiiiiiiiiiis…. Une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle !

Drrriiiinnng

Gaara, après avoir répondu : T'avais raison Temari, j'ai une bonne nouvelle !

Drrrrriiiiiinnnnng

Gaara, après avoir à nouveau répondu, va voir Temari : Bon bah j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. La bonne est que Kankurô est en taule, la mauvaise, c'est que papa arrive.

Temari : …

Gaara : …Comment t'arrive à voir ça dans ta boule de cristal ? Moi, je vois que de la brume… ça veut dire qu'il y aura du brouillard demain ?

Temari : Erreur, tu as l'esprit embrumé ! (re-regarde dans sa boule) Zut ! Je ne vois plus rien.

Gaara : Quoi, c'est la fin du monde ?

Temari : Non, j'ai tout simplement perdu le fil. Bon, on va chercher Kankurô ?

Gaara : T'es sûre de pas faire une connerie en faisant ça ?

Temari : …T'as raison, tout compte fait on le retrouvera plus tard.

En taule…

Belle inspectrice : Mon nom est Shima. Lequel de vous deux est Inuzuka Kiba ?

Kiba pointant Kankurô / Kankurô pointant Kiba : LUI !

Shima : Votre Famille est venue payer votre caution, vous êtes libre !

Kiba et Kankurô s'agrippant aux barreaux : C'est moi !

Shima, désignant Kiba : C'est toi. Tu as les mêmes marques faciales que tes frères et sœur.

Kiba : Ils sont combien ?

Shima : Heu… une bonne trentaine.

Kiba : Ooooh ils sont tous venus !

Kankurô : Tu as combien de frères et sœur ?

Kiba, tout naturel : 10 sœurs et 29 frères !

Tsume, l'aînée de la famille (celle qui est véto) : Tu te trompes Kiba, tu as 12 sœurs et 29 frères !

Kiba : Alors ça y est, maman a accouché ?

Kankurô : Dire que je me plaignais d'avoir un frère et une sœur…

Tsume : D'ailleurs, tu as de la chance qu'elle ai accouché maintenant, sinon soit sûr qu'elle t'aurai tué !

Kiba, à Kankurô : Bon bah bonne chance pour toi ! (sort)

Kankurô : Judas.

Tsume, frappant Kiba à la tête : Toi, faut vraiment que je rencontre ton professeur !

Kankurô : J'VEUX SORTIR J'VEUX SORTIR J'VEUX SORTIR VOUS AVEZ PAS LE DROIT DE ME LAISSER ICI !

Shima : J'ai une bonne nouvelle, votre père est arrivé !

Kankurô : …Dites… Combien coûte la location de la cellule par mois ?

Shima, ouvrant la porte de la cellule et tirant Kankurô pour le faire sortir : Ca suffit les caprices, maintenant dehors !

Kankurô : NAAAAAAAAN J'VEUX RESTER !

A suivre… Est-ce que Kankurô va mourir ? Comment s'appelle tous les frères et sœur de Kiba ? Sasuke surmontera-t'il sa pédophobie ? Kakashi va-t-il obtenir 50 ryos ? Temari et Gaara vont-ils chercher leur frère ? Est-ce un simple flirt entre Hinata et Naruto ? Est-ce qu'un facteur a déjà posté une lettre pour l'Akatsuki ? Ce chapitre est t il vraiment maudit ? Vous saurez tout dans le prochain chapitre de Pas de nom !

**Annonce Importante !**

**DS : Pour des raisons personnelles, Karasu et moi –même avons décidé de ne plus nous fréquenter. Voici donc le dernier chapitre que nous avons eu l'occasion de faire ensemble. Cette fic restera donc inachevée à jamais. Bonne lecture et merci de votre compréhension, en espérant recevoir tout de même quelques reviews pour ce dernier chapitre.**


	14. Histoires au coin du feu

**Auteurs : **Iruka, rapportant DS par le col : Regardez ce que j'ai pêché / Kidomaru, apportant Karasu par le col : Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé dans ma toile / Gai : Maintenant, faites-vous un bisou / Karasu : Ca va pas / DS : Je veux pas attraper sa connerie / Tayuya : Faites un bisou bordel de merde / DS et Karasu : …(smac) / Iruka : Bien, maintenant, place à la fête !

**Titre :** DS : C'est quoi cette fête / Kidomaru : Un mariage / Iruka : Bien, Karasu, voulez-vous prendre DS comme Coéquipière de fic légitime / (regard menaçant de Tayuya) / Karasu : Heu… ouais… c'est.. cool / Iruka : DS, voulez-vous prendre Karasu pour coéquipière de fic légitime / DS, voyant Gai voulant lui faire un bisou pour l'encourager : Ok, ok, si on insiste, je ne peux refuser / Iruka : Si quelqu'un a une objection à faire, qu'il le dise maintenant ou se taise à jamais / Tout les bishonens torturés : Objection / Kidomaru, hésite à lever la main : Heu… / Tous les revieweurs, armés de couteaux de cuisine, de cordes, de marteaux, de kalachnikov et même de petites cuillères : Vous en êtes sûrs / Les bishos : Bah… si ça vous tiens tant à cœur, faites comme vous voulez / Iruka : Alors, par les liens sacrés du mariage, je vous déclare membres de la confrérie 999 à vie / Kankurô : Normalement, il y a pas un sacrifice comme tout bon mariage qui se respecte / DS, sortant des clous : Si c'est que ça qui peut faire ton bonheur, ça peut s'arranger / Kankurô : A l'aide ! DS veut me crucifier au mur / Karasu : Et que ça te serve de leçon / Gaara : Allez comprendre. / Iruka : Comme quoi les mauvaises bonnes habitudes reviennent vite…

**Disclaimer : **DS : Chuis désolée, j'ai pas le temps, je suis trop occupée à lancer le bouquet de fleur / Karasu : Et moi de piller le buffet à volonter / Iruka : Pourquoi ça fini toujours comme ça… très bien, nous ne vous appartenons pas.

**Réponse aux reviews : **DS : Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça nous fait très plaisir de voir que vous êtes attachés à Pas de nom, encore désolées pour ce remue-ménage et bonne lecture

_Shima, ouvrant la porte de la cellule et tirant Kankurô pour le faire sortir : Ca suffit les caprices, maintenant dehors !_

_Kankurô : NAAAAAAAAN J'VEUX RESTER !_

**Chapitre 14 : Histoires au coin du feu**

Dans le bureau de Shima…

Kazekage : VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT D'ENFERMER MON FILS ! J'EXIGE QUE VOUS LE LIBERIEZ SUR LE CHAMP ! (frappe le bureau du poing) IL SERA KAZEKAGE PLUS TARD ! VOUS FERIEZ MIEUX DE LE FAIRE SORTIR AVANT DE VOUS METTRE TOUT SUNA A DOS !

Kyosuke, le collègue de Shima : C'est que… il va falloir payer une petite caution…

Kazekage : Combien ?

Kyosuke : 100 ryos…

Kazekage : …Vous pouvez le garder.

Kankurô, arrivant dans le bureau avec Shima : Ah tiens, les nouvelles vont vites…

Kazekage : KANKURO JE TE DESHERITE !

Kankurô : Bah en même temps depuis le temps quand tu me déshérites là je suis déshérité de chez déshérité !

Kazekage : EH BIEN LA T'ES ENCORE PLUS DESHERITE ! ALORS ARRETE SINON JE TE FERAI PAYER TOUTES MES DETTES !

Kankurô : Ah, parce que c'était pas déjà le cas…

Kazekage : MAINTENANT SI !

Kankurô : Et meeeeerde…

Kazekage, se levant : Bon bah vous pouvez le remettre en cellule. Adieu, fils. (s'en va)

Kyosuke : Bon…on fait quoi ?

Shima : Bah, on le remet en cellule !

Kankurô : NAAAAAAN LACHEZ-MOI ! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT DE FAIRE CA !

Shima : Bah faudrait savoir, y a 2 minutes tu voulais louer la cellule, tu l'as maintenant !

Kankurô : ON DIT QU'IL Y A QUE LES ABRUTIS QUI CHANGENT PAS D'AVIS !

Shima, refermant la cellule : Quelle famille d'indécis.

Une heure plus tard, dans le même bureau…

Temari : 100 ryos ? Mais c'est ce qu'on vient de gagner cet après-midi !

Gaara : Temari, je sais que Kankurô est emmerdeur, un abruti…

_Flash-back_

Pendant une mission…

Gaara : Kankurô tu peux venir deux minutes, on a une mission d'éclaireur à te confier.

Kankurô : Bah pourquoi, chuis pas éclaireur !

Temari : Parce que tous les éclaireurs sont morts.

Gaara : En même temps, si tous les éclaireurs sont morts, je suis pas sûr que Kankurô puisse faire l'affaire…

Kankurô : Eh oh si les éclaireurs sont tous morts ils ont pas à ramener leur gueule !

Gaara : Bon ça va je vais t'expliquer le code.

Kankurô : Le… code ?

Gaara : Tu prends deux bouts de bois et tu tapes contre un arbre. Par exemple, un coup (toc) veut dire oui, et deux coups (toc toc) non. Donc si je te demande : « as-tu viens mangé ce midi ?

Kankurô : Pas de risque c'est Temari qui a fait la cuisine, ça se dit comment ?

Gaara : Tu réponds par oui ou par non !

Kankurô : Non.

Gaara : Avec les bout de bois !

Kankurô : Bah pourquoi t'es devant moi !

Gaara : Parce que c'est un exercice ! Tout à l'heure tu ne seras pas devant moi !

Kankurô : Bon bon, j'ai compris… (toc toc… toc)

Gaara : …Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

Kankurô : Ah parce qu'en plus ça doit vouloir dire quelque chose !

Gaara : Deux coups c'est non, un coup oui, c'est pas compliqué !

Kankurô : Ok, ok. (toc)

Gaara : Donc, tu as bien mangé.

Kankurô : Bah, non, c'était infâme !

Une heure plus tard…

Kankurô : Bon ça y est là je crois que je suis prêt ! On fait un essai pour voir !

Gaara, avec un air las : (toc toc toctoc… toc toc toc…toc toc… … toc… toc toc toc toc… toc toc… toctoc)

Kankurô : Alors ça ça veut dire « Horizon pas nette, reste à la buvette ! »

Gaara : …

Temari, mettant sa main devant la bouche de Gaara avant que celui-ci dise non : C'est bien Kankurô, je pense que tu es prêt, tu peux y aller !

Kankurô : Okay, une dernière chose, comment on dit : « Je suis dans la merde, venez me chercher » ?

Temari, prenant les bâtons : (toctoctoc … toctoc…toctoc… … toc… toc toc… toc toc toc toctoc… toc… toc toc…toctoc… … toctoctoc … toctoc…toctoc… … toc… toc toc… toc toc toc toctoc… toc… toc toc…toctoc… … toctoctoc … toctoc…toctoc… … toc… toc toc… toc toc toc toctoc… toc… toc toc…toctoc… …)

Kankurô : …En même temps, je vois pas pourquoi je serai dans la merde… (s'en va)

Temari, regardant son frère s'éloigner avec ses bâtons : (toctoctoctoctoc… toc toc…toctoc… … toctoctoc … toctoc…toctoc… … toc) (traduction : En même temps, même s'il était dans la merde, on viendrai pas le chercher)

Gaara : (toc)

_Fin du flash-back_

Gaara : …Il reste quand même notre frère.

Temari : En même temps, il a peut-être été adopté, et à ce moment-là ça serai aux vrais parents de payer la caution !

Gaara : Pas possible, c'est le portrait craché de papa.

Temari : Alors peut-être que c'est nous deux qui avons étés adoptés !

Gaara : Pas possible, Kankurô est mon brouillon.

Temari, regardant ses pauvres billets : Bon d'accord, mais à une condition, vous nous laissez partir d'abord et vous le libérez une heure après !

Le soir…

Iruka : Bon, hormis Kakashi, Kiba, Kankurô, Temari et Gaara, tout le monde a rapporté 50 ryos. Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi on doit inviter le Kazekage (louche sur sa bouche pleine de ryos) et toute ta famille, Kiba !

Deidara, arrivant : Coucou ! J'espère que je vous ai manquéééé ! J'ai très faim !

Iruka : T'as tes 50 ryos ?

Deidara : Bah… tu me les as jamais demandés !

Regard noir d'Iruka…

Deidara, apercevant un passant au loin : Bon ok ok je reviens dans 5 minutes !

…

Deidara : Eh, toi !

Passant : AAAAAAAHH ! Un membre de l'Akatsuki ! Je vous en pris ne me tuez paaaas ! Voici ma bourse ! Voici mes vêtements ! Voici ma femme !

…

Deidara, revenant : Voilà 50 ryos (garde le reste de la bourse pour lui), voilà des vêtements, et voilà une femme !

Iruka : …Ooooh Madame Shijimi ! Deidara ! Tu as kidnappé la femme du seigneur du pays du feu !

Deidara : Ah, j'me disais aussi qu'elle ressemblait à une grosse bourge, elle et son neuneu de chat !

Mme Shijimi : Ne parle pas de mon petit Tora d'amour comme ça !

Deidara : Ahahah, un chat qui s'appelle Tigre (nda : Tora veut dire Tigre en japonais), trop drôle ! (le dit Tora saute à la figure de Deidara) WAAAAAAAAA ENLEVEZ-MOI CAAAAAA !

Iruka : Nous sommes désolés pour ce regrettable incident, Mme Shijimi…

Mme Shijimi, montrant l'âne bâté de l'Akatsuki : Vous avez adopté ce renégat ?

Iruka : Heu… ce serait plutôt lui qui nous a adopté… mais avec tout le respect que je vous doit, que faîtes vous en ces humbles lieux ?

Mme Shijimi : Figurez-vous que je recherche désespérément le fruit de mes entrailles. Et j'ai eu vent qu'il serait dans ce camp.

Iruka : Heu…Sans vouloir vous offenser, les jeunes qui sont dans ce camp ont entre 12 et 15 ans et je doute que votre enfant fasse parti des critères…

Mme Shijimi, sautant sur Neji : C'EST LUI, JE LE RECONNAIT ! OH MON CHERI, TU M'AS TANT MANQUE !

Neji, tétanisé : …

Iruka : Heu… Veuillez m'excuser, mais je crois que vous faîtes erreur. Ce garçon fait parti du clan Hyuga.

Mme Shijimi : Mais je me souviens que c'était un garçon et qu'il était brun !

Sasuke : Eh bien en tout cas, je vous confirme que je connais mes parents biologiques !

Shikamaru : Même s'ils sont galère, je connais mes parents.

Shino : De même.

Lee : Bah moi non !

Tous les yeux se tournent vers Lee : Hein ?

Lee : Bah oui, j'ai été adopté par le chef de Ichiraku ramen, mais j'ai jamais connus mes vrais parents !

Mme Shijimi : …Ah mais… il me ressemble pas du tout !

Mr Shijimi ayant récupéré son calbute et tout le reste : Rassure-moi, ma chérie, tu n'aurais pas encore fricoté avec ce fameux fauve de jade de Konoha ?

Mme Shijimi : …

Air dégoûté de tout le monde, excepté Lee.

Mr Shijimi : Eh bien je t'annonce, mon cher Lee, que ton grand frère Hikaru s'étant fait hara-kiri suite à une défaite au go face à l'impitoyable Sai, donc, lors de ma mort ou de ta majorité tu deviendras le Seigneur du pays du feu !

Deidara : C'est où le pays du feu ?

Iruka : Ignare, tu ES dans le pays du feu !

Deidara : Ah Bon, j'l'imaginais plus dans un volcan.

Iruka : …Pas le courage de t'expliquer.

Lee : Mon très cher frère est mort ! (pleure)

Naruto : Ca y est, il sait qu'il a un frère depuis deux secondes et c'est l'inondation !

Neji, s'asseyant à côté de Sasuke : Finalement j'aurai peut-être dût me faire passer pour son fils…

Sasuke : Désolé de te décevoir, mais avec les yeux que tu te trimballe, ils auraient finis par avoir des doutes à mon avis…

Neji : Bof, de toutes façons j'aurai trop d'amour propre pour supporter des parents aussi… bizarres !

Kiba : Bon bah… après ces émouvantes retrouvailles, je voudrais vous présenter tous mes frères : Rikuo, Kazahaya, Kakei, Saiga, Hideki, Shimbo, Minoru, Jiima, Yoshiyuki, Ueda, Shaolan, Kurogane, Fye, Toya, Yukito, Yasha, Shogo, Fuuma, Kamui, Sorata, Subaru, Seiichiro, Seishiro, Yuto, Nataku, Kusanagi, Deisuke, Watanuki, Domeki, et mes sœurs Tsume, Satsuki, Yuzuriha, Arashi, Dita, Freya, Elda, Kotoko, Yuzuki et Himawari . Des questions ?

Kankurô : …Tu peux reprendre à « tous mes frères » ?

Kiba : En bref, j'ai 14 grands frères et 7 grandes sœurs. Et les autres sont après moi !

Kankurô : Avoue quand même que c'est compliqué !

Rikuo : Bah quand même c'est facile ! (se met côte à côte à Kiba) je suis plus vieux à ton avis ou plus jeune ?

Kankurô, regardant alternativement Kiba et Rikuo : Bheeuuuuuuuuuuh… z'êtes jumeaux ?

Kazahaya, sautant sur Kankurô : T'as raison Kiba, il est mignon, mais il a pas la lumière à tous les étages ! Encore, que tu dise que moi, Rikuo et Kakei on se ressemble okay, mais regarde Kiba : il a un sourire niais !

Kiba : Hey !

Nataku : Ouay c'est vrai, t'as l'air niais ! Nyahahaa !

Saiga : T'es pas aimé, mon pauvre.

Kiba : QUOI ? Le premier qui répète ça je…

Yasha : Tu-es-ni-ais.

Kiba, sautant sur Yasha : CREEEEEEVE !

Fuuma : YEAAAAAH BATAILLE GENERALE !

Jiima : Ouay ! Tous ceux qui pensent que Kiba est niais d'un côté, et les autres de l'autre !

Kiba : C'EST DE LA TRICHE !

Arashi : Vous devriez avoir honte à votre âge !

Satsuki et Yuzuria : S'il-vous plaît les garçons, calmez-vous !

Kotoko : Pfff

Tsume : Que veux-tu, ce sont des garçons.

Freya, s'accrochant à un Gaara septique : Mon frère a tord, c'est toi le plus mignon !

Gaara : Heu… c'est pas vrai, tout le monde a toujours dit que Kankurô était le plus intelligent et le plus beau de nous deux.

Regard septique de tout le monde.

Sasuke, énervé : Kiba ! Vient chercher ta sœur immédiatement !

Kiba : Tu vois pas que je suis en position délicate là ?

Freya : Rooooh mais il est jaloux le petit ! Elda ! Ramene ton cul ici !

Sasuke : Très raffiné, mais vous en faites pas, pas besoin. Je pourrais pas rendre ta sœur heureuse, j'te jure ! Va donc plutôt faire un tour vers Neji, là !

Temari : Nan, il est pas intéressé !

Sasuke : Oui, mais il est libre.

Temari : Nan, il est pas libre, toi t'es libre ! (s'agrippe au bras de Neji)

Neji, n'osant pas bouger de peur de se faire mordre par Temari et de se faire agripper par Elda : …

Sasuke : Va falloir que tu m'explique deux trois trucs, toi.

Neji : Quand tu veux…

Tsume, s'approchant du gros tas informe : BON CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT, VOUS ME FAITES HONTE DEVANT NOS HOTES, ET JE NE SUPPORTE PAS QU'ON ME FASSE HONTE ! ALORS ON SE CALME OU JE M'ENNERVE !

Tous les garçons s'arrêtant net et implorant à genou devant Tsume : D'accord d'accord on est désolés !

Elda : Tsume est terrible quand elle s'énerve. Un jour de grande colère, elle les a tous mis à l'höpital. Elle fait presque aussi peur que maman.

Sasuke : Presque ?

Tsume : ET MAINTENANT VOUS ALLEZ VOUS ASSEOIR ET VOUS AVEZ INTERET A TOURNER 7 FOIS VOTRE LANGUE DANS VOTRE BOUCHE AVANT DE PARLER !

Kiba : …Et…A Konoha, ça va ?

Sorata : Cette vieille bimbo…

Tsume : L'hokage ! Mais je t'autorise de mettre vieille devant.

Sorata : Ouais ouais, enfin tout le monde a compris hein ! Donc elle a essayé d'instaurer le CPM à Konoha !

Dita : Le Contrat de Première Mission. C'est-à-dire qu'elle est autorisée à rétrograder ou à renvoyer tout ninja dans les 2 ans suivant leur promotion, sans motif. En plus, elle est autorisée à donner une mission de rang D à un anbu ou de rang A à des genins.

Naruto : Elle est plus sénile que j'le pensais !

Kankurô : Bah à ton avis, pourquoi on les appelle les trois grands séniles ?

Gaara : SeniNs.

Fye : Vous en faites pas, on s'en est occupés avec touuuuuuuute la famille !

Kiba : Quand tu dis toute, c'est toute ? Même Oncle Ban et Oncle Ginji ?

Kurogane : Toute ! On était 3000 facilement dans la rue ! Yen a même qui ont cassé des fenêtres !

Tsume : D'ailleurs si je tenais l'abruti qui avait fait ça, il passerai un sale quart d'heure !

Toya : Ouais, mais tu le sauras jamais !

Kiba : Pfff, je loupe toujours le plus intéressant !

Gaara : T'en fait pas, chez nous, il nous suffit de nous 4 pour créer une révolution à Suna…

_Flash-back_

Kankuro : Tu ne devineras jamais, cette année Noël tombe un vendredi 13 !

Temari : Tu devrais réfléchir avant de dire des conneries.

Kankuro, piquant le moule : Un objet, c'est tout ce que je suis !

Temari : Non arrête je te laisserai pas dire ça ! (reprend son moule) … Un objet c'est utile.

Kankuro : …

Gaara, rentrant dans la salle avec le courrier : Kankuro tu viens de recevoir le colis que tu as commandé avec les 200 coupons de céréales.

Kankuro : Génial la lampe de Martin Mystère, je l'attendais plus !

Temari regardant le gadget : Manger 200 boites de céréales en 1 semaine pour avoir ça… c'est de l'argent jeté par les fenêtres !

Kankuro : Tu te trompes, ça te permet de te protéger des gnomes chausetteophage !

Gaara prenant la notice du jouet de Kankuro : Faut qu'on m'explique un truc. Pourquoi on prend les intelligents pour des idiots et vice-versa ? « Ne pas ingérer le contenu de la lampe ». Je pense pas qu'une personne ayant un minium de cervelle y ait pensé une seconde. Je pense pas non plus qu'un abruti comprenne le sens du mot « ingérer ».

Kankuro attrapant les piles : Tu crois que je vais clignoter si je les avale ?

Gaara : Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

Temari : Kankurô, va jouer dans le mixer !

Gaara : Dehors, sinon on va se faire engueuler par papa.

Kankurô, croisant son petit voisin Ed (Ed : Qui a dit que j'étais si petit qu'on pouvait pas me voir entre les grains de sable /DS : On a jamais dit tout ça…) : Oh tiens Ed ! J'ai pas tes sucettes sur moi et Temari m'a interdit de rentrer dans la maison ! C'est regrettable hein ?

Ed : Dis, tu connais l'histoire du con qui dit non ?

Kankurô : Non.

Ed : BWAHAHAHAHAAA QU'IL EST CON !

Kankurô : D'où tu me traite de con ?

Ed : De mon jardin.

Kankurô : …

…

Kankurô, rentrant dans la baraque : Gaara ! J'en ai une bien bonne à te raconter ! Tu connais l'histoire du con qui dit non ?

Gaara : Y a un piège ?

Kankurô : Non… MEEEEEEEERDE ! Tu m'as piégé !

Temari arrivant : Bon, y a rien à manger pour ce soir, Kankurô, tu viens avec moi !

Au rayon lingerie…

Kankurô : Dis, Temari… tu connais l'histoire du con qui dis non ?

Temari : Oui.

Kankurô : NAAAAN Tu devais dire non ! Raaaaaah ! En plus je croyais qu'on devais juste acheter à manger ?

Temari : Ils sont en promotion. Maintenant si t'as plus rien d'intelligent à dire, la ferme.

Kankurô : …Eh, tu sais pourquoi on utilise A B C D E et F pour les bonnets de sous-tif ?

Temari : Non, et je veux pas le savoir.

Kankurô : Bah c'est pourtant simple : A est égal à Appréciable, B à Bien, C à Canon, D à Dément, E à Enorme, voir même Ecoeurant, et F, Faux !

Temari, voyant toutes les clientes tournées vers eux avec un air outré : … (attrappe l'oreille de Kankurô) Vous en faites pas, il va être puni ! T'es un vrai spéléologue de la blague, t'arrives toujours à descendre plus bas !

Rentrés à la maison…

Kankurô, rentrant à moitié mort, s'affale sur le canapée : C'est décidé, je fais plus rien de la journée.

Drrrrriiiiiing

Kankurô, attrapant le combiné : Mouais ? Oh Kai ! Ca faisait longtemps !

5 minutes de blabla plus tard…

Kankurô : Tain l'autre fois j'allais aux toilettes et là je vois que la porte est entrouverte et la lumière allumée alors je demande s'il y a quelqu'un...

Kai : Et ?

Kankurô : Et personne ne répond, j'me dit qu'il n'y a personne et là je me prend pour Spiff le spationaute en mettant un gros coup de pied dans la porte. Comme y avait personne c'était pas grave ! ...Et bah surprise, y avais mon père...  
Kai : Ah merde.  
Kankurô : Il s'est mangé la porte dans les pieds, il ne peut plus marcher pendant 2 semaines...  
Kai : Il a du te tuer... nan ?  
Kankurô : Bah j'suis privé de toilette pendant 2 semaines...

10 minutes de blabla plus tard…

Kankurô : Eh bah à ma naissance, on m'a donné le choix entre une grosse biloute et une grande mémoire…

Kai : Bravo, bonne mémoire.

Kankurô : Enfoiré !

Kai : Eh ! Je viens de me rappeler que le 8 j'ai rendez-vous avec une fille !

Kankurô, regardant le calendrier accroché au mur : On est le 9…

Kai : MERDE !

Bip…bip…bip…

Drriiiiiinnnnng

Kankurô, redécrochant : Kai, tu viens de réaliser qu'elle t'attendait plus ?… Oh Nanami, comment ça va ? Pas bien ? Vas-y, raconte-moi tout !

30 minutes de blabla plus tard…

Kankurô, somnolant, se rappelle d'un truc, pose le combiné et va voir Temari : Au fait, Temari, j'ai retrouvé ton chat dans ma chambre !

Temari : Lequel ?

Kankurô : Gribouille.

Gaara : Ca fait pas 9 ans qu'on l'avait paumé celui-là ?

Kankurô : J'ai jamais dit qu'il était vivant, ni entier. Bon je vous laisse, j'ai une conversation au tél.

Pendant ce temps-là, au téléphone…

Nanami : Trop sympa de m'écouter comme ça, je t'en remercie 100000000 de foi, c'est dur de trouver des personnes qui savent écouter les gens de nos jours, ça m'a fait du bien de t'en parler !

Kankurô, reprenant le combiné : Me revoilà !

Nanami : …

Kankurô : Nanami ?

Bip…bip…bip…

Un peu plus tard…

Kankurô : Eh Temari, je crois qu'on a une fuite de gaz, mais je sens rien !

Temari : Allume un briquet.

Kankurô : Ouais t'as raison, si y a une grosse flamme c'est que oui !

Temari : REVIENS ABRUTI !

Kankurô : BWAAAAAAAAH

Gaara : Bon, va falloir appeler quelqu'un…

Temari : Encore des frais…

Encore plus tard…

Kankurô : heu... Temari, j'viens de trouver dans ma cave une bouteille de lait sans date de péremption et qui me propose de gagner des places pour aller voir l'avant-première de Pinocchio au cinéma, je tente quand même le coup ?

Gaara : Ca fait pas 70 ans qu'il est sorti ce film ?

Temari, enfermant Kankurô dans la cave : J'te ferai sortir quand t'auras fini tes découvertes archéologiques.

Le soir…

Temari et Gaara rejoignant Kankurô sur le canapé avec du pop-corn : Et merde, on arrive pour la pub.

Temari : Tu regardais quoi ?

Kankurô : La nage synchronisée.

Gaara : Tiens donc, tu t'intéresses à ça toi ?

Kankurô : En fait je me demandais si lorsque la chef nageuse se noie, est-ce que les autres se noient aussi ?

Gaara : …

Fille à la télé : Cette fois j'enlève tout ! (retire son haut) absolument tout !

Point de vue de Gaara : Blablablablablabla blabla…

Point de vue de Temari : Je suis trop cher pour toi, oublie-moi sinon, tu entraîneras la ruine de ta famille !

Point de vue de Kankurô : Si tu m'achètes, tu seras le plus aimé de Suna, que dis-je, du monde entier !

Fille à la télé : Plus une seule pellicule, L'Oréal, parce que le veau, j'aime bien !

Kankurô : Temari…

Temari : NAN !

Kankurô : …

Kazekage, rentrant : Bon, les enfants, on a changés d'adresse d'accord ? Maintenant nous somme au numéro 1, et nous nous appelons Mr Yamada et ses 3 enfants !

Temari : Laisse-moi deviner : Tu as encore confondu les caisses de l'Etat avec ton compte en banque, ou tu as fait passer le niveau des impôts de exorbitants à impayables ?

Kazekage : T'occupes ! Bon, ce soir Gaara tu dors avec moi, Temari, je te conseille fortement de dormir sous ton lit… et mon petit Kankurô, vient me voir mon chéri (le prend par les épaules) je sais que tu as toujours rêvé de porter mes vêtements de Kazekage, eh bien, aujourd'hui, je t'autorise à te promener dans tout le village habillé comme ça et de ne rentrer qu'au lever du jour !

Kankurô : C'est vrai ?

Kazekage : Vrai de vrai ! Il est quelle heure ?

Temari : 18h…

Kazekage : Merde, plus qu'une demi-heure, dépêche-toi !

Une demi-heure plus tard…

Entraîneur de foule n°1 (Horohoro) : A MORT LE KAZEKAGE ! C'EST UN ESCROC !

La foule : OUAAAIIIIIIIS !

Entraîneur de foule n°2 (Ren) : ET SON FILS EST UN PERVERS !

Les filles de la foule : OUUUUUUUUAIIIIIIS !

Ren : ET SON AUTRE FILS, C'EST UN PSYCHOPATE !

La foule : OUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIS !

Horohoro : ET SA FILLE…

La foule : …

Horohoro : …C'EST SA FILLE !

La foule : OUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !

Ren : ILS VONT PAYER !

La foule : OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !

Horohoro, voyant un petit tas de vêtements blancs et bleus partir en courant : REGARDEZ LA-BAS ! LE KAZEKAGE !

Ren : Heu… il est pas un peu petit ?

Horohoro : TE LAISSE PAS AVOIR PAR SON SUBTERFUGE ! FONCEZ-LUI DESSUS !

Dans la maison…

Kazekage, planqué sous son lit avec Gaara : C'est bon, je crois qu'ils sont partis. (descent les escaliers, et voit Kankurô devant la télé a manger des sucettes) qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Tu devrais pas être dehors ?

Kankurô : Bah, j'ai échangé tes vêtements et ta permission de sortie au petit voisin contre des sucettes.

Kazekage, se mordant les doigts : Je vais avoir des problèmes, moi demain…

Temari : Comme d'hab quoi.

_Fin du flash-back_

Temari : Voilà le genre de journée qu'on passe régulièrement à Suna… d'ailleurs papa, je te soupçonne d'être parti de Suna plus pour ton propre intérêt que celui de Kankurô…

Kazekage : …Ils ont installés une guillotine sur la grande place. Ca sent la révolution…

Naruto, Asuma et Kakashi arrivant avec le repas : Et voilà !

Asuma : On commence par une soupe que j'ai préparé moi-même, et puis des ramens de Naruto.

Iruka : Et toi Kakashi, tu as fait quoi ?

Kakashi : J'ai supervisé.

Anko : Ah, c'est sûr, ça se voit que c'est toi qui a préparé le repas, on en voit les marques… (pêche un bout de mégot de cigarette)

Kankurô : Ah, c'était ça le truc qui flottait ? Je l'ai avalé…

Kurenai : On peut passer tout de suite aux ramens ?

Ailleurs…

Guide : Luciole, Shinrei, voici une mission de la plus haute importance ! Vous devrez remettre demain ce sablier à la personne la plus stupide que vous croiserez !

Shinrei : Nous ne faillirons pas, maître.

A suivre…

Est-ce que le petit voisin a survécu ? Est-ce que Suna va devenir une République ? Est-ce que Nanami s'est suicidée ? Est-ce que Tsunade va renoncer à son CPM ? Quel est ce mystérieux sablier ? A qui va t'il être remis ? Vous saurez tout dans le prochain épisode de… Pas de nom !


	15. HS

**Auteuses : **Maître Karasu sur son arbre perché, tenait entre ses mains le chapitre 15 de Pas de nom. Maître DS par l'attente irrité, lui tint à peu près ce sermon : Descend le là ahuri ! Sans mentir, si on ne poste pas ce chapitre, grand nombre de lecteurs viendront nous prendre la vie ! A ces mots, Karasu retint un sursaut, et décidant de se montrer sage, descendit avec son otage. DS s'en empara et dit : Félicitation, cher ami, une mauvaise décision aurai pu nous coûter la vie ! Je m'en vais donc la poster sur ces pas pressés. Maître Karasu, ma foi fort confus, jura mais un peu tard qu'on ne la menacera plus.

**Titre :** DS : Après 4 mois d'arrêt, nous revoilà /Karasu : La ferme DS, essaie au moins de dire ça avec doigté ! On va se prendre un rayon intersidéral qui nous transformera en poudre thermo-spasmique et qui fera des taches sur nos habits que même Skip machine pourra pas les enlever /DS : T'inquiète, on a nos rayons Gama tout tissus /Kankurô : Ouay, mais t'oublis peut-être le détail que t'es aussi douée qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine…/DS :Quand est-ce qu'il apprendra à se la fermer celui-là /Kankurô : Aaaaah !DS veut m'arracher la langue /Karasu :Et que ça te serve de leçon/Gaara :Allez comprendre/Iruka : On oublie pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes !

**Disclaimer : **DS : Je me sens un peu fatiguée, un peu de repos s'impose/Karasu : Ouay c'est vrai, on a plus l'habitude d'écrire./Iruka : J'ai été trop optimiste de croire qu'elles auraient pu mûrir en 4 mois. On ne vous appartient pas.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Salima-chan : **DS : Heureuse que ce chapitre t'ai pus, et après une loooongue attente, la tribu va encore faire parler d'elle /Karasu : Dis plutôt que l'histoire va encore stagner et que ce chapitre est encore bourré de conneries /DS : C'est pour ça qu'on aime Pas de nom non ?

**Miwakosoma : **Ds : Ouay ouay c'est bien Luciole et Shinrei /Karasu : Ouay, on les adore nous aussi ! On va essayer de retranscrire toute leur stupidité /DS : D'ailleurs, on ne saura faire que ça…

**Clement :** Ds se cachant la tête de honte sous l'oreiller : Ouay, c'est cool qu'on ai continué hein /Karasu, la tête cachée dans le mixer : Ouay, surtout à cette vitesse /DS : Enfin, ce chapitre promet de con ! Ah moins qu'on ai perdu la main pendant nos 4 mois de végétation…

**Sakoni : **DS : C'est vrai que Duram est terrifiant et productif, on écrit encore plus vite quand il est là /Karasu : …(regarde tout de même s'il n'est pas dans le coin…ne le voit pas) Ouay, c'est vrai ça /Ds : Bon, c'est vrai qu'on quand même dût aller jusqu'à se réfugier en Amérique pour pouvoir le semer mais bon…

**Windystal : **DS : Boooon baaah ton vœu est exaucé, on a pas arrêté, on a juste un peu végété, c'est tout /Karasu : Franchement je serai un lecteur je le prendrai très mal /DS : Karasu, tais-toi… en tout cas, fais pas de mal à Gaara /Karasu : Epargne-moi une tragédie de la part de Ds, je t'en prie…

**Momokoj :** DS : Militantes jusqu'au bout des ongles /Karasu : Ouay, même si ça commence à dater un peu, maintenant…/DS : Changeons de sujet, je te prie…/Karasu : OUay ! Pas de nom est super parce qu'ON est super /DS : Je crois que j'en ai trop demandé…

**Tayasu :** DS : HEY ! Et pourquoi ça serai moi qui accoucherai /Karasu : Parce que c'est pas moi. Pour les prénom ca a été très dur, on voulait quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire…/DS : On pourrai arrêter cette conversation, ça devient malsain /Karasu : Ah au fait, merci pour tes cadeau ! Ca nous a tellement ému qu'on en a pas écrit pendant 4 mois ! eheheh…(se bouffe un gourdin dans le bec)

**Sasukeuchiwa15** : DS : Si la fic te fait un peu penser à Fruits basket, c'est tout simplement parce qu'on reprit l'idée des 12 maudits, en effet./Karasu : Hein ? C'est bien la première fois qu'on me dit que la fic ressemble à un panier de fruits…/DS : Elle est mignonne n'est-ce pas ? (regarde Karasu) Toi, retourne jouer avec tes canards.

Dédicace à Kamori, Cat et Sakoni qui on fêté leurs anniversaires heu…récemment (entre le chapitre 14 et le chapitre 15 quoi…)

**Chapitre 15 : H.S**

Karasu : Bon, comme Pas de nom est en train de prendre de l'avance par rapport au manga, nous avons décidé d'écrire un HS de Pas de nom !

DS : Qu'est-ce qu'un HS me direz-vous ? Eh bien, c'est une abréviation de Hors-Série.

Neji : Ah ouais ? Perso, j'aurai plutôt dit Hors-Sujet…

Kankurô : A moi, à moi ! C'est Hors-Service !

Naruto : Nous devons sauvez la princesse des neiges !

Sasuke : La princesse ou l'actrice ?

Sakura : Bonne question, j'ai jamais rien compris à ce film.

Kankurô : On s'en fout, de toutes façon j'apparais que dans le deuxième film ! (voit Gaara qui arrive) Toi ! T'es encore en retard !

Gaara : Désolé. L'habitude.

Shikamaru : Hey ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce château ?

Gaara : Celui d'un cinglé qui braillait qu'il voulait créer une Utopie ou un truc du genre…

Shikamaru : Venez ! J'ai envie de le visiter !

DS : Non mais ça devient vraiment n'importe quoi…

Shikamaru ouvre la porte du château et voit Gai, Lee, Duram et le Nidaime en sortir en transportant un énorme gâteau. Le gâteau s'ouvre et laisse sortir Lust, Kimblee, Wrath, Shiki et Hao. Karasu se fige, DS évalue la distance entre elle et leur fusée.

DS : Sauve qui peut ! Tous dans la fusée !

DS et Karasu sprintent jusqu'au vaisseau, quelques bishos parviennent à l'atteindre Sasuke prend les commandes. La fusée s'envole vers d'autres cieux.

Karasu : Bon, on va où là ?

DS : Cap sur Vénus !

Neji : Je tiens à signaler qu'un vaisseau nous rattrape là…

DS : MERDE ! C'est eux !

Le vaisseau se positionne au niveau du cockpit. La fenêtre s'ouvre, laissant voir un type avec des longs cheveux rouge et une cigarette au bec.

Le mec, avec un sourire charmeur : Dites, vous n'auriez pas une pizza en réserve ? C'est pour un cas d'extrême urgence.

Voix au fond du vaisseau : Sanzooooooooo j'ai faiiiiiiiiim !

Autre voix venant du fond du vaisseau : Ta gueule abruti ! bruit d'un coup de feu

Type brun aux commande : Gojyo, dépêche-toi, ça s'énerve derrière.

Karasu : On a un chien, si vous voulez… (tend Akamaru par là fenêtre)

Gojyo : Ca fera l'affaire ! Merci !

Kiba : HEEEEYYYY ! AKAMARU ! (essaye de récupérer Akamaru et passe par la fenêtre avec lui) AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaahhhh… (bruit venant du lointain)

Sasuke : Je fais demi-tour ?

Karasu : Laisse tomber, ya de la circulation, quelqu'un finira bien par le ramasser !

Kankurô, regardant le petit point qui flotte au loin dans le vide interstellaire : On se revoit dans Pas de nooooooooom !

Sasuke, lâchant les commandes pour rejoindre les autres : J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, un vaisseau est en train de nous tirer dessus, on va exploser dans quelques secondes.

DS : MAIS ! Ca va pas de lâcher les manettes ?

Sasuke : J'viens de te dire qu'on était foutus, alors bon…

Soudain, le vaisseau explose, éclatant en milliers de petites particules (KABOOM !). Duram et compagnie se disent qu'ils en on peut-être fait un peu trop et qu'ils ont éventuellement fait la boulette de leur vie. Serai-ce la fin de Pas de nom ?

…

…

…

Un objet volant non identifié s'approche de la caméra : …uuuuNNNNNNBUUUUUuuuuuuu… (s'éloigne, attiré par l'attraction de la planète locale)

Puis, c'est de nouveau le silence…

…

…

Un deuxième OVNI se rapproche de la caméra…

DS : Eh Gai ! Au lieu de filmer ton documentaire animalier là, tu pourrais m'aider à monter dans votre vaisseau ? J'ai deux-trois abrutis à repêcher là…

Gai, une caméra dans la main : Heu ? Oui, oui, désolé…

Après avoir repêché les deux-trois abrutis en question…

Lust, menaçant les auteuses de ses ongles : Alors ? Prêtes à bosser ?

Karasu : Ahahah, c'est con, on a pas d'ordi !

Lee, arrivant avec un carton : Eh ! J'ai trouvé ça dans l'espace !

DS, regardant à l'intérieur : Oh un ordinateur ! Oh, un p'tit mot ! « Ahahah je vous ai bien niqués, signé Zangdar » …Mais qui c'est encore celui-là ?

Karasu : Sans doute un type à qui on doit de l'argent…

Duram : Bon…

DS/ Karasu : Ok ok, on a comprit, au boulot…

**Chapitre 15 : Toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à entendre**

Dans le camp, l'ambiance est à son paroxysme…

Kankurô : Eh bah moi plus tard, je serai Kazekage !

Naruto, s'enflammant : Ouais ! Et moi Hokage !

Sasuke : Sans vouloir jouer les trouble-fête, je doute que 2 abrutis de votre genre puissent y arriver…

Kankurô : Bah ouais, dis tout de suite que ça sera Gaara !

Gaara : …Tant qu'à faire, j'aimerai autant que ça arrive pas…

Kankurô : Bah de toutes façon, j'ai bien observé les Kage, ça devrai pas être bien compliqué…

_Flash-back_

Kazekage, face à ses trois monstres : BON ! Puisque la nourrice s'est suicidée et que vous n'avez pas école aujourd'hui, je vous emmène exceptionnellement à la réunion des Kage. Mais attention, la moindre blague, et je vous pends par les pieds toute la nuit au cerisier ! C'est clair ? (ouvre la porte) Bonjour messieurs !

Mizukage : Tiens tiens, mon cher Kazekage, on fait du baby-sitting à ce que je vois ?

Kazekage : C'est mes gosses, ducon.

Hokage (du temps de Sarutobi) : Allons allons, mes amis…

Mizukage : Je t'achète le plus grand là, avec l'air d'ahuri.

Kazekage : Ca va pas non ?

Mizukage : Alleeeeeez, pour ce que je t'ai vendu la dernière fois…

Kazekage : Hein ? De quoi ?

Mizukage : Mais tu saiiiiiiis… « ça »

Kazekage : Aaaah « ça »… la chose dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom, c'est ça ?

Mizukage : Oui, ça.

Kazekage : Bon bon, combien tu m'en donne ?

Mizukage : 5000

Kazekage : 6000 !

Mizukage : Bon on joue ça au janken, comme d'hab.

Kazekage/Mizukage : Pierre, feuille, ciseaux !

Kazekage : Eheheh tu me dois 6000 !

Mizukage : Et meeeeeerde…

Tsuchikage : Bon… on peut commencer ?

1h plus tard…

Raikage, avec un rictus sadique : Désolé, Hokage, mais je vais devoir utiliser les grands moyens !

Hokage, de la sueur perlant sur son front : Non… tu … tu as eu Yuki ?

Raikage : AHAH alors dans la famille Bad luck, je veux Hiroshi, Suichi, Suguru, K et le manager !

Hokage, lui donnant toutes les cartes : Traitre.

Raikage : Et donc la dernière famille, Bleach, Hokage, passez-moi Rukia, Tuchikage, Renji et Kazekage, Ichigo ! FAMIIIIIIIILLLE ! Bon bah puisque j'ai gagné c'est moi qui lance le nouveau sujet de la réunion !

Hokage : Si nous pouvions laisser tomber ces enfantillages et passer tout de suite à la discussion…

Mizukage : Ah bah noooon c'est la seule chose des réunions que je comprends !

Raikage : Alors le sujet portera sur l'écosystème…

Kazekage : 1 !

Raikage : 1 quoi ?

Kazekage : Ya 1 mot que j'ai pas compris dans le sujet…

Les Kage : …

_Fin du flash-back_

Kiba : …Si j'ai bien suivi tu devrais être chez le Mizukage non ?

Kankurô : Bah apparemment mon père a décidé de me racheter après avoir eu une conversation avec ma mère la nuit…

Kiba : …Elle était pas déjà morte ta mère ?

Kankurô : Oui, c'est le détail que j'ai pas capté…

Temari : Et par chez vous vous faîtes quoi ?

Kiba : Oh bah nous rien d'aussi extraordinaire, on se tire dessus, on met le feu à nos pantalons, on fait du rugby et on enferme les plus jeunes dans des cartons avant de les jeter en au de la chute d'eau…

Gaara : …Ca fait combien de gosses disparus au total ?

Tsume : Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, ils sont toujours revenus à la maison… mais j'aurai dû faire médecins plutôt que vétérinaire !

Kiba : Tsume, c'est quasiment notre mère puisque la notre est toujours soit à l'hôpital soit en mission !

Shino : Dans une vie intérieure, ta mère a dû être reine dans une fourmilière.

Lee : En même temps avec une fourmilière comme ça, ils auraient vite fait faillite…

Anko, regardant Tomoko : N'empêche, tu as bien grandit, je me rappelle du jour où j'ai aidé à te faire sortir du ventre de ta mère…

Tout le monde : QUOI !

Hinata : Vous avez été sage-femme ?

Anko : Bah disons que j'avais fait un stage d'une semaine à l'hôpital mais Mû le chef de l'équipe médical m'a congédié plus vite que prévu…

Tout le monde ?

Anko : En fait, j'ai eu un problème à cause d'un jeune couple qui après 5 ans de mariage avait décidé d'avoir un enfant… et après avoir essayé, essayé et encore essayé de plus en plus désespérément d'avoir un enfant et voyant que leurs efforts étaient vains, ils décidèrent de procéder à la fécondation in vitro… la première tentative échoua, tout comme la deuxième ainsi que la troisième. C'est au bout de la quatrième tentative que leurs efforts furent enfin récompensés. Le couple heureux commença à préparer l'arrivé du nouveau-né, puis, neuf mois plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans la clinique…

_Flash-back_

L'homme se sentant mal dans la chambre de travail préféra patienter dans la salle d'attente…

3 heures plus tard…

Anko sortant de la chambre et se dirigeant vers l'homme, un bébé dans les bras…

Le père s'approchant rapidement vers elle : C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, me voilà papa ! Puis-je le porter ?

Anko, au lieu de le lui donner, prend le bébé par les pieds et commence par le faire tournoyer au dessus d'elle avant de lui faire arrêter sa course à l'aide du mur. Puis elle le jette au sol en prenant bien soin de le piétiner. Elle se calme soudain et remet le bébé dans le lange.

Anko, fière de sa blague : Mais non j'rigole, il était déjà mort…

_Fin du flash-back_

Tout le monde : …

Ibiki : T'es la meilleure ma chérie !

Deidara : Oooooh ! Vous vous racontez des histoires ? Moi aussi j'veux participer ! Je vais vous raconter la façon dont Itachi m'a déclaré sa flamme ! prend un air fleur bleue

Sasuke : Je sens que je vais vomir…

_Flash-back_

Dans l'ex-atelier de Sasori…

Deirara : Sasori ?  
Sasori, concentré sur son travail : Mmmmouais quoi ?  
Deidara : T'as pas entendu un truc bizarre ?  
Sasori : Si si…  
Deidara : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
Sasori : C'est le gaz... C'est le gaz dans l'appartement en dessous. Des fois il y a des fuites alors ça s'accumule. Puis il y a une étincelle et ça explose ! C'est normal ! Et qui dit explosion, dit détonation. D'où le bruit que tu as entendu tout à l'heure. Voilà !

…

Deidara : …Haaaa... Dis donc... Tu ne sens pas le brulé ?  
Sasori : Bah oui... C'est normal. Je t'ai expliqué : Il y a eu une explosion, et l'agitation moléculaire dû à cet explosion…

Deidara : La quoi ?

Sasori : L'agitation moléculaire ! Ca provoque une élévation thermique suffisante pour enflammer les matières environnantes. C'est alors ce qu'on appelle la combustion. C'est normal !

Deidara : Haaaaa...  
Sasori : Tu comprends ?  
Deidara : Oui, oui... Alors… heu…  
Sasori : Alors quoi ?  
Deidara : J'voulais savoir : Tout l'immeuble est entrain de brûler c'est bien ça ?  
Sasori : Ben oui, écoute...! Les matières qui ont servies à la construction de cet immeuble sont très fragiles. Tu comprends ?  
Deidara : Oui.  
Sasori : C'est normal parce que cet immeuble n'est pas répertorié et donc pas entretenu vu que nous sommes tous des renégats recherchés Alors ça s'empare très facilement des matières. Ca se propage, nous sommes donc en présence d'un incendie ! C'est normal !   
Deidara : Haaaaaa ! Un incendiiiiie...! oui oui ouiiiii... D'accord... Deidara : …Sasori ?  
Sasori : Qu'est qu'il y a encore ?  
Deidara : Tu sens pas comme si on commençait à tomber là un peu ?  
Sasori : Bon écoutes... Essayes de comprendre, c'est très simple ! Tu te souviens de la combustion ? La destruction de l'immeuble par les flammes ?... Bon. Ca veut dire qu'en dessous les murs et les étages ont disparu ! Et que nous ne sommes plus soutenus par rien ! Or une chose qui n'est plus soutenu par rien tombe ! C'est ce qu'on appelle la pesanteur ! C'est normal !  
Deidara : Mais... mais alors ? On va tomber...? Du quinzième étage ?  
Sasori : Bah ouiii ! C'est tout à fait normal ! C'est l'attraction terrestre !  
Deidara : Ah kay…  
...   
Deidara : Sasori…excuse-moi...  
Sasori : Ouay, quoi ?  
Deidara : Pardon mais j'pensais à un truc... On ne va pas mourir dans une minute ?  
Sasori : Deidara... Tu es fatigante ! Donc, on est entrain de tomber... Or, tout corps tombe à une vitesse définie. Et en arrivant au sol, il subit une décélération violente qui amène la rupture de ses différentes composantes. Par exemple, les membres se séparent du tronc, le cerveau jaillit hors de la boîte crânienne, etc... ! Donc, dans ces conditions de déconnection, il est évident que le phénomène de la vie ne peut pas se maintenir !  
Tu comprends ? C'est normal !  
Itachi, fracassant la porte et chope les deux abrutis avant de sauter par la fenêtre et utiliser un jutsu pour amortir leur chute : NAN MAIS CA VA PAS BIEN DANS VOS TETES ?

Deidara : Itachi, tu as quitté ton poste juste pour venir nous chercher ? Tu sais que le chef va pas aimer ça ?

Itachi, un peu gauche et rougissant : Baaaah ouay maiiiiis c'est que… je tiens a toi moi…

_Fin du flash-back_

Sasuke : …Mon frère est descendu encore plus bas que je pensais… en fin de compte je crois que je préfèrerais l'imaginer en psychopate…

Kurenai : L'amour a ses raisons que la raison même ignore.

Kakashi : Ah bon ?

Shikamaru : L'amour c'est naze.

_Flash-back_

Shikamaru : Dis papa, est-ce que toi et maman vous vous aimez encore ?

Shikaku (c'est bien comme ça qu'il s'appelle non ?) : Bien sûr mon chéri.

Shikamaru : Comment tu sais qu'elle t'aime encore ?

Shikaku : Oh ya beaucoup de signe, par exemple le fait qu'elle essaye régulièrement de m'étouffer avec mon oreiller, qu'elle est déçue à chaque fois qu'elle me voie arriver vivant de mission, qu'elle échange toutes mes pommades de soins contre des poisons mortels et les kunais qu'elle lance régulièrement de la cuisine dans ma direction pour me dire que le dîner est près…

Shikamaru : Merci papa.

_Fin du flash-back_

Tout le monde : …

Iruka : Bon allez maintenant tout le monde au lit !

La nuit…

Kankurô, secouant Kiba : Eh KibaKibaKiba ! C'est ce soir qu'on fait tu sais quoi !

Kiba, dans le cirage : Muuu ? De quoi tu parles ?

Kankurô : Bah tu sais, le truc !

Kiba : Quel truc ?

Kankurô : La carte au trésor !

Kiba : Aaah… celle qu'on a trouvé dans le bureau de la flic ?

Kankurô : Exactement ! Mets vite ta cape de super héros et on y va !

Plus tard…

Kiba : …Bon, ça a l'air d'être là…

Kankurô : Hummm… c'est étrange qu'on soit arrivés là si vite !

Kiba : Bah, c'est qu'on nous a bien indiqué !

Kankurô : Ce sont des ivrognes et des clochards qui nous ont indiqué le chemin ! Normalement on aurai dû affronter des T-rex, même que les autres se seraient inquiétés de notre disparition et que mon pauvre Sasuke aurai dit devant ma tombe « Me voilà veuf avant même d'être marié » !

Kiba : Ouay, tu as raison, on ferai peut-être mieux de faire demi-tour !

Kankurô : Attends, on va tirer sur la porte, et à tout les coups elle va être bloquée et scellée par un sortilège puissant, on va devoir revenir ici avec des outils et tout…

Kiba : Ouais, t'as raison… (tire sur la porte qui s'ouvre sans difficulté) …Hey ! c'est pas normal, il doit y avoir un piège ! On fait demi-tour !

Kankurô : Non, attends, on doit avancez, notre honneur est en jeu !

Kiba : Tu as raison, on est plus courageux et plus intelligents que la moyenne, on ne va pas se laisser intimider pour si peu ! On avance !

Un peu plus tard, dans un étroit couloir sombre…

Kankurô : C'est calme…

Kiba : Trop calme…

Kankurô : J'aime pas quand c'est si calme…

Kiba : Ouais, je préfère quand c'est un peu plus moins calme…

Kankurô : Ils doivent nous attendre au bout et tenter de nous bloquer la route pour faire demi-tour…

Kiba : De toutes façon, il est trop tard pour reculer…

Kankurô : Regarde ! Une autre porte !

En ouvrant la porte, ils découvrirent un fabuleux trésor d'une valeur inestimable…

Kiba : …Ya un truc qui cloche…

Kankurô : Oui, c'est trop facile...

Kiba : Je suis sûr que si on essaie de toucher le trésor, des épées sortiront de tous les côtés… c'est un piège !

Kankurô : OUAIS ! (regardant en l'air) Vous croyez qu'on va se laisser avoir bêtement hein ? Eh bah on va même pas y toucher à votre trésor, AHAH ! Viens Kiba, on y va !

Et les deux boulets rentrèrent dans leur tente sans un bruit…

A suivre…Shikamaru reverra t'il son jugement pour l'amour ? Shikaku va-t-il vivre vieux ? Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment faire confiance aux conseil des Kage ? Est-ce que le jeune couple a réussi à avoir leur enfant tant désiré ? Est-ce que ce chapitre est vraiment utile ? Est-ce que l'histoire du sablier va enfin être pris au sérieux par les auteuses ?Vous saurez tout dans le prochain épisode de… Pas de nom !


	16. Pico Chapitre

**Auteur : **Karasu : Bon qu'est ce qu'on fait, on leur dit qu'on a un quota de lettres limité pour ce chapitre / DS : Ou qu'on a fait un concourt avec Sakoni pour qui ferait le chapitre le plus court (cf : neufs petites morts, chapitres 2 et 4, t'abuses vraiment Sakoni !) / Iruka : Et si vous disiez la vérité pour une fois / DS et Karasu : Ah non, on est pas aussi désespérés quand même / Iruka : Bon, passons.

**Titre :** Après le chapitre zappé, après l'annonce de l'arrêt de Pas de nom, après l'HS (mais bon dans celui-là il y a quand même un véritable chapitre après) voici le plus petit chapitre au monde / Karasu : Ouay, c'est un chapitre pygmé / DS : Ouay, bon, maintenant, je nous propose un replis stratégique / Karasu : N'aurais-tu point peur / Kankurô : Ouay, DS est une lâche / DS, lui courant après : Reviens ici de suite / Kankurô : Mais lâche cette hache / Karasu : Et que ça te serve de leçon / Gaara : Allez comprendre. / Iruka : Là ça devient vraiment tragique…

**Disclaimer : **DS : On est proches de notre déchéance ! 5 reviews dont 2 du même auteur / Karasu : Bah ouay, notre quota de mots est proportionnel au nombre de reviews… / Iruka : Vous oubliez pas le principal / DS : T'as raison ! C'est immature et vil de se venger sur les auteurs / Karasu : Quoi, t'as quelque chose contre l'immaturité toi / Iruka : …Nous ne vous appartenons pas.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Sasukeuchiwa15 :** DS, prenant son rôle très au sérieux : Tu a raison ! L'avenir de la connerie est entre nos mains / Karasu, se jetant sur le mikado : Eheh, je crois que je me suis fait une nouvelle amie / DS : Tu parles du paquet de mikado ou de sasu15 / Karasu : Les deux / DS : Je suis sûre qu'elle sera heureuse de savoir qu'elle a la même valeur qu'un paquet de mikado… / Karasu : Pour moi ça vaut tout l'or du monde / DS : Au fait, merci pour le nom du père de Shikamaru, on se couchera moins cons…

**Sayura chan **: DS : Bah oui, pourquoi changer / Karasu : Ouais, on est les meilleures / Iruka : Ca c'est sûr, en plus, pour elles la connerie ça les connais !

**Zelda-sama : **DS : T'as vu ? Elle se souvient mieux que nous de la fic / Karasu : Me met pas dans le même panier ! Moi j'le savais bien que Shino voulais sortir avec Choji / DS : En effet, tu t'en souviens…

**L'amarok :** Karasu : Oooooh un ami nain ! Tagazok aussi / DS : T'en fait pas, vu la vitesse où on écrit Pas de nom, on en a encore pour 10 ans ! En plus a d'autres projets !

**Chapitre 16 : Pico-chapitre**

Au petit déjeuner…

Kankurô, joue avec le couteau à beurre…

Temari : Kankurô, lâche ça, tu va faire du mal à quelqu'un.

Kankurô : Aïe !

Tout le monde : …

Temari : Neuneu.

Kankurô : Je me demande vraiment si vous me méritez !

Sasuke, ironique, regardant le ciel : Ah ça c'est sûr, je me demande ce qu'on a pu faire pour te mériter !

A suivre…Sondage : Ceci est une expérience hautement scientifique consistant à mesurer l'espérance de vie d'une fanficieuse dans une situation critique comme celle-ci.

1) 10 minutes, le temps de sortir les armes.

2) 15 minutes, le temps de leur laisser un peut d'avance histoire de leur donner espoir.

3) Pu… elles font ch… mais ce sont quand même les auteuses de Pas de nom.

4) Autres…


End file.
